


Angel of darkness

by DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23



Series: The Heart Wants What It Wants [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Break Up, Depression, Domestic, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, F/M, Fallen Angels, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injured Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Kazaf Being a Good Brother, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Magnus Bane has sibling, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Feels, Malec, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, POV Original Character, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Prince of hell Kazaf, Protective Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Protective Siblings, Ruler of Hell, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23/pseuds/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23
Summary: *Gentle warning: Mystery OC as the main character (Magnus's sibling)A continue-linked story with “Running from reality”.*But you may treat this as a new story or a standalone story.It’s really exciting that Alec finally found a person like Magnus that he wanted to spend the rest of his life. However, after getting engaged with Magnus in such a rush, how should Alec cope with the big life changes? When darkness falls, pain is all, how Alec, Magnus, and their beloved family members and friends fight until the end?





	1. Every single promise

**Author's Note:**

> *SPECIAL FOR CHINESE READERS ONLY! CHINESE VERSION of 'ANGEL OF DARKNESS' is AVAILABLE NOW!
> 
> 至所有中文读者！  
> 改编翻译《暗夜天使》简体中文版可前往：  
> https://novel.banananetwork.com.my/book/851 
> 
> ————————————
> 
> For those who new to me / my works:  
> I am a forever newbie writer who follows heart and intuition. My works usually have unknown future plots and VERY SLOW to update. Because I don't have a habit to write a story outline and I have a very busy real life, thus everything depends on my mood.

Magnus’s loft. 

Alec woke up in the warm morning light. He groaned and blinked his eyes sleepily, then he turned his body to other side and looked at Magnus, who slept soundly beside him in the bed. Alec’s sleepy face broke into a sweet smile. He leaned closer to Magnus and pressed a tender kiss on Magnus’s cheek. 

Magnus seemed very tired, he not even has any feelings on it and continued to sleep deeply. Alec signed in relief silently and moving gently to get out of bed, not really wanted to wake Magnus up that early.

Everything that they had been getting through in the past few weeks was really tiring and made them exhausted. Now, finally, the dark clouds drifted away to reveal the sunshine. Everything seemed so bright and looked fine. Alec can’t help himself but gaze at the family ring on his hand, the marriage engaged ring that Magnus helped him to wear on yesterday, which the whole proposal scene witnessed by Alec’s younger sister Isabelle, Alec’s Parabatai Jace and that little girl Clary, who is Magnus’s biscuit but also Jace’s girlfriend. 

When thinking all of the happy memories, Alec released a soft sweet laugh accidentally but he quickly stopped himself immediately to control his emotions. Alec sent a quick glance at Magnus, started to feel relax once he noticed that Magnus still sleeping peacefully, quietly.

Alec smiled happily when he glared at Magnus’s soft beautiful sleeping face.  
‘Sleep tight, my dear fiancé.’ Alec thought silently in his heart.

After that, Alec walked out of the bedroom door.

———————————

Shadowhunters Institute in New York.

“Alec!” Isabelle shouted and ran very fast towards her big brother once she saw Alec appeared at the entrance. 

“Hey, morning. What’s wrong? Why you looked so panic?” Alec looked in confusion. 

“Where is your cellphone?” Isabelle asked eagerly. “Why you didn’t reply to any of our messages and our calls? We have called Magnus too, but why he didn’t pick up his phone?”

“Sorry, my phone was battery low and dead right before I get ready to leave Magnus’s home. And, Magnus is still sleeping soundly in the bed. You’ all should know how tired of Magnus is after everything happened recently. So, let’s talk about the main topic. What’s happened? You’ all should know that I’m at Magnus’s house, doesn’t it? What’s the big deal?” Alec asked. 

Isabelle sighed and looked nervous, she was ready to say something but Jace appearing all in sudden and spoke loudly in an annoying tone. “You’re really getting yourself into big trouble, buddy. Come on, we have a lot of things need to solve now!”

“What?” Alec was totally in blank and curious. He has no idea what Jace was talking about.

“Alec, did you lost your memories or what? How can you still act like an innocent fool?” Isabelle pouted and commented. 

“Wait! You’ all really make me confused. What’s exactly going on here? I thought everything shall be fine, doesn’t it? Yesterday night, Magnus and I finally get back from the meeting with Asmodeus in the dream safely, and the most wonderful important thing is that Magnus had engaged with me!”

“That’s why you get yourself into very big trouble.” Jace sighed heavily and continued. “Maryse and Robert arrive institute this morning. It seemed the Clave found out something that we all tried to hide and keep as a little secret between us.”

Alec suddenly had a very bad feeling. “What is that…?”

“They know, Alec. They know that somebody in our city tried to connect the underworld. The worst thing is they also targeted on Magnus as the biggest suspect since Magnus is the High Warlock in Brooklyn, who absolutely has the ability to do it.”

“Oh, no.” Alec looked worried, his voice of tone was eager and became louder and louder uncontrollably. “How much the Clave know about this matter? Is Magnus in danger now? When does the Clave want to take action on Magnus? We must stop them quickly before they take any action!”

“Shh… Calm down, Alec. Be alert on the surrounding!” Jace sent a quick glare on surrounding to give Alec a gentle warning. They were standing at the entrance, many other shadowhunters walked around them.

“Alec, we really need to be more careful right now. Everybody here, they could be the spy from the clave. Mom and dad ask Jace and me to look for you once you coming back, they want to talk with you personally. I guess that they also in confusion and lack of certain information. They’re just feeling worries because they knew that we are close to Magnus. They are afraid that we might get involved and get punishment from the clave. As we know, the clave is having zero tolerance on the matters those involved with the underground hell world.”

Alec felt panicked indeed, almost losing his mind when he thinking that Magnus might be in danger. “I must call Magnus to warn him about this.” Alec took out his phone just realized that his cellphone was dead completely due to no battery.

“Izzy, please gives me your phone! I need to call Magnus!” Alec commanded to Isabelle. 

Isabelle sighed and took out her phone from her trouser pocket, then passed it to Alec. However, Jace stopped Alec from calling Magnus and spoke again. “Alec, you really need to calm down! Get a mirror and look at yourself now! Alec, I know you are worried about Magnus. But you need to cool down first so that you can have a clear head to think the solution. Now, it’s not only Magnus in trouble but you too, Alec! How long do you think that the clave needs for them to figure out you and every one of us are getting involved in this matter too?”

The color drained from Alec’s pale face.  
“I’m sorry. It’s all my faults, I shouldn’t pull you all into this trouble!”

“Oh, come on. Alec, you should know we don’t mind at all, right? You are our family, how could we let yourself get into deep danger and ignore you?” Isabelle shook her head and looked frustrated.

“Hey, Alec, throw away your unnecessary guilt and anxiety, then look at the big picture!” Jace rubbed Alec’s shoulders and continued to say. “Look, now we have a few big problems need to solve. First, we have to check to see how much the clave know about this and what might they do. Second, we need to try the best to make sure our parents and Max won’t get involved, even after this all of us get punishment or what.”

Isabelle nodded in agreement while Jace was talking. After that, she sighed and told Alec her another concern. “Alec, and furthermore… I think you maybe need to find a chance to let mom and dad know about the marriage engagement between you and Magnus.”

Alec swallowed hard when he heard what Isabelle said. Alec suddenly became very panic and panting. He was truly worried about this. He not yet informed his parents about his wedding planning with Magnus. How should his parents react after he told them this matter?

“Hey, Alec! Stop dreaming!” Jace tapped Alec’s back to wake him up from a daydream.

“I’m sorry, I… I get distracted,” Alec said with his trembling lips. He held Izzy’s cellphone in his hands tightly. “I think … First thing first, I need to call Magnus now! I need to warn him! I cannot let anything bad happened to him!”

Isabelle and Jace exchanged a quick worried glance, then they nodded their heads. 

“Alec, Magnus is also our family now. We will do anything we can for protecting him, like what you always do for him, for us.” Jace comforted Alec softly, tried to calm him down. 

“Jace…” Alec gasped and choked up his words. “I just… I’m sorry. It’s all my faults… If you all never help me out from that personal hell, then everything of the rest won’t happen. Magnus won’t get that stupid mark from Asmodeus, so he no needs to meet Asmodeus for removing that cursed mark as well. It’s all my faults… I’m sorry that I get all of you into this kind of deep trouble…”

“Alec…” Isabelle and Jace looked sad when they listened to Alec saying these. 

“I’m truly sorry about that. Izzy, Jace… Don’t worry, I won’t let you all get any punishment from the clave. Clary included. If anything bad happened later, I will do all the best I can to protect all of you.” Alec said.

“Don’t be stupid, Alec.” Jace furrowed his eyebrows and hugged Alec into his arms. “Everything will be fine, I promise.”

“Alec. We will always get your back, okay? Stop being overthinking. Now, you should call Magnus to tell him about this quickly, then we must go and meet with our parents, to check whether how much they know. After that, then we just go to find Magnus!”

Alec nodded and asked. “By the way, where’s Clary?” Alec felt curious when he didn’t see Clary. That little girl should always stick together with Jace, doesn’t it?

“Clary is now accompanying mom and dad. Otherwise, what makes you think that we can have enough time to sneak out a while and talk to you when our parents are at here?” Isabelle sighed.

Alec then sighed too and nodded his head slightly again.  
“Okay, I’ll call Magnus now. Both of you should go back to mom and dad. I worried that Clary might accidentally say something wrong, as you know she is a little bit too innocent but our mom is quite smart.”

“No worries. Jace already taught Clary a few ways of how to dealing with mom and dad. It’s should not be a big problem, but still, you are right though.” Isabelle replied.

Jace looked at Alec with a worried face. “Izzy and I will get back to Maryse and Robert now. Make sure you come to join us after you call Magnus.”

Alec nodded and watched his parabatai and sister walked away. After that, Alec ran to his bedroom, thinking that how should he talks to Magnus about these.

———————————

Magnus feeling worried after he woke up from bed, right after Alec left the loft. Then, Magnus saw all the missed calls and messages from Isabelle and Jace. He was all alone in his loft after Alec left quietly with a simple handwriting note ‘I’m back to institute, love you.’ on his bedside table.

This made Magnus almost gone insane because he had no idea what’s going on now. Isabelle and Jace not really revealed any information in these messages. When Magnus ready to call Alec, his phone was ringing immediately. 

‘It’s Alec.’ Magnus sighed in relief and answered it very quickly.

“Hey, love. I just want to call you. What happened? I saw all the messages that Isabelle and Jace sent me. They urged me to ask you to go back to institute immediately because your parents were coming!”

“Magnus, I have something important need to let you know, but I really need you to stay calm and listen to me.” Alec, who held his phone in his bedroom at the institute said.

Magnus took a deep breath but his eyes are full of worries in panicked. Magnus can sense it clearly, there’s must have something very serious happened. 

“Okay, tell me now. Alexander, don’t lie to me, I accept it no matter how hard it is.” Magnus asked in hesitation in a very careful manner. “…Is that your parents disapprove of our marriage after you told them that we get engaged?”

“No. It’s ..Uuh… Maybe…It’s actually worse than that…” Alec replied with a trembling voice, even Magnus who was now standing on the other side also can sensing Alec’s nervous emotion.

“Oh… Okay. I get it now. So, is that your parents trying to kill me because they hate me that much…? That’s why Isabelle and Jace also sent a few messages to inform me that I should stay at home and put the magic ward up for self-protection purpose?” Magnus’s tone sounds quite sad and full of disappointment. 

Actually, Magnus had noticed how badly Alec’s parents treated him. However, he still can’t control himself but feeling sad about that. Alec has engaged with him after all. Why can’t they just accept him as a part of their family?

“Magnus, it’s not like that… Actually, I haven’t got the chance to meet with my parents and telling them about our engagement.” Alec explained. 

“Oh… Is it?” Magnus sighed.

Alec quickly added. “Magnus, please have faith in me and trust me. I will let them know about ours as soon as I can. But… This moment, not really good timing.”

“Oh…” Magnus’s voice getting low. He can’t hide his sad feeling and not really want to hide it anymore, which made his tone sound a little bit nasty than usual. “I totally get it, okay? Now, my position just upgraded from the ‘hidden lover’ to your ‘hidden fiancé’. ”

“What? No! Not like that, Magnus. I am serious about you!” Alec shouted on the phone.

“In the past, I was only your boyfriend. I don’t mind at all if I have to be hidden and need to avoid all the face-to-face meet with your parents. Because I love you and I don’t want to put you into a difficult position. But now, the situation is totally different! Alexander, I am your fiancé now! Since you already made up your mind to propose to me, then you should… you should at least learn to take the responsibility, right? I thought you should be acted tough a bit and stand up for me like a man, to convince your parents to accept me as their son-in-law, instead of keeping me hidden like I am something that makes you feel shameful.”

“MAGNUS!” Alec can’t help himself but raised his voice till he yelled at the phone.

Magnus suddenly became quiet and bit his lips tightly. 

Alec feeling defeated and suffered from anxiety. He never thought that Magnus would think something like this. Is that how Magnus’s true feeling towards him? Like he never treats Magnus that good? Like he never let Magnus feel his sincerity in their relationship? Like he, Alexander Gideon Lightwood just using Magnus Bane as a tool?

Alec gasped with his trembled lips. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s okay. Maybe I just not get enough sleep… Too many things happened recently, and there’s a lot of big changes… I think I just need some time to get used to it.” Magnus said sheepishly.

Alec took a deep breath, felt his sight getting blurry due to the tears full of his eyes.

A short of awkward silence moment.  
But before Alec was able to say something, there’s a fierce knocking sound at the door, then the bedroom door opened by Jace. 

“Alec, have you informed Magnus? Maryse and Robert are getting impatience! Izzy is trying her best to calm them down, but she won’t hold that long. We need to meet them now!” Jace urged.

Alec swallowed his painful tears. The mixture of emotions made him feeling so down. He turned his back on Jace in a fast move, worried that let Jace saw his crying face.

“Alec, are you okay? Why are you crying?” But still, Jace never missed the sorrowful expression on Alec’s face.

“I’m fine,” Alec answered Jace with a hoarse sad tone, while he was still holding the phone in his hand.

On the other hand, Magnus feels worried when he heard the conversation between Jace and Alec. In fact, Magnus also feeling the guilt that he knows better than anyone else, that Alec was feeling sad all because of his hurtful words. 

However, Magnus sighed and asked. “Alec, are you still there? I heard Jace ask about something that you should inform me. What is it?”

Alec holds back his tears. “It’s about… I…” Alec sent a glare to Jace and said. “Jace, I’m sorry, but can you please give me some moment with Magnus?”

“Alec!” Jace shoots an unbelievable glance on Alec. 

“Please!” Alec begged with a devastated tone.

Jace sighed heavily but chose to nod his head. “Make it quick, we are waiting for you.”

Alec nodded back at Jace, his sad face broke into a slight smile. Then, waiting until Jace walked out from the bedroom and closed the door, Alec tried to focus on the phone again.

“Magnus…” Alec opened his mouth in hesitation, not really sure how to continue the conversation.

“Alexander. I’m sorry, I just…Haiz, please forget my nonsense talk.” Magnus apologized.

“No, it’s not your fault. Actually, you are quite right though, I am the one who makes you feel insecure all the time. I’m sorry.” Alec sobbed and continued. “Magnus, I want you to know, no matter what happens, I will always love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” Magnus whispered. 

“Now, we should get back to the main topic.” Alec tried to remain his cool manner. 

“What’s it?” Magnus asked.

“The Clave seemed to be aware of that we are connecting with Edom in somehow. My parents are coming here to question us and dig the truth out. I’m actually just arrived here, not really see my parents yet.” Alec replied.

Magnus feeling tense indeed now. For two reasons. First, he just realized that he might totally have misunderstood on Alec since Alec said that he does not meet with his parents yet. And the second, Magnus just knowing that the Clave is going to make troubles for them again. However, despite the problem between them, Magnus was more worried about what the Clave trying to do.

“What the Clave want?” Magnus asked in a worried tone.

“I don’t know but I will try the best to find out as I can. Magnus, please just stay at any place that seldom people know about it in safe and please be alert all the time. I am worried that they might be looking for you soon. As far as I know, the Clave is targeting on you now because you are the High Warlock in Brooklyn. They assumed that you might know something more than anyone else.”

“Okay, I will find a suitable location to hide and let you know where I am once I settled down. But what about you?” Magnus asked again.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Magnus, once you settled down, don’t contact me at all. Find a safe place and don’t tell me any clue about where you might be.” Alec said.

“What? But why?” Magnus looked confused. “Alexander, you can’t ask me to hide and put you in danger! Once I found the safe location, then I will go and fetch you!”

“I am a shadowhunter, Magnus. I can’t run away from my duties and responsibilities. Furthermore, my family members… They are all here. I can’t just leave them and run away by myself.”

“But… The Clave won’t let go that easily. If they can target on me, then they might target on you and your family and friend too! Especially on Jace, Isabelle, and Clary. They know that we are close!” Magnus shook his head and feeling truly nervous. “Alec, you need to listen to me. Once I found the safe location to hide for temporary, then you all need to follow and come stay with me.”

“Magnus, it’s you have to listen to me.” Alec sighed and continued. “I am not going anywhere. But you, you have to hide and never tell me anything about where you are. This is for your own safety purpose. I’m afraid that they might be using any rune to force me speaking the truth. I don’t want to increase the risk that possible might harm you…”

“Why? Alexander, you should know I can’t just leave you alone to face them!” Magnus retorted.

“But you have to. Magnus, I want you to be safe. This is the only way I can do to protect you… I am Shadowhunter after all. Whatever the punishment they want to do on me, I already expect the worst results.” Alec said as he already can foresee the possibility of the strip off runes marks scene. Nothing could be worse than it, right? As long as Magnus is safe.

“What do you mean? What the worst results?” The silence on the other side made Magnus feeling of fear and uneasy.

“Alexander, please say something. I am worried about you…” Magnus gasped and continued. “I’m not going to anywhere without you. All of your family and friends, they are my family and friends too!”

“Magnus…” Alec tried to convince Magnus in weakly voice, but Magnus stopped him quickly in a firm tone.

“Alexander, we are engaged! You promised yesterday that you will never leave me! Then, how could you do this to me…? You can’t leave me like that? I will never allow it!” Magnus said sadly.

“I love you, Magnus. Please be safe… I want you to know that, please always remember… Every single promise that I made to you, I mean it, real and sincere. I am serious about you... But I just put you in danger again… I’m sorry but I really need to go now, goodbye, my eternal love.” Alec dropped his sobbing last words and hung up the phone before Magnus have time to protest it.

“Alexander? Alexander… Alec! ALEC!” Magnus yelled at the phone in his loft like a crazy person, but nothing he gets as replies from the other side. 

His Alexander was leaving him alone, again.

 

[To Be Continued]


	2. The return of the prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alexander, we are engaged! You promised yesterday that you will never leave me! Then, how could you do this to me…? You can’t leave me like that? I will never allow it!” Magnus said sadly.
> 
> “I love you, Magnus. Please be safe… I want you to know that, please always remember… Every single promise that I made to you, I meant it, real and sincere. I am serious about you... But I just put you in danger again… I’m sorry but I really need to go now, goodbye, my eternal love.” Alec dropped his sobbing last words and hung up the phone before Magnus have time to protest it.
> 
> “Alexander? Alexander… Alec! ALEC!” Magnus yelled at the phone in his loft like a crazy person, but nothing he gets as replies from the other side. 
> 
> His Alexander was leaving him alone, again.

Maybe Magnus was right. Alec knew it too. What Magnus commented about The Clave being unfair and authoritarian, Alec hated to admit it but sometimes he seemed agreed with Magnus’s opinion too. Especially when The Clave doing something secretly in the dark side which breaking their own law. Alec saw it before, how the management from The Clave playing the dirty tricks to harm someone innocent, sometimes they also aimed at their own kinds if any Shadowhunter dared against with them and not obeying their game rules.

When The Clave need to convict a Shadowhunter, they usually don't need any substantive evidence. Just one reason for disobedience to your superiors is already the crime of death. The law is the law, of course. However, the law system that The Clave set up only protected those who never betrayed them and those willing to accept the law completely without questioning it.

Alec didn't know why his position had become so difficult. He not really sure when he seems to have become hostile to The Clave. He used to be a man loyal to The Clave. As a Shadowhunter, Alec felt proud of his own job and responsibility. He fights the demons and does anything he can to protect the innocent people and to maintain the balance of Shadow World. Being the head of the institute was once his dream. When he was young, he started to hope that there’s a day, he may become the head of the institute as a great person like his parents. However, after he grew up day by day, his dream seemed to get farther and farther with him. 

Nowadays, Alec was confused about his own thoughts. He's lost. He not sure what the meaning of being a Shadowhunter anymore. 

A shadowhunter must follow whatever instruction from The Head of Institute or any of the management from The Clave. But he failed.

A shadowhunter must respect the law completely without questioning it.  
He failed again. 

A Shadowhunter must fight for glory and maintain the order of Shadow World.  
Yes, Alec did it all the time, however, his efforts were obviously against with The Clave since everything he did was under his small group secret mission with Jace, Isabelle, and Clary. Most of the missions never approved by The Superior at all. Thus, he has failed again. 

And, a shadowhunter should always put Shadowhunter job in the first place. However, after getting closer to Magnus and worried about Jace’s safety every time, Alec risked it all over and over again just to make sure the person he loves and cares about always in safe and sound. Therefore, sometimes Alec also not feeling that he’s a qualified shadowhunter anymore because he not really wished to follow every rule that set by The Clave, he started to fight over it sometimes when he felt the instructions were inappropriate. Everybody has their own judgment from right or wrong and black or white. Alec has his own judgment too. But once Alec realized that everything he did was far from what The Clave wants, Alec knew it that he’s clearly failed, again, for being a shadowhunter.

But that is just not right. The human being, not a saint, thus everybody makes mistakes. The Clave is also the same. The Clave wants to do, not all the things are right though. The Clave, not the saints too, doesn’t it? In a grey zone world, nothing is perfect in black or white. There’s always a fuzzy area. No matter how people judge it from their point of view. There’s never a certain answer as right or wrong. 

In short, everybody just fights for their own interests and desires. Alec is also the same. He fights for his own desires, he may start a war to fight with someone else, demons and the Clave included. But no matter what, Alec knows exactly what he wants, whom he swore to protect and what the reason behind when he started a fight or even a war.

For his beloved, lover, friends and family…  
Everything is worth a shot.

——————————————————

“Alec, you need to tell us what exactly happened, so that we can help you!” Maryse tried so hard to repress her emotions but her efforts were in vain since Alec refused to say anything to them. Maryse was truly worried about Alec, she not sure how much Alec and her other children get involved too. 

Alec standing in the room, remained in deadly silence whatever Maryse and Robert spoke to him. His parents were getting impatience obviously. Even Robert who always the calm person also looked frustrated and agitated. 

Robert snapped. “Alec, do you understand that what are we saying, right? The Clave is now targeting on you, especially you! If you’re not telling us what happened and how much you get involved in this matter, then we have no choice but have to hand you to The Clave! Don’t you get what we mean? Connecting with hell dimensions or summon any demon is definitely a death sentence to a shadowhunter! The Clave certainly will punish you, and then everyone surrounds you will be suffered too!” 

Alec stood at there, he lowered his head and his gazes fixed on the floor. Speechless. He did hear what his parents told him, but no matter what they said, Alec just feeling hopeless, helpless and speechless. He has nothing to say. It’s weird but true. He really got nothing to comment at all, even what Maryse and Robert spoke were related to him directly.

He caused this. He causes this big trouble to his family. He’s the one bring the danger and harm to his beloved lover, friends, and family. Every one whom he cares about, now facing a big threat due to his action. Alec feeling so down. He knew that he need to take responsibility. Yes, he knew it clearly. However, Alec just can’t think of any solution for solving this problem. Maybe in his own heart, he already surrenders himself to the desperation. 

“Alec Lightwood, please say something!” Robert yelled again.

Alec remained calm and silence. There were a lot of things flashed across his mind. His thoughts were in chaos, as same as his struggling heart. He seemed can’t hear anything from Maryse or Robert. Alec sank into his own thoughts. He thought back the previous call with Magnus, he remembered what Magnus said to him and it still hurts him.

Gazing at Alec’s numb, emotionless face, Maryse soon lost her temper too. Her words stung Alec’s soul badly, hurt like hell, far worse than what Robert said. Which also made Alec woke up from his own thoughts and finally gave some responses.

Everything related to Magnus always his priority.

“It’s all Magnus Bane’s fault! From the first day when he appeared in front of us as your ‘so-called friend’, I knew it already. He is nothing but trouble to you and to us! Even though you didn’t say anything to us, but I’m sure that every bad thing happened just because of him! Magnus Bane is the culprit who caused all of these. He is also a damn filthy warlock, rotten to the core! I should report him to The Clave now so they can take action to hunt him down, to make sure he vanish forever in this world for good!”

When Jace and Isabelle heard what Maryse said, both of them looked in shock too and ready to make voice to defend for Magnus. However, before they’re able to say something, Alec already stepped forward and stared fiercely at his birth mother. 

“ENOUGH!” Alec shouted his anger out. “Mum, it’s too much! This is not Magnus’s fault! If you really want to blame someone or punish someone, then you should report me to The Clave! I’m the one who caused all of these. I am the one who embarrassed you, embarrassed dad and brings shame to the whole family. Go ahead to hand me to The Clave, send me for punishment and kill me instantly!”

“ALEC!” Everyone in the room yelled and looked confused in shock at Alec. Even Jace and Isabelle also can’t read their brother’s mind. 

“Alec, calm down please, don’t make things worse.” Jace tried to comfort his brother, he put a hand on Alec’s shoulder but Alec shrugged and pushed him away immediately. 

“Don’t touch me!” Alec was in an emotional wreck again. He gazes at his parents desperately, then he continued to say. His voices broken and so does his heart. 

“I’m the culprit, not Magnus. I was injured badly by a greater demon and Valentine, very, very bad. I’m dying at that time. Magnus got no choice but had to connect the hell world to save my life. Magnus has done nothing wrong, everything he did, he did it for me! Jace, Isabelle, and Clary also had nothing to do with this matter. It’s all because of me.” Alec said quietly, he stared at his parents, confessed sincerely. 

“Mum, dad. There’s something I need you to know.” Said Alec. “I already proposed to Magnus, we are engaged.”

“WHAT?! It’s impossible!” Maryse covered her mouth, totally shocked and not sure how to react. 

“Alec, do you know what are you saying? Is that all true?” Robert shot his sight sharply at Jace and Isabelle, tried to question them. 

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a quick look, then they bowed down their head looked speechless. The abnormal silence made Maryse and Robert shivered, they seemed already to get the answer. An answer that they hoped they never knew it.

“How dare you! Alec Lightwood, what have you done?!” Maryse shouted and raised her right hand without thinking, then a quick slap in Alec’s face in the next second.

Jace and Isabelle gasped and ran quickly in front of Alec, tried to protect their brother. Meanwhile, Alec still acting so cold and calm, not even move after the unexpectedly slap by his mother. 

“I am just informing you about the engagement between Magnus and I, instead of a request for your permission. Of course, I don’t expect your blessing too. So please don’t interfere on this and comment anything to insult Magnus. If you all really want to find a way to ease your angriness, then you should come directly to me. Be my guest.” Alec said with a cooler icy tone.

“Alec, stop it! Please, you really need to calm down and don’t make things worse!” Jace spoke and pulled Alec’s arms. He hoping that he can wake Alec up from the nonsense talk.

“Alec, please… It’s enough. Now, not good timing to say these… Let us focus on ‘The Clave problem’ first, okay?” Isabelle measured her parents’ facial expression carefully, tried to read their minds but failed. It seemed everything went down and falling apart.

Alec shook his head slightly, replied in a quiet tone. “There’s nothing to be discussed anymore. The conclusion already come out. You guys just need to hand me to The Clave, that’s it. If I really need to say something, then I will talk to them directly. There’s nothing you all need to worry about since all these messes and troubles were created by me. I’m the one who deserves the punishment, not you all, not Magnus too.”

“Alec!” Jace and Isabelle yelled impatiently and full of worries.

Alec gave his parents a silent, broken, soft smile. There’s nothing left to say. Alec feeling so tired and wants nothing but stay alone and living in his own world. Don’t know why, but Alec was now missing the personal hell which great demon Niatas built for him. 

At least in his personal hell, everything seemed worse but no one getting the real hurt, except himself. But in this real world, life sucks, and nothing goes right. It seemed everyone he cared about was getting into troubles because of him. Now, even his own parents trying to break him down.

‘Why can’t they just try to understand me a little bit more? Magnus is very important to me. They should know, doesn’t it? But how can they insult Magnus in front of me like that? Why can’t they just try to stand in my shoes and think about it, and then recognize the fact of Magnus is far better than any one of us, even he’s a warlock who also the offspring by the greatest demon from hell.’ Alec thought bitterly in his heart.

——————————————————

Edom. Asmodeus stared blankly again at the flaming clouds. It seems after the complicated meet with Magnus and Alec, Asmodeus needed more for peace and quiet now. There are a lot of things that Asmodeus wished to think alone. Like the relationship with his son Magnus and his… potential future son-in-law Alec. He hoped that he can think of a proper way to get along with them. Besides that, Asmodeus hid some secrets which haven’t had a chance to reveal to Magnus. This made Asmodeus feeling worried indeed. Something will happen soon, it’s just time matter. 

When Asmodeus sank within his thoughts, there are some familiar wings flapping sound woke him up. A warm and surprise smile appeared on Asmodeus’s face when he realized whom the guy came into his home. 

“Welcome back to home sweet home, my precious son,” Asmodeus said while he looked at the guy in front of him. His glowing gold-green cat eyes shined with soft love, the similar caring sight when he looking at Magnus previously.

That new arrival guy who looked about 20’ something, young and good looking in a perfect casual white suit. But which made him more iconic is his quite unique and rare appearance signs. He also has a pair of wings on his back, dark grey with a bright sheen. His hair is dark black and his skin looked pale in white.

The young guy gazing back at Asmodeus, a soft smile showed on his face and his different colors’ eyes were shining bright like the diamond. One is similar gold-green cat eye like what Magnus and Asmodeus have, then his other eye is in pure purple color. 

“Hello, father.” The young guy said. The wings on his back disappeared invisibly to nowhere at the same time.

Asmodeus took a deep breath and walked down from his throne. After that, he walked to the young guy eagerly. At the same time, the young guy also rushed to Asmodeus and opened up his arms. 

“Kazaf, my favorite son,” Asmodeus whispered quietly when he hugged the young man tightly.

Kazaf teased with a weird tone. “Ooh, poor Magnus must be very sad if he hears this. Father, I thought Magnus has an unbeatable position in your heart, doesn’t it? Thus, you should use the words of ‘favorite son’ more carefully.” 

“Believe me, son. This is the most suitable words to describe both of you. You are my favorite angel son, and Magnus is my favorite warlock son. See? There’s no conflict at all.” Asmodeus answered with a cool shrug.

After a short while, said Asmodeus again. “I miss you, son.” 

“I miss you too, my dear father,” Kazaf replied with a smiling face and he gazed at his father. He measured Asmodeus from head to toe first before opened his mouth again. 

“You look good as always,” Kazaf commented proudly. 

“Oh, is it?” Asmodeus raised his eyebrows.

“Well~ Of course, you will look good if we can ignore the tiredness and worriedness in your eyes,” Kazaf added with a calm tone.

Asmodeus shrugged and chuckled. 

“Look like my dear little brother Magnus, your favorite warlock son never-stop creating troubles for you, doesn’t it?” Kazaf hissed lightly. “Magnus Bane, a never growing warlock, a typical troublemaker, as always.”

Asmodeus laughed gently. “it’s all your faults. See it now? This is exactly the results of how you pampering him. Which make him become such reckless, stupid, crazy, ignorance and a disrespectful person.”

“Oh, wow~ Father, don’t insult Magnus like this. Trust me, he is far better than what you describe, okay?” Kazaf frowned.

Asmodeus shook his head. “No. Trust me, he is far worse than what you think, okay?”

Kazaf sighed and shook his head slightly. “Even you are complaining and insulting Magnus like this, but you still treated him as your favorite son. Father, I am getting jealous now. You are so biased one. Poor me, no one cares about me.” Kazaf acted a sad face and stared at Asmodeus, looked pouting.

Asmodeus can’t help himself but laugh carefreely.  
“Enough. Your poor acting really disgusted me.”

“Am I? Oh, come on, father. Believe me, my excellent acting is hardly found an opponent in heaven already. How can you insult me like this? So sad.” Said Kazaf.

There’s an open secret in the Edom and the Heaven. It’s about a prince of hell who also the angel in heaven. Kazaf, he is the eldest son of Asmodeus with an archangel in a very long time ago, a miracle born who owned both demon blood and angel blood naturally and has the absolute power to rule both heaven and hell dimensions. Kazaf, an angel of darkness who sharing the ‘Prince of hell’ title like his birth father, the ruler of the Edom, Asmodeus.

Asmodeus smiled. He was really happy to see his son again after the uncountable days. However, after a short silence moment, Asmodeus’s smile faded away and exchanged with a serious look. 

Asmodeus said with a low hoarse voice. “I’m happy to see you, Kaz. But may I know what’s the real reason made you back to here?” He knows his son well, much better than anyone else. That’s why Asmodeus knows that Kazaf won’t come back to visit him without a proper reason. 

“Well, finally straight to the point.” Kazaf gave Asmodeus a playful wink. “Hey, father. Just now I heard a rumor from one of my angels who sired to me, which made me feel quite surprised in shock. So… Now. My question is, how much do you know about Magnus and his… boyfriend?”

Asmodeus shrugged but didn’t reply at Kazaf’s question. Then, he asked instead. “What’s the rumor that you talking about?”

“Father, firstly, you need to calm down. Whatever I say in next, you need to stay cool, okay?” After a deep breath, Kazaf said again. “So, do you ever heard about it that Magnus is dating with a Nephilim now?”

Asmodeus hissed. 

“What’s a weird reaction to me. Father, you look so calm. But my question is how come you look such calm…? Is this normal?” Kazaf creased his brows. “Did you hear what I said? Magnus is now dating with a Nephilim!”

Asmodeus hissed again. “It seems you really need some catch up to latest news. Your channel is far too old which too low to connect with mine.”

“Excuse me, what are you talking about?” Kazaf looked confused. 

Asmodeus laughed gently in a low tone. 

“Father, fine, I give up. Just tell me whatever you know, okay? I’m damn curious now, please don’t make me wait too long.” Kazaf said.

“Well, then what’s the price you are ready to pay for me as the leverage for exchange news?” Asmodeus asked quietly.

Kazaf sighed defeatedly. “You win.”

“I’m always the winner.” Asmodeus hinted. “Just for the suggestion. You may consider to tell me why your news is far too old and never bother to update on time? I think you must very busy lately, doesn’t it? Which make you even no time to visit me or send me fire messages, and it also makes you no time to look after and check on your dearest little brother…”

Kazaf sighed again. “Fine. No need to push me like that, okay? It’s not a big deal. Just a few times of time travels won’t kill me…”

Asmodeus frowned and stared angrily at Kazaf. He warned with a cold tone, but full of concerns. “You should know the time travels will weakening you! How many times did I told you don’t simply play it? How dare you do it again?”

“Hey, calm down, father… I swear that I’m perfectly fine, okay? Look, I’m good. Now, the problem is Magnus. Let us focus on Magnus first, deal?” Kazaf faked a smile, tried to convince Asmodeus to focus on his another son.

“Totally a troublemaker. Magnus must learn it from you.” Asmodeus commented with an unhappy face. However, Kazaf looked so proudly at himself at the same time.

“I feel so glad to have a little brother who always can learn something from me. It’s my pleasure.” Kazaf said.

Asmodeus hissed with a defeated look. 

“Father, please… Let us focus on Magnus. Come on, I can’t wait for it to hear more stories about Magnus. Please tell me more about him, how much do you know about Magnus and his Nephilim boyfriend?” Kazaf’s face showed curiousness. He looked quite excited about the latest news what Asmodeus told him about Magnus.

Asmodeus, on the other hand, not really planned to hide anything to Kazaf. He knew exactly he needed Kazaf to assist him to look after Magnus, especially when the darkness is coming now.

“Magnus’s boyfriend… That Shadowhunter boy proposed to Magnus in front of me…” Before Asmodeus could finish his sentences, Kazaf already stopped him with a surprised yell.

“Father, is that true? Did Magnus’s boyfriend still alive? He really has that gut, doesn’t it? How dare him! That shadowhunter boy really proposed to Magnus in front of you?! Wait, that means they already engaged? How could Magnus not informing me at all!” Kazaf looked thrilled. 

Asmodeus rolling his eyes impatiently but decided to comment nothing on it.

“Father, please tell me more! Oh, by the name of Morningstar, how can I missed all of these precious moments? Such a waste! I should stay here! If I knew this coming then I'd stay here, instead of went to time travels. This looks so much fun!” Kazaf said eagerly.

 

[To Be Continued]


	3. The darkness is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus’s boyfriend… That Shadowhunter boy proposed to Magnus in front of me…” Before Asmodeus could finish his sentences, Kazaf already stopped him with a surprised yell.
> 
> “Father, is that true? Did Magnus’s boyfriend still alive? He really has that gut, doesn’t it? How dare him! That shadowhunter boy really proposed to Magnus in front of you?! Wait, that means they already engaged? How could Magnus not inform me at all!” Kazaf looked thrilled. 
> 
> Asmodeus rolling his eyes impatiently but decided to comment nothing on it.
> 
> “Father, please tell me more! Oh, by the name of Morningstar, how can I missed all of these precious moments? Such a waste! I should stay here! If I knew this coming then I'd stay here, instead of went to time travels. This looks so much fun!” Kazaf said eagerly.

Asmodeus gazing at his eldest son quietly. It has been a long time since their last meet but Kazaf was looked almost the same, not much difference in Asmodeus’s eyes. As an immortal being, Kazaf is forever young in appearance but no matter how old he is Kazaf still looked like a child to Asmodeus.

“Father, hey, are you listening to me? Oh please, can you please tell me more? I’m damn curious right now. Come on, just tell me okay? How do you feel about Magnus’s boyfriend? Are they compatible?” Kazaf asked again. 

“Don't be such a busybody.” Asmodeus tapped Kazaf’s arm and looked away.

“How could you do this to me? Father, don't hang me on! You can’t just leave me like this after telling me that the Nephilim boy proposed to Magnus right in front of you!” Kazaf blinked his eyes and asked again in a pleasing sound. 

“Please… I really want to know the rest of the story. What happened next after the marriage proposal? Did Magnus agree on it? And you, what about you? Father, do you approve of their marriage?” Kazaf seemed got lots of the questions wanted to ask, and he’s not gonna stop until he found his answers.

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes on Kazaf. “So many questions, huh? If you really want to know, go to ask Magnus directly. Don’t. Ask. Me. I’m not your little brother's spokesman after all.” Asmodeus shrugged his shoulders and looked away. He’s getting impatience with Kazaf’s non-stop questions about Magnus and Magnus’s Nephilim boyfriend already.

“Oops. Feel like someone is angry now but why? Father, please don’t tell me that you’re actually jealous of Magnus’s boyfriend? Are you feeling that you are being neglected by Magnus?” Kazaf teased with a fearless funny tone. He enjoyed teasing his father all the time.

“Your favorite son going to be another person’s husband, he will be very busy with that guy start onwards. The son who rarely back home to visit you might probably stop to visit you completely in the future. Is this the reason why are you jealous?” Kazaf grinned.

“If I’m going to be jealous, then I will be only jealous of Magnus. How could you this heartless bastard keep asking about Magnus and talking about Magnus? It’s been a long, long time until we meet again. Can you please show a little bit of sympathy and maybe some concern on me?” Asmodeus hissed.

“Okay.” Kazaf couldn’t help himself but laugh sheepishly. “So…What now? You know that, right? Father, I can talk anything about you too if you want to. But still, I’m curious to know the love story of Magnus and his boyfriend…”

Asmodeus stared at Kazaf quietly with wide eyes and an unhappy look. 

“Fine.” Kazaf laughed gently again, then he said. “If you don’t want to talk about Magnus, then let us talk about you. My dear father, may I know how do you feel since you’re going to have a Nephilim child's in-law family?”

“Seriously?” Asmodeus squinted his eyes, slight of angriness. 

Kazaf sighed with a soft smile. “Father, you should know that I’m not scared of you at all, right? As your eldest son who already accompanying you for the countless centuries, I can see through your disguises easily.”

Asmodeus hissed again. He knew that Kazaf was just speaking the truth. He’s actually not really gets mad, but just a little bit feeling hurt and empty…? Asmodeus frowned at himself when thought about his true feeling towards Magnus’s getting married news. 

Kazaf seemed to can understand Asmodeus’s complicated feeling though. Kazaf walked nearer to his father, a gentle grin appeared on his face.

“Father,” Kazaf whispered. “Just believe in Magnus’s choice, okay?”

“…What if Magnus makes a wrong choice?” Asmodeus asked. He looked up at his son, both cat eyes shining with worries. 

“Then, we are here for him. Magnus will still have us by his side no matter what happens.” Kazaf stated.

Asmodeus sighed heavily and confessed. “After giving them my blessing to their marriage, I regret it immediately in the next second.”

Kazaf smiled warmly. “Father, everything will be okay. Honestly, I can’t wait to meet that Nephilim boy now. That's really impressive! He dared to propose to Magnus in front of you. Seriously, I admire him for his courage. He must be a very special guy who even can make the ruler of Edom surrender to them.”

“Who says that I surrender to them?” Asmodeus couldn’t accept what Kazaf said at all. 

Kazaf shrugged his shoulders. “Father, just admit that you've been surrendered. You really can’t win over Magnus, don’t you? Your favorite son’s happiness is always your primary concern, all you want is nothing but hoping that Magnus can live a carefree and happy life. If that Nephilim truly loves and cares about Magnus, then it’s for sure not a big deal for you to surrender your pride to them.”

Asmodeus looked away from his eldest son, said with a self-mocking tone.  
“I wonder when Magnus can know me as you do. I’m nothing but a useless and evil father in his heart who doesn’t deserve any good thing.”

“Father, please give Magnus some time. He will finally get to know the real you in one day.” Kazaf sighed. “Trust me because I know that well.” 

Kazaf patted his father’s shoulder gently. “It took me over a thousand centuries just to realize your true self. Father, you have to give Magnus more time, okay? He’s still far too young.”

Kazaf’s words pricking Asmodeus’s heart and unlocked his shameful memories from the past. Asmodeus gazing at his eldest son deeply. His voice was shaking and low. “…I’m so sorry for what happened to Eliz…”

“Father!” Kazaf stopped Asmodeus immediately. “It all passed.”

Asmodeus swallowed hard and kept his sight on Kazaf. Kazaf also looking at his father, both father-son’s faces showed sadness clearly. 

Asmodeus took a deep breath and spoke again. “I love you, son. I care about both Magnus and you… I hope that you can know it. I love both you all, all my heart and soul.”

Kazaf smiled sadly. “I know. I always know it. No matter what you do, you do it for us. You always hope the best for us.”

Asmodeus looked at his son, suddenly became speechless and not sure how to continue the rest of his sentences. He not sure what to talk, not sure what should he says. Some painful memories appeared again in his mind and tearing his heart apart. It’s really hurt to think about those hurtful past memories. Asmodeus wondered how Kazaf feels and what in Kazaf’s thoughts now. After so many years passed, time flies, but still, there are some emotions that they can’t get over it. One terrible mistake could haunt him forever in his lifetime. Especially for him, who has the eternity immortal lives. 

Asmodeus said. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Father.” Kazaf sighed. “I did forgive you. And it’s not really your fault either. I should be the one to take the blame, you no need to feel sorry at all.”

“Kaz…”

“Father, it's all in the past now.” Kazaf stopped Asmodeus again and assured quickly. “The most important thing is that I never feel like I’m losing her. She stays alive in my heart, her spirit bound with my soul forever and never leave me for a second.”

After a heavy sigh. Kazaf smiled softly and continued. “Father, I’m not a lonely person. I have you, I have Magnus. I also have a lot of the angels and demon friends. I’m never alone and neither you. Father, you still have me and I will always by your side whenever you need me.”

“You had grown up,” Asmodeus said quietly. 

Kazaf grinned and changed the topic to talk. “Well, yes, I am. Father, let’s talk back about your another ready to grow up son, okay? I’m really curious about the love story between Magnus and his Nephilim boyfriend.”

Asmodeus nodded his head and replied. “Sure, as you wish.”

Kazaf finally feeling relieved. “Yeah, let’s talk about Magnus.”

“But first of all, I need to warn you about something.” Asmodeus changed to a serious manner and gazed at his son with a frown. 

“The darkness is coming, Kaz.” Said Asmodeus.

Kazaf observed his father’s unusual reaction, an uneasy feeling overwhelmed him. “I heard the rumor about darkness.”

“It’s not just a rumor, son.” Asmodeus sighed heavily. “It will happen very soon. When the darkness falls, the war begins. At that time, you will need to choose a side.”

Hearing the unexpected news from his father, Kazaf frowned his brows and looked in tension. 

“I need your help to keep your eyes on Magnus. Please take care of your little brother… He never wants to listen to me, but he’s always being an obedient brother to you. He will listen to you. So please, please look after him like you always do but in a more closely way.” Asmodeus said.

“Father, I don’t get it. But how could that happen? I mean… The prophecy about the Angels war is led by the Prince of the hell. But what if you say is true, that means…” Kazaf bit his lips. Looked at his father with a worried face. “Father, please be honest to me. You won’t be the one who starts this coming war, right? Please tell me that all my worries are not necessary at all.”

“Am I still a devil to you? A wicked hopeless demon who has no mercy and don’t deserve to be loved.” Asmodeus looked back at his son with golden shinning cat-eyes. “Kazaf, I have to admit that I am rotten to the core, but even a merciless demon like me still keep humanity in my soul. It’s ironic indeed but it’s all true. I can be loved and care enough to love someone. No matter how hopeless I am, I will do whatever I can do to protect you and Magnus. Even when I want to start a war, I will only do that for you, all I want is just to keep both of you safe and sound.”

“Father, you’re not answering my question. Will you be the one who starts the war? Like what the prophecy said?” Kazaf asked again.

Asmodeus hissed. “What do you think then? If I am the one who raises the hell and rule the world, will you stand beside me to against the world for me? For us?”

Kazaf looked confused now. He knew that Asmodeus is a fallen angel but he never wants to take revenge or do something to harm anyone intentionally. Unlike the other fallen Angels, Asmodeus always a good ruler in the hell to perform his job task assigned by the God and maintain the balance of the dimensions.

“Father, you should be a kind person, and unlike my other uncles.” Said Kazaf quietly. This feeling is just not right. Asmodeus seemed hid something from Kazaf. Or maybe, is this a test? Kazaf blinking his eyes in confusion, trying so hard to make some sense on it.

“You are not answering my question,” Asmodeus replied.

“You are not answering my question too.” After releasing a sigh of worries, Kazaf shook his head, then he smiled softly. “You almost got me. You are just testing me.”

Asmodeus smirked. “You are lack of confidence in me.”

“Not like that. Maybe I just lack confidence in myself.” Kazaf shrugged. “Father, you shouldn’t scare me like that. I am freaking out, you know? If there’s a day that you gonna start a war, you better kill me first. Or else, I will do it myself to finish my own life. In honestly, I rather die than witness my father become a rebel fallen angel who against the whole worlds.”

Asmodeus hissed. “It’s not about to against the whole worlds but just to become the ruler on top!”

“Father, I meant it. Please don’t do that. I rather die than against you. I hate the feeling to fight with you and I never want to experience it one more time. Not anymore.” Kazaf groaned.

Asmodeus laughed softly and replied lazily. “There’s nothing to worry about, Kaz. You have my words. I am too lazy to do anything for now. I rather stay in Edom living my own life quietly without any dramas.”

Kazaf smiled and nodded. This is the father that he knew all the time. Strong and powerful enough to change his own destiny, but he also a kind and wise ruler of hell who sacrifices his own freedom just to maintaining the order across the worlds.

“But there’s only one exception,” Asmodeus added. “If anyone dares to touch anyone of you, either Magnus or you. No matter what kind of circumstances, I will fight until my last breath to ask them to pay for it. No one can touch my sons without my permission and I will never allow it.”

Kazaf nodded again, feeling warm in his heart. He knew his protective father always willing to do anything just to ensure their safety. 

“Chill, father. I can protect myself well, and I will also take good care of Magnus. I promise to you, father. No one can mess up with us.” Kazaf reassured with a soft firm tone. “Even though the darkness coming, I will keep the promise and make sure Magnus always be safe.”

Asmodeus nodded. “I know you are strong but please be careful. Trust me, the war is tough. And, the karma will lead to feelings of guilt for past unwholesome actions.”

“What do you mean, father?” Kazaf asked. “You must know something, right? Is there anything should I know?”

Asmodeus sighed. “If the darkness finally coming in one day, then you will know it. There’s no point to say anything right now since the future is unpredictable. Kaz, you can be the master of your own destiny. Remember my words, no matter what happens, have faith in yourself. You are strong and you are wise enough to make the right decision. And the right decision always can change the future in somehow.”

Kazaf gazing at Asmodeus with his shining golden cat-eye and crystal-clear purple eye in silence.

“Magnus never wants to listen to my advice but you are different. Kaz, I know you always a smart child. You should understand what I mean soon. So, that’s not necessary to bring too many troubles to yourself that early. Now, what you should do is to focus on Magnus.” Asmodeus said.

“Don’t worry, father. I surely help you take care of Magnus.” Kazaf’s face broke into a wide grin. Finally, back to the original topic again. 

“Father, tell me more about Magnus and his Nephilim boyfriend.” Said Kazaf excitedly.

 

[To Be Continued]


	4. Please take me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus never wants to listen to my advice but you are different. Kaz, I know you always a smart child. You should understand what I mean soon. So, that’s not necessary to bring too many troubles to yourself that early. Now, what you should do is to focus on Magnus.” Asmodeus said.
> 
> “Don’t worry, father. I surely help you take care of Magnus.” Kazaf’s face broke into a wide grin. Finally, back to the original topic again. 
> 
> “Father, tell me more about Magnus and his Nephilim boyfriend.” Said Kazaf excitedly.

Magnus was getting impatience when all his calls cannot reach Alec and redirected to the voice mailbox. Magnus pacing in his living room, has the urges to open a portal and go to New York Institute now. However, when thought of the messages that Isabelle and Jace sent to him, Magnus sighed in hesitation and finally decided to make a call to Isabelle first. Isabelle should know something better than Magnus.

On the other hand, Isabelle standing in the room gazing at her parents and big brother Alec with a worried look when her phone starts ringing. Isabelle gasped after she noticed that who is the person that called her. 

Jace seemed to noticed Isabelle’s weird reaction too. 

“It’s Magnus.” Isabelle mouthed to Jace.

Jace looked frightened. This was a totally wrong timing since Alec and their parents now having a fight. Especially Magnus is the main reason why Alec arguing and fighting with Maryse and Robert.

“Go answer it outside.” Jace mouthed back to Isabelle.

Isabelle seemed to has something else to say. She opened her mouth but stopped immediately when she heard that her mother Maryse spoke again. 

“Isabelle, what are you doing? Who is on the line?” Maryse asked with a serious tone. She was really too confused and furious. She shocked by the marriage proposal news between her eldest son Alec and that bad reputation High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Nothing goes right at this moment. Everything seemed turned astray.

Isabelle feeling tense. “It’s… Erm… Ugh… I… Nothing.” Isabelle put her phone at her back but decided to answer it by using a finger sliding the green icon secretly. No matter how worse the situation can be, but she still thinks that Magnus deserves to know the truth. Magnus is no longer an outsider since Magnus already accepted the marriage proposal and engaged with Alec.

Once Isabelle’s phone stopped ringing, Maryse and Robert put their attention on their children again.

Maryse hissed angrily. “It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t give you all have chances to make the mistakes in the first place. I should cut off all the ties between you guys and Magnus Bane!”

“That’s nothing to do with Magnus! It’s all my fault, not Magnus! Mother, I already told you very clearly, whatever you want to do, either you want to ask someone to take the blame or hand someone to the clave for punishment, then you should send me. I willing to take all the responsibility, even though they want to de-rune me, I will also accept fate quietly without making a noise.” Said Alec eagerly.

“Alec, please calm down.” Isabelle and Jace repeated again in a helpless tone. 

Alec yelled at his parents with a louder voice. “Let me make it clear one last time. No one can touch Magnus without my permission. He is my fiancé now, even I might probably can’t be together with him anymore, but still, I am not going to let anyone of you hurt him! Do you copy that? No one touching Magnus over my dead body!”

Jace and Isabelle looking at Alec with a worried face. In the meantime, Maryse and Robert looked in shocked and they showed their waves of anger clearly.

“I will never recognize Magnus Bane as my son-in-law!” Maryse shouted back at Alec.

Robert hissed and shook his head. “Alec, you really bring us down. How can you disappoint us like this?”

Alec smiled sadly and replied with a fearless tone. It seemed there’s nothing that he would care anymore. “I’m sorry that I let you down. But I never sorry to propose to Magnus. I know you all never like Magnus, but it doesn’t a matter now since I might not be your son anymore very soon after accepting the punishment from The Clave. No matter what happens to me in the future, Magnus is nothing to do with you all. So please just leave him alone. And I… I will leave this home and cut off all the ties between us, so I hope whatever mistakes I have done, The Clave won’t use it as an excuse to against you or drag you down.”

“What are you talking about, Alec? Are you sure you want to do that?” Maryse gazed at his eldest son with a horror look. She never thinks that Alec will become like this one day. Did her son just say that he wanted to sever ties with them?

Robert hissed and yelled. “Alec, do you know what are you doing now? You are totally insane! Are you really mean it? Don’t you want to be a family with us anymore?”

“Alec, stop it, please. You scared me!” Isabelle looked like she’s gonna cries.

At the same time, Jace shook his head in frustration and stopped Alec for being stupid too. “Don’t be silly, Alec. Everything will be fine. Let us just talk nicely, okay? We sure can find out a perfect solution soon. Just please be patient, give us some time to fix this up together, okay?”

“No. Nothing will be fine anymore.” Alec said with a trembling cold tone, gazed deeply at his birth parents. “Mum, dad… Sorry to be such unfilial son to you. But I’m happy that you finally can be free of me. I’m no longer your son start at this moment, so whatever I did, no one will take it against you. You no need to feel shame to have a son like me.”

Everyone in the room gasped when they heard what Alec said, Magnus on the other side of the phone also in the same shocking face. 

“Alexander.” Magnus couldn’t believe what he heard through the phone.   
No, everything was so wrong now! This shouldn’t have happened! 

When everybody stunned in shocked, the door opened by someone without prior notice. Not with a simple knock either.

“Sorry for the interruption.” A deadly cold machine- tone voice came through the opened door, the guy who just interrupting the Lightwood family private-talks not feeling guilty at all.

Maryse and Robert exchanged a quick glare with each other when they saw who the person standing in front of the door. Isabelle and Jace frowned at the coming person. On the other hand, Alec looked in a daze and his face was falling down with sadness. 

“Hernan, I thought you agreed that in our earlier talk, to let us questioned my son first before you take him to Idris for interrogation,” Maryse said in a loud tone. She was damn worried for Alec now as the guy in front of them actually is the representative person by the Clave, who sent to monitor the interrogating progress and check it out the truth.

Hernan looked calm and retorted with a firm tone. “I’m sorry to say these but Maryse and Robert… Your son is not innocent, he’s a guilty person. I believe that you can understand that whatever you say right now won’t affect my decision at all, because I accidentally overhear the whole conversation of your family’s heart to heart talk. It seemed your son make it quite clear enough. He’s the one who manipulated everything behind this, the one who has a connection with underground illegally.”

“It’s not my son’s fault! Go to find The High Warlock, Magnus Bane! He’s the one who guilty, not my son!” Robert defended for Alec quickly.

“Don’t worry, we will go to arrest Magnus Bane soon. But…” Hernan’s unfinished sentence stopped by Alec immediately. 

“NO! No one going to touch Magnus. There’s nothing to do with Magnus, I’m the only one person who summons and going to the Edom! I was injured by a demon and then I made a deal with the other greatest demon to exchange for my freedom! Everything I did it by myself, Magnus never involved anything on it.” Alec snapped eagerly, tried to convince everyone that he is the only person to take the blame. 

Hernan narrowed his eyes on Alec. After a short while, he continued to say. “Alec Lightwood, you are officially under arrest according to the law due to breaking the accord and contacting with underground privately for an unknown personal reason.” 

Hernan sent a signal glare on his side, then there were two shadowhunters walked into the room and ready to bring Alec away. 

“What?! No! No, that’s just a misunderstanding!” Isabelle and Jace rushed to Alec’s side and stopped those shadowhunters who tried to arrest Alec.

Maryse and Robert standing frozen on the ground, not sure how to protect Alec from the representative by the Clave. The Clave has the absolute power to decide the fate of the shadowhunter. They not sure what should they do or how should they do to protect Alec. It seemed whatever they say was too late now. 

Watching horrorly that they tried to took Alec away.

Isabelle made a final try. “Please just wait! WAIT!” Isabelle holding Alec tightly by hands. 

“Alec, please tell me how to fix this? What should I do to save you out?” Isabelle asked, while her phone on hand, Magnus was still on the line. 

“Please help me tell Magnus to do exactly what I told him just now. And please also tell him that I’m sorry for loving him…” Alec whispered softly to Isabelle desperately. 

At the same time, on the phone’s other side, Magnus holding the phone with tearful facial expression. He heard every single word what said by Alec. He was realizing that his fiancé truly cares about him. But it’s pain to know that Alec was trying to sacrifice himself for protecting every one of them. Magnus grabbed the phone tightly, he took a deep breath and wiped his tears away by the back of the hand.

Then, Hernan calling few more shadowhunters barged into the room to hold Jace, Isabelle, Maryse, and Robert down, so that the rest of shadowhunters able to take Alec away easily. 

“ALEC! No!!!” Isabelle and Jace shouted and tried to fight against those shadowhunters but Maryse and Robert stopped them. 

“Calm down, Izzy! Jace, if you don’t want to be the next who arrested by Hernan, then you should be calm down!” Maryse said.

Robert sighed sadly and spoke to support his wife’s point of view. “Izzy, Jace… Please listen to your mother. What Alec did was far too serious… Even we want to save him, we must think of another way.”

“Dad, mum, how could you say this? It’s Alec we’re talking about!” Isabelle snapped with teary eyes. 

Jace swallowed hard while watching Alec been taken away from them. His parabatai looked so broken inside, but his soft smiling face imprinted on Jace’s heart. 

“Please help me take care of them… Protect Magnus…” Alec mouthed to Jace silently.

Jace gasped and kept his gazes on Alec until Alec disappeared from his sight. Then, Jace pushed away those shadowhunters who hold him down. Jace’s bloodshot eyes fixed on Hernan, he gritted the teeth and said. “You better don’t hurt Alec. You’re going to pay the price for whatever you have done today.” 

Hernan hissed. “Bring it on, show me what you’ve got. But you need to know that I’m just following the rules and perform my job task with loyalty. Jace Wayland, you are a shadowhunter, instead of the filthy downworlder. You should know who your boss on top. Against the Clave is never a wise choice, unless you have a death wish like what your parabatai do.”

Jace clenched his fists and walked closer to Hernan, feeling his angst was burning fiercely and painfully. He needed to release his anger now and he knew it. Someone going to pay the price since they’re hurting his family. However, out of Jace’s expectation, Isabelle is the one who stopped Jace from being impulsive. 

“Stand aside, Izzy. I need to teach this bastard a lesson so he won’t forget to show people some respect next time!” Jace said angrily. 

Isabelle shook her head slightly. “Jace, I hate to say this but it seems mum and dad saying right though. We need to be calm so that we can rescue Alec.”

Jace frowned. 

Isabelle mouthed and showed her phone screen to Jace. “Magnus is our priority.” 

Jace blinked his eyes as he noticed that Magnus was still on the line. Jace then looking at Isabelle with a shocked face. He never thought of that Isabelle was contacting with Magnus secretly.

After exchanged a gaze with Isabelle, Jace nodded and finally stay calm a bit. Isabelle was right. If he started a fight with Hernan, then Hernan will have pieces of evidence and good excuses to arrest them as well. So… Now they should find Magnus quickly and discuss with him. Magnus might have some better ideas to save Alec. However, out of their expectation again since Magnus is always a magical warlock who was full of mystery and surprises. 

A shinning colorful portal appeared in the room magically all in sudden. Everyone looked so surprises until they lost the ability to talk and to think. 

After a long while, Isabelle and Jace gasped and whispered in a synced voice. “Magnus.”

Magnus’s deadly cold sight fixed on Hernan.   
“You must be the one who arrested Alec by the name of your stupid law.”

Hernan in shocked at first, but he managed to calm himself down so fast. After a hiss, Hernan mocked with a loud tone. “Magnus Bane. You really save our time, don’t you? Since you’re coming here by yourself, I assumed that you are finally come around and decided to surrender yourself to us. Despite all your efforts, you should still know that opening a portal in the institute without official permission was an act of against the accord too. You will get extra punishment on your reckless action as well.”

Magnus hissed and shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, right! Well said indeed. So… I think you won’t be mind if I do this to you so that I can add-on a few more offenses and get more punishment as per your inner wishes.” Once the last word slipped from Magnus’s mouth, Magnus waving his hands and threw a blue lighting power ball direct shot on Hernan, which made Hernan flew and hit on the wall fiercely.

“Magnus!” Isabelle shouted uncontrollably. 

“What are you doing, Magnus Bane?!” Maryse yelled while Robert stunned blankly beside her.

“Nice shot!” Jace raised his eyebrows and stared at Magnus. “But then… What’s your next planning?”

Magnus gazed around Alec’s family, those people in the room that might be officially considered as his family too. Magnus caressed the Lightwood’s engagement ring on his finger when the rest of the shadowhunters surrounded him with seraph blades after his unexpected sudden attacks on Hernan. 

“Magnus Bane, you are under arrest!” One of the shadowhunter shouted out loudly.

Magnus ignored those shadowhunters, then he fixed his gazes on ‘his family’.

“Happy to see you again with this new identity.” Magnus showed his engagement ring to Maryse and Robert. “Like what Alec had informed you, I’m going to marry Alec very soon. Now, with or without your approval, Alec is my fiancé and nothing gonna change this, never.”

Maryse and Robert gasped for breath and stared at Magnus speechless, full of shock and angriness. 

Isabelle and Jace gave Magnus a wry smile. 

“Magnus, you always know how to choose a perfect timing to show up,” Isabelle commented softly.

“Thanks for the compliment.” Magnus smiled.

Jace sighed. “Not really a compliment. Even though I love how you threw the lighting ball at that stupid clave guy. But the problem now is how should we settle this mess…?”

Noticed that those shadowhunters stood closer to him and ready to arrest him, Magnus stay very calm and replied to Jace in a firm tone. 

“Don’t worry, blond hair. I will take care of Alec in jail. By the way, I seriously need to give Alec some lessons. How dare he planned to sacrifice himself for us in such a worse and stupid method.” Magnus said with a heavy sigh.

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a quick glare, but a soft smile appeared on their worried faces and replaced the previous sad look. At least they know that Alec won’t be so lonely while being locked in the jail…? If this can be counted as one good news too.

After shot a glare at Isabelle and Jace, Magnus reassured again when those shadowhunters hold him down and grabbed his hands to his back. “Leave Alec to me. I swear by the name of Morningstar that I will protect him till the last drop of my power and till my last breath.”

Jace and Isabelle nodded their heads. 

“Make sure you are in safe too, Magnus,” Isabelle said. 

Jace promised. “Hang on in there, be strong. We will try our best to rescue you all as soon as possible!”

Magnus shrugged again in a cool manner. Before leaving the room with those shadowhunters, he sent a death glare at the unconscious Hernan who lying on the floor. 

After following the shadowhunters walked out from the room, the shadowhunters led Magnus to the dungeon. 

“Magnus!” Alec’s voice caught Magnus’s attention easily while he’s on the way to the dungeon. 

“Alexander!” Magnus smiled happily when he finally met with his fiancé again. He saw that Alec had been arrested by two shadowhunters as so he does.

“You shouldn’t be here! I told you to hide!” Alec yelled worriedly. The shadowhunter who hold Alec down pushed him harder to urge him walked faster.

Magnus gazed at Alec and shook his head. “To hide myself and watch you sacrifice yourself in such a stupid way? Oh, Alexander… You should know that I will never let you go, right?”

“Magnus…” Alec burst into tears. “It’s not worth at all.”

“SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!” One of the shadowhunters shouted impatiently as he saw Magnus and Alec non-stop talking all the way to the Dungeon. But it seemed has zero effect on Magnus and Alec. The couple ignored the shadowhunters surrounded them and keep talking like nobody with them at all. 

“Don’t simply tell me it’s not worth. Alexander, we are engaged now. I’m not going to let anyone separate us for any ridiculous reasons. I don’t want to be apart with you. So please… Wherever you go, please take me. I’ll follow you no matter what, till the death tear us apart.” Magnus’s lips were trembling, he laughed with teary eyes.

“Magnus. Magnus…” Alec whispered his lover’s name repeating. 

“Do you still remember what the words I told you when I accepted your engagement ring?” Magnus smiled tenderly. “You are mine and I belong to you. Our lives and our souls are linked, no one shall die without the other’s accompany, and no one shall leave without the other’s permission.”

“Magnus. Yes, I remember… I will never forget it.” Alec cried.

“That’s it. So please keep your promise to me as well. Alexander, wherever you go please take me together with you. I rather die than living alone in a world without your accompany.” Magnus gasped for breath, the tears falling down from his eyes uncontrollably. 

Even at this moment, Magnus looked beautiful and looked breathtaking to Alec too.  
By the Angel, he is so lucky to have a fiancé like Magnus. 

Alec laughed at himself, feeling happiness warmed up his heart. Even though he might facing the sentences and get whatever punishment from the clave, but he was not worried at all because Magnus was be with him. As long as they are being together, there’s nothing to be afraid.

 

[To Be Continued]


	5. Secretive brother in law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even at this moment, Magnus looked beautiful and looked breathtaking to Alec too.  
> By the Angel, he is so lucky to have a fiancé like Magnus. 
> 
> Alec laughed at himself, feeling happiness warmed up his heart. Even though he might facing the sentences and get whatever punishment from the clave, but he was not worried at all because Magnus was be with him. As long as they are being together, there’s nothing to be afraid.

Alec and Magnus were locked in the dungeon in New York shadowhunter institute. So far, the clave still acting friendly to them. No more torture or any fierce interrogation yet. Not yet, at least by now. Only one of the representative persons from the Clave sent a potion to the dungeon and forced Magnus to drink it, which can temporarily disable warlock magic effectively for a short period.

Alec almost fighting with the representative but Magnus stopped him and willing to drink the potion voluntary. Alec looked worried indeed, however, Magnus smiled and calmed his boyfriend down. 

“It’s okay, Alexander. I’ll be okay.” Magnus said with a soft confident smile. 

Alec then nodded and chose to let go since Magnus already said like this. 

Besides that, the clave and the shadowhunters who guarded them also being too much friendly and kind enough to lock Magnus and Alec together in the same room. Alec feeling weird because he never expected to have such kind treatment. However, a happy-go-lucky person like Magnus who is incredibly optimistic and high on life, he always able to make the best out of every situation. 

“No need to worry about too much, Alexander. If they’re going to kill us, they will kill us too, it’s just the time matter. So, that’s not necessary to worry too much or make us kill our mood and waste our precious moments of being together.” Magnus said while gazing at his both hands. He tried a few times to use his magic, but all his efforts failed as per his expectation.

Alec sighed and sat back beside Magnus, then he held Magnus’s hands to his. “How are you feeling? The potion that you drank won’t harm you further but only disable your magic ability temporarily, right?”

Magnus blinked his eyes and bit his lips with a sheepishly look. 

Alec seemed to senses something from it. He feeling doubts and questioning Magnus immediately. “Magnus, tell me the truth. What’s the potion that you drank? I need to know the exact details! You should know what is it, right? That’s why you willing to drink it without a fight!”

“I… I…” Magnus sounded nervous. 

“Magnus!” Alec looked angry now. “Please don’t tell me that you drank it even that you’re not sure what is it!”

“I’m sorry but there’s nothing to worry about, okay? They won’t just simply kill me like that, at least not that easy way. Alexander, trust me, the clave most likely to torture the downworlder like me until the death of us. So, my point is, just a little potion won’t be any big harm to me. Even though I have to admit there’s a lot of inconveniences to lose my power temporarily. This kind of feeling is truly weird…” Magnus explained. 

Alec felt speechless and looked defeated at his warlock boyfriend. “You are stupid!”

“I just don’t want to see any dramatic fight between you and them.” Magnus sighed and gripped Alec’s hands tightly, then he continued with a soft tone. “Alexander, they are your shadowhunters teammates after all. I know you won’t blame them either since they are just following the rules from the Clave.”

Alec looked down and the sadness clearly showed on his face. “Magnus, can you please just put yourself in the first place? I don’t want you to make any more sacrifices for me or for such stupid reasons to protect me. Seriously, I never want you to put me into your primary consideration.”

“Silly Nephilim.” Magnus teased and placed a tender kiss on Alec’s cheek. Then, Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder and gazing blankly at the dark dungeon ceiling. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec apologized sadly.

Magnus sighed again. “There’s nothing to say sorry.”

“But I’m…” 

Magnus stopped Alec’s unfinished words quickly. “Alexander, I love you.”

“… I love you too.” Alec replied with teary eyes.

Magnus smiled. “Our love means everything to me. I willing to do anything for you and you should never feel sorry for it. Alexander, I know that you will do the same for me too.”

Alec nodded silently as the answer.

Magnus spoke again. “Remember the days when you met with my father? Alexander, you are so brave and willing to fight against my father just to protect me. You stood up protectively for me, you made me feel so proud and so touched…”

“I just want you to be safe,” Alec said. 

“I know.” Magnus chuckled. “You even quarreled with your parents for me… I heard that you yelled at your parents when they say something nasty about me…” 

“…Well, it’s just… Oh… You heard that…” Alec sighed and complaint softly. “Izzy shouldn’t be calling you. I never want you to come here… I just want you to hide in a safe place and live a better life without any dramas…”

Magnus shook his head. “You are truly stupid. To be honest, Alexander, I feel so glad that Isabelle able to call me in time.” Magnus lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on Alec’s hand.

“Luckily I am here with you, my love,” Magnus said with a sigh of relief. “But seriously, Alexander… You should not fight with your parents over my issues anymore.”

“They just can’t understand… They always labeling you with some negative words. I hate the feeling that you are being hurt by my family… I can’t control how people think or talk about you, but I just can’t accept how my family treats you badly.”

“I know. I know that, okay? But Alexander… If you keep fighting with your parents, they will only treat me even worse than the current situation. You can’t keep fighting with your parents. There’s not much help on it, but only bring the worse results.” Magnus said.

Alec frowned. “But… I cannot just stand and stare, and pretending that nothing happened!”

Magnus smiled softly and caressing Alec’s face with one hand. “I have appreciated your efforts to protect me. But Alexander, I want you to know that I can’t let myself become the reason to distance your relationship with your parents.”

“Magnus…”

“Alexander, your parents... Maryse, and Robert only want the best for you. But unfortunately, the fact is that I’m not good enough to meet their expectation yet. I can’t change my background and my identity as a downworlder warlock or fallen angel’s offspring. However, I will try my best to change their impression on me, if I still have the chance to do so.” Magnus laughed sarcastically. “Who knows impress and pleasing the in-law parents can be hard like this, huh?”

Alec chuckled. After a short silence, Alec said. “Magnus, you are so good to me.”

Magnus nodded proudly. “Yes, I am. Because you are worth it.”

Alec smiled and looked down. He rested his head against Magnus’s.  
“Honestly, your father… He is lots easier to please than my parents.”

“Is this a joke?” Magnus laughed.

Alec laughed together with Magnus too. Then, he spoke again. “It seems a little bit unfair to you. It must be tough for you because you have to please all of my siblings and parents. But I only need to handle your father, Asmodeus.”

Magnus suddenly becomes quiet and looked intense. 

“…Magnus? Are you okay?” Alec asked. 

“Well… Actually…I have something want to tell you.” Magnus continued in hesitation.

“Yes…? What is it?” Alec looked confused. He then encouraged Magnus and said. “Magnus, whatever you want to say or to tell me, you don’t have to have any hesitation. There are no more secrets between us, right?”

Magnus smiled and nodded. “Yup. You are right.”

Alec gave Magnus a warm smile. “So, what is it?”

Magnus took a deep breath, which made Alec feeling nervous. 

“Is this another bad news?” Alec asked and licked his dry lips.

“Well… It’s not that bad.” Magnus answered.

“Okay. I think my heart is getting calmer now to accept any breaking news.” Alec sighed.

Magnus nodded in agreement. Then, he looked up at Alec and gave Alec a small soft smile. “My father is a greater demon and the demon always has a lot of children. You know that, right?”

“…Yes. But… So what…? Are you trying to tell me that you have lots of demons or maybe the warlocks siblings?” Alec asked. 

“Yes and no. Based on what I know, my father has a lot of demons’ offspring indeed. But most of them are nameless asmodei whom I did not even know and don’t have any relationship with me at all.” Magnus said.

“Okay, well noted on this. So, what’s the point? I only care about those things or any person who relates to you!” Alec placed a soft kiss on Magnus’s forehead. 

“Ya, that’s the point.” Magnus continued to say. “I have one half-brother, who can be considered quite close to me.”

“I never heard you say anything about him before.” 

“I never tell anybody about him for almost the centuries. Only a few of my old friends like Catarina and Ragnor know about him.” Magnus released a sad sigh and started to tell the story.

“Alexander, I sincerely thought for once that he will be the one who accompanies me for an eternity life, but I was wrong. Who knows he just left me alone as anybody do… He abandoned me.”

“He abandoned you?” Alec asked carefully, then he wrapped his arms around Magnus, tried to use his way to comfort Magnus when he saw the sorrow in Magnus’s eyes. 

Magnus remained silent for a short while and gasped for breath when he sank into his memories. Alec pressed a tender kiss on Magnus’s hair and said again. “You know it, right? If you don’t want to talk about that right now, then you can stop at any time.”

“But I hope that you can understand me more. After everything that we had been through, I don’t want to hide anything from you. Alexander, I feel so glad to have you by my side to listen to my whole life stories that I might never share to anyone else but you.”

Alec hugged Magnus tightly without saying anything. 

Magnus whispered. “Only for you, my Alexander.”

“Yes, I know.” Alec smiled. “So now, talk more about your brother to me. I can’t wait to hear it!”

Magnus nodded. “Kazaf. His name is Kazaf, my one and only recognized brother.”

“…Is him a warlock like you?” 

“No. He is an angel.” Magnus said.

“…What…?... Again, what are you saying?” Alec blinked his eyes in confusion. 

Magnus took a deep breath. “He is known as the angel of darkness in heaven, and he also is one of the princes of hell in Edom. Kazaf and I are sharing the same bloodline by Asmodeus, he is the oldest son of my father. Kazaf’s mother is one of the archangels, he was born in a very long time ago before me. At that time, the angels’ war began and upon my father fallen from heaven.”

Alec was blinking his eyes again, totally in shock by what Magnus told him.

It's exciting when you feel like you've finally found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. After what they had been through together, Alec finally realized that he was not alone anymore, whatever the decision he makes, he should be considered Magnus’s position and what Magnus feels. 

A hell ruler father, checked.  
But what about the half-demon and half-angel brother of Magnus?  
This was insane!

“So… I do not only have the greater demon and also the ruler of Edom as a father in law but also have another half-angel and half-demon hybrid angel as a brother in law?” Alec swallowed hard, started to feel that Magnus was far known about him, but the sad thing is that he knows too little about Magnus.

 

[To Be Continued]


	6. Old memoriesⅠ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hell ruler father, checked.  
> But what about the half-demon and half-angel brother of Magnus?  
> This was insane!
> 
> “So… I do not only have the greater demon and also the ruler of Edom as a father in law but also have another half-angel and half-demon hybrid angel as a brother in law?” Alec swallowed hard, started to feel that Magnus was far known about him, but the sad thing is that he knows too little about Magnus.

Edom.  
Kazaf sitting on the cliff and looking in the abyss, the raging hellfire burning below of his swinging legs.

“Prince Kazaf.” A low girl’s voice calling him from behind.

Kazaf sighed and replied with a tired tone. “Didn’t I mentioned that I need some quiet space? Why don’t you all just leave me alone?” 

“I’m sorry to disturb you. However, this is related to Magnus…” 

Kazaf frowned and turned his head to the girl who was talking to him immediately. That girl has long black straight hair and fair skin. She bowed her head and respectfully talked to Kazaf. “I’m afraid that Magnus was making some troubles again. Azazel sent a demon here and brought us a message, they request you go to Azazel there now.”？

“Oh, gosh.” Kazaf sighed heavily and stood up quickly. He asked softly. “Jez, did my father knows about this?”

“I believe the Lord has not received this news yet. After the… 'small talk' with you, the lord left to somewhere and hasn’t returned.” Jez chose her words carefully by using the ‘small talk’, instead of the ‘quarrel’ which may suit the actual scene most.

Kazaf commanded with a serious look. “Keep a low profile to my father as usual, I will go and bring Magnus home.”

Jez lowered her head and curtsy to Kazaf. Then, Kazaf teleported via white smoke and disappeared in the blinks of eyes. 

——————

Azazel’s palace. 

“LET ME GO!” Magnus yelled at two demons who hold him down to the ground. 

Azazel, one of the princes in hell, who also known as the Forger of Weapons, he stared at Magnus with a wicked smile. “Magnus Bane, you not scared of death, doesn’t it?”

“You better let go of me! If my father and my brother knew that you caught me up, they will certainly take an act of revenge on you!” Magnus struggled in the demons’ arms, he tried so hard to escape but failed. 

“You are damn right though, Magnus Bane. Asmodeus and Kazaf are pampering you too much! That’s why you become such ignorance and stupid warlock.” Azazel hissed and continued angrily. “But this time is different, I have a good reason to claim back some compensation…”

Magnus bit his lips worriedly and cursed silently in his heart. “Damn it!”

At the same time, Kazaf teleported into the hall via a smoke form. 

“Ah, finally,” Azazel smirked at Kazaf.

Magnus looked up at Kazaf with a surprising look. “Kazaf!”

A slight of angriness showed on Kazaf’s eyes when he saw Magnus pressed to the ground by two demons. 

“What are you doing, uncle Azazel?” Kazaf asked calmly. “I am standing right here as per your request. So, please release Magnus now.”

Azazel walked closer to Kazaf. “Kazaf, I am asking for your presence, instead of going to Asmodeus directly, that is because I believe that you are still a wise and fair person. If you want me to release Magnus, sure no problem. But before that, you should give me some reasonable compensation on behalf of your stupid warlock half-brother.”

“Why should I make compensation to you?” After that, Kazaf sighed and turned his face to Magnus. “What have you done this time, Chocolate?”

Magnus swallowed hard and looked embarrassed. “I… I…” He stuttered.

Kazaf looked a little bit impatience and confused while Azazel was raising his right hand and then his fingers pointed to the broken glasses on the ground.

“Nah, Kazaf. Look it yourself, your little brother has broken some of my precious vases... A smart person like you should see through it easily, doesn’t it? You must know exactly how much of these values cost.” Azazel said.

Kazaf dropped his glamour down and his original two-color eyes shining brightly. There are some special runes marked on the broken glasses. Kazaf recognized it easily, those belong to strong and unique protection runes, which designed for locking up the souls. If not guessing wrong, Kazaf’s intuition also telling him that Magnus got into deep trouble this time. It seemed Magnus not only broke up Azazel’s ‘vases’, but he was accidentally releasing the sinful human souls, those Azazel collected hardly and usually used them for refining the weapons.

“Please accept my sincere apologies on behalf of Magnus. Uncle Azazel, you should know that Magnus is still too young and reckless. I believe he was just doing it for a lark, you know how playful he is.” Kazaf lowered his head to Azazel and sent a serious glare on Magnus at the same time.

Azazel hissed and looked not satisfied at all. “Kazaf, your apologizes means nothing to me at this moment. I just want to get all my lost souls back!”

Kazaf looked up at Azazel, his tone was calm and bold. “Uncle Azazel, please be fair a little bit. I felt so sorry about those souls that you accidentally lost because of Magnus’s unintentionally acts. However, it is quite an impossible mission for me to re-collecting those souls. You should know this well. Thus, I believe there must-have another way to make this up. Please name your other prices. What should I do to make you release Magnus?”

“What if I say that I insist to get those souls back to me?” Azazel asked in a challenging manner. 

Kazaf’s crystal purple and golden cat eyes gazing at Azazel silently. He always knows Azazel is one of his troublesome problem-maker uncles. Looked like this time Azazel was not going to let it go easily, again. 

Noticed that Azazel was deliberately made difficulties for Kazaf. Magnus realized that he was once again brought troubles to his brother, this made Magnus felt sad and guilty. 

“Stop it! It’s all my faults, you can aim at me and punish me whatever you want, but just leave Kazaf alone!” Magnus shouted eagerly. 

A sarcastic smile showed on Azazel’s face after he heard what Magnus said. 

Kazaf sighed and sent a warning glare on Magnus. “Keep quiet, Chocolate!”

“But…” Magnus wanted to say something else, however, Kazaf stopped him quickly. 

“I say QUIET!” Kazaf snapped. 

Magnus shocked a little bit when he saw Kazaf’s angry face, then he stunned quietly. Kazaf sighed again while he noticing Magnus’s sad face expression. 

“Kazaf, I have no interest to see how you lecture your brother. I just want to get all my souls back! You know exactly how hard for me to collect those souls… But thanks to your stupid brother, he ruined all my entire efforts in just a few seconds.” Azazel said impatiently.

Kazaf shook his head slightly. “Uncle Azazel, didn’t I make it clear enough? It’s quite an impossible mission to re-collect all souls for you. But still, I am willing to make some reasonable compensation to you.”

Azazel hissed. “No way, I will accept nothing except those souls!”

“Fine, I get it now. You are trying to make troubles only.” Kazaf narrowed his eyes, sound a bit nasty than the previous polite manner. “So… I think we can cut all the craps and direct to the point. I am coming here for Magnus, I want to bring him back in safe and sound, no matter what you say. If you want to fight with me, I’m surely okay with that. Let’s get a fight and save breath to say these useless things. After that, the final results might probably become both sides get maybe … some minor or major injuries to end this story. Tell me, uncle Azazel, Is this what you really want?”

Azazel clenching his fist and stared at Kazaf fiercely. 

“I can call you uncle and treat you like a real nephew toward uncle. But before I do it so, I hope that you can at least acting as an elder, and do anything that a real elder will do for the younger.” Kazaf shook his head again, felt disappointed. 

“…I didn’t say that I want to pick a fight with you. I just hoping to get some compensation for the loss, that’s all.” Azazel replied carefully. “Kazaf, you should know what will be like if our discussion turned into a fight here.”

“See? Uncle Azazel, you know exactly how the story will end if both of us getting to a serious fight.” Kazaf continued with a firm tone. He knew that Azazel won’t be simply fighting against him, since Azazel also understand how powerful he could be, as long as he gets into a serious mode.

Azazel hissed but says nothing this time.

After that, Kazaf shifted his sight at Magnus who still guarded by two demons and lying on the ground defencelessly.

“Let go of my brother now.” Kazaf looked at two demons who caught Magnus.

The demons were looking back at their master, Azazel, not sure what to do. 

Kazaf increased pitch in voice, looked at Azazel and added with a threatening tone. “Uncle Azazel.” 

Azazel took a deep breath and finally nodded at the demons. Then, the demons followed Azazel’s silent instruction immediately to let go of Magnus. 

Once got rid of the demons who hold him down, Magnus ran faster towards Kazaf with a racing heart. “Kazaf!” He called out his brother’s name.

Kazaf gave Magnus a small smile and a soft relief sigh. 

“Kazaf, don’t forget that you owe me one favor for what happened today. You should understand that my kindness depends on whom I talk to.” Azazel said.

Kazaf sighed and nodded at Azazel silently, knew that his relatives and family never an easy-going person when the things related to their own interests. But no matter how at least he finally can has Magnus back. As long as Magnus is safe. 

“Come on, Chocolate, let’s go home!” Kazaf said while grabbed Magnus’s arm. Magnus didn’t say anything. He just followed Kazaf closely, and then left Azazel’s palace with Kazaf in a white smoke form together.

 

[To Be Continued]


	7. Old memoriesⅡ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kazaf, don’t forget that you owe me one favor for what happened today. You should understand that my kindness depends on whom I talk to.” Azazel said.
> 
> Kazaf sighed and nodded at Azazel silently, knew that his relatives and family never an easy-going person when the things related to their own interests. But no matter how at least he finally can has Magnus back. As long as Magnus is safe. 
> 
> “Come on, Chocolate, let’s go home!” Kazaf said while grabbed Magnus’s arm. Magnus didn’t say anything. He just followed Kazaf closely, and then left Azazel’s palace with Kazaf in a white smoke form together.

“Chocolate, I've warned you many times already, don't mess with uncle Azazel.” Said Kazaf when ran fingers through Magnus’s hair as some kind of gentle punishment. He knew that Magnus always cares about his hairstyle and appearance.

“Kazaf, don’t touch my hair!” Magnus complained. He pushed Kazaf away and tried to maintain his hairstyle by combing the messy hair by hands.

Looked at Magnus who clearly in frustration, Kazaf chuckled. “Don’t worry, little brother. You looked good as always even when your hair is a mess.”

Magnus pressed lips together with a fake smile, then he narrowed his eyes at Kazaf in annoyance. 

Kazaf released a wide smile in satisfaction. He loves to tease Magnus very much because Magnus always can give him many kinds of a different reaction. It’s such a blessing to have a brother like Magnus. He’s truly an adorable and the cutest brother to him. However, unfortunately, Magnus is always a troublesome brother to him as well. Kazaf was wondering if Magnus can being obedient and stop making any troubles even just for a day or not.

“Hey, Chocolate, do you know what the mistakes have you done today?” Kazaf decided to teach Magnus a lesson. 

“Huh…? Hmmm…” Magnus looked away immediately and avoided Kazaf’s judging sight. 

“Magnus.” Kazaf sounds a bit serious now, which made Magnus feeling tense indeed.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus bowed his head sheepishly. 

Kazaf sighed and grabbed Magnus’s shoulders, forcing Magnus looking back at him. “Listen to me, Chocolate. I am very serious now. Can you please promise to me that you won’t be reckless anymore?”

“It is kind of impossible mission to me, Kazaf.” Magnus answered honestly.

Kazaf’s palm slapped to his forehead, looked speechless. 

“Just get over it, Kazaf. You know me, don’t you? I’m sorry, okay? But seriously, I can’t meet your expectation to be an obedient brother. You know that won’t happen, as long as I am Magnus Bane.” Magnus blinked his eyes innocently.

“Yeah, you are right though. You are born to be a trouble maker, isn’t?” Kazaf pinched Magnus’s cheek and teased. “Dumb, dumb chocolate.”

“Hey! Don’t be so rude to me!” Magnus complained again, he tried to dodge away from Kazaf.

“I hate to admit this but uncle Azazel is right about you. Father and I are pampering you too much, which make you weak and get used to depending on others.” Kazaf gave Magnus a tired smile. 

Don’t know why and don’t know how, but Magnus seemed can sense something different from Kazaf. “Kaz… Why are you look so sad?”

Kazaf stunned by Magnus’s words. “…What?”

“I can sense it. You are sad, don’t you? What makes you feel sad?” Magnus asked.

Kazaf swallowed hard and gazing at Magnus silently. 

“Kazaf…?” Magnus tried to call his brother’s name softly, hoped to get some reaction from his brother.

“I am fine.” Kazaf lied. Then, he spoke again with a calm and firm tone. “Magnus… I want you to listen to me, okay? Promise me that you will take care of yourself in a better way. Be good, be obedient, be brave, and be a kind person. Don’t be reckless and don’t be cocky, don’t do anything stupid in the future and don’t create those unnecessary troubles to yourself.”

“O… Okay…?” Magnus answered uncertainly with an uneasy feeling. 

“Magnus, I need a firm answer,” Kazaf said.

“…Okay.” Magnus replied.

“Okay for what?” Kazaf asked again.

Magnus sighed, finally gave in. “I promise to you, okay? I will listen to you. Start onwards, I will try to be a good and obedient brother, do whatever you want me to do.”

Kazaf caressing Magnus’s hair gently. “Yeah, that’s my little brother.”

“Don’t play with my hair, please…” Magnus groaned but didn’t stopped Kazaf. He cared about his hairstyle very much, however, a part of him still can accept his big brother as his priority. Kazaf is always an exception in Magnus’s heart. Actually, Magnus enjoyed the little bonding moment with Kazaf as well.

Kazaf looked at Magnus and kept the eye contact with him. “Chocolate, tell me, why are you going to mess with uncle Azazel?” 

“I don’t like him,” Magnus answered.

“Every time when I saved you from our other uncles and random demons’ hands, you also saying like this.” Kazaf pointed out the truth.

Magnus shrugged. “Fine, I don’t like all of them. It’s the truth, okay? They don’t like me either. They always said that I am a useless warlock, they said I am good for nothing, they said I am weak and not deserved to be here!”

Kazaf’s heart pricked when he saw Magnus’s sad face. Then, Kazaf walked closer to Magnus and hugged him gently. “Don’t listen to them, chocolate. You are the best. They are just jealous of you. Look, like what I told you, people always like to accuse and belittle someone who better than them.”

Magnus felt comforted by Kazaf’s encouragement. He smiled and nodded his head in Kazaf’s warm arms.

“But no matter what happens, Magnus, I need you to know that, you are not allowed to harm anyone innocent, got it?” Kazaf said.

Magnus frowned and pushed Kazaf away from him gently. “When did I hurt anyone innocent?”

“What have you done by your unintentional acts could be the sinful acts at the same time. Chocolate, do you know that the evil souls which you released today, they will become a danger to someone else?” Kazaf said.

“But I… I… Didn’t mean it.” Magnus bowed his head down and looked worried. “I just want to make fun of uncle Azazel. He always cares about his vases, I thought it will be fun if I breaking them as an act of revenge…”

Kazaf sighed heavily. “You should know that what you have done is totally a wrong move.”

“I’m sorry…” Magnus apologized.

Kazaf stroking Magnus’s hair and replied in a soft tone. “It’s okay, Chocolate. All of us learn from our mistakes. Especially like us who have eternity life, we have to be more caution on our action. What have we done could be someone else nightmare, and this could be our nightmare as well to haunt us forever lifetime.”

Magnus nodded. 

Kazaf gave Magnus another warm smile. “Be more careful in the future, okay? What if one day I cannot stay by your side anymore, you also need to be strong and take care of yourself.”

“Kazaf, is everything is okay?” Magnus asked worriedly. “Why are you say like this? Will you leave me alone?”

Kazaf sighed again. “Chocolate, you seriously need to grow up and learn a better way to protect yourself. Be mature a little bit and stop being childish or act like a troublemaker.”

“Kazaf, answer my question. Why do you say this? Tell me, are you planning to leave me?” Magnus asked eagerly.

Kazaf replied in a tired but honest tone. “You are still far too young to understand my thoughts.”

“I am not young anymore! Kazaf, I already 150 years old!” Magnus replied harshly.

Kazaf chuckled. “But for me, you are still too young.”

Magnus looked unhappy and crossed his arms. He stared at Kazaf with teary eyes. “So… Are you serious about this? Do you want to leave me? I thought you are close to me and we are brothers.”

“Yes, we are brothers. And, there’s no one close to me like you do, chocolate.” Kazaf answered firmly.

“But then, you still planning to leave me…?”

Kazaf sighed and caressed Magnus’s cheek softly. “Our lives are eternal. Every stage of life has something that you want to pursue and desire the most.”

Magnus looked confused. “So… At this moment, what are you want to pursue and desire the most?”

Kazaf seemed thought of someone or something precious, his smile looked soft but also brighter than usual. Magnus not sure what is it. However, Kazaf not ready to tell Magnus anything yet. 

Kazaf not answering Magnus’s question directly but added in a gentle tone. “Chocolate, all of us have some life missions to be fulfilled. Maybe this is my destiny too. A person like me, I born to maintain the balance of the worlds. Sometimes… I realized that… To protect the beloved one, we should be leaving them for good.” 

“What are you mean…? I don’t understand it, Kaz…” Magnus said in confusion.

Kazaf shook his head. “It’s okay, chocolate. One day, when you are growing up, then you surely can understand me.”

Magnus nodded but wondered when the day of Kazaf mentioned would coming.

Kazaf spoke again. His voice is soft but full of determination. “I may be leaving you for good, but chocolate… I am just one call away. You can reach me whenever you want, and I will watch over you on somewhere else, some places that you might not see and considered a little bit far away from you. But no matter what, you will never be alone because my soul will go on with you. Mark my words.”

“I never want to leave you or be apart with you,” Magnus said. “I don’t want to be alone, Kazaf. Why don’t you stay?”

Kazaf shook his head again. “It’s my choice, chocolate. And, I won’t regret the decision I made. I hope that you can be supporting me too. Will you?”

“Should I support you? Why am I feel sad and my heart is painful?” Said Magnus, who touching his chest sadly. 

Kazaf opened his arms widely and hugged Magnus again.  
Then, he whispered in Magnus’s ear.

“Live a life that you will never regret. Be true to yourself and go pursue a real-life and happiness that you are longing for. You deserve a better life than living here, my dear chocolate.”

“…Can I…?” Magnus asked in a low tone.

“Sure, you can have it, as long as you want it.”

Kazaf’s words gave Magnus some strength and hope in somehow. Magnus looked agitated and felt excited. Magnus bit his lips and moved his body backward a little bit. Then, his glowing cat-eyes were gazing deeply in Kazaf’s bi-color eyes.

“…You know that I am always curious about living life in another dimension. But what if I leave here as you do… Then, what about our father…?” Magnus asked again. “Father will be lonely, right? And, he won’t allow it too. I know that he always stops us from leaving here… He said that no one out there will be accepting our true selves as he did.”

This time, Kazaf stay in silence for a short while. After took a deep breath, Kazaf answered Magnus softly. “There’s nothing to be afraid or worry about, Chocolate. Some people hate us and reject us, but there are also have people who destined to be friends and be good with us. You will meet them one day, it’s just the time matter.”

Magnus smiled as silent replied. 

“And, our father… I believe he will understand us as well. Because he is loving us, no matter what.” Said Kazaf sincerely.

 

[To Be Continued]


	8. Hello, brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Kazaf stay in silence for a short while. After took a deep breath, Kazaf answered Magnus softly. “There’s nothing to be afraid or worry about, Chocolate. Some people hate us and reject us, but there are also have people who destined to be friends and be good with us. You will meet them one day, it’s just the time matter.”
> 
> Magnus smiled as silent replied. 
> 
> “And, our father… I believe he will understand us as well. Because he is loving us, no matter what.” Said Kazaf sincerely.

Present time.   
The dungeon in New York shadowhunter institute. 

“Then, what happened next?” Alec asked. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, fully focused on Magnus’s stories. 

“Kazaf left me not so long after that. Then, I knew it from my father that Kazaf accepted his grandfather’s suggestion and offer to be a real angel in the silver city.” Magnus said, he rubbed his hands together and looked troubled.

“Silver city… Heaven’s city. I thought that it only appeared in our legend and bedtime stories.”

“All the legends are true. Remember?” Magnus looked up at Alec with a wry smile. 

“Wait… I think I missed some important points here.” Alec looked confused. He asked again with a racing heart. “Magnus, who is Kazaf’s grandfather? You said that Kazaf was leaving you because of his grandfather’s suggestion and offer to stay in heaven, right? So, this also means that Kazaf’s grandfather is…”

“The creator and sustainer of the universe.” Magnus completed Alec’s unfinished sentence with a calm tone.

“Oh…Wow.” Alec was quite surprised by Magnus’s answer. It’s hard for him to link Magnus with those unexpected persons. If Kazaf is the grandchildren of God, then it also means that Magnus has a certain kinship with the big guy up there, doesn’t it?

“At that time, my father was very upset and angry when he knew Kazaf wanted to leave Edom. My father claimed that God snatched Kazaf away from him, and he also blamed Angel Elizabeth who falling in love with Kazaf for seducing Kazaf, which made Kazaf left his own kin family.” Said Magnus with a sad tone.

Alec swallowed his saliva, looked totally in shocked and confused.   
“…Angel Elizabeth…?”

“Kazaf’s lover, Elize was an archangel who serves for God. The decision of leaving Edom is the beginning of Kazaf’s love tragic.” Magnus sighed and looked down on his trembling hands. Then, he continued explained to Alec. “My father really furious about Kazaf’s decision. Besides that, the love relationship between Kazaf and Elize weren’t recognized by the others too. Some of the angels and demons worried about Kazaf and Elize’s close relationship might bring disaster to both dimensions. Kazaf has complicated bloodline and his power is far too strong, so when he and Elize getting closer and closer, there are more parties disagree on their love relationship.”

Alec nodded in agreement. “I can understand it. Being as too powerful existence, Kazaf always a threat to someone else.”

“Here the worst part… After a while that Kazaf left Edom to the Heaven, some of the rebel angels and the demons, include my father, they led a terrible war as an act of revenge to against with the wills of God. They believed the God had a secretive motive, which might be a threat to the others since he allowed and approved Kazaf and Elize's love relationship. And, my other fallen angel uncles were trying to take revenge, they wanted a payback as returns on God’s punishment at them. They hated to be banished to hell. So, when my father was too focus himself on Kazaf’s matter, most of the princes of hell and those greater demons breaking through the boundary and escaped from hell, then the war began. On the other hand, my father was done something terrible too … He joined the war in chaos, wanted nothing but eager to get back Kazaf at that time.” Said Magnus.

Alec’s widened eyes getting bigger when he finally realized such dark history which he never had a chance to know it. “This history is quite new to me. I never heard about this, I bet our library also don’t have the relevant resources.”

“Of course, my darling. Don’t be surprised that the angels would cover their darkest past as well.” Magnus blinked his eyes and leaned closer to Alec, tried to seek some comfort. 

Alec spoke again. “Did you… Participated in it?”

Magnus sighed and shook his head. “Of course, no. I am just a useless warlock, too weak and far too young to do anything else. Furthermore, I remembered that my father imprisoned me in Edom during the war. He even guarded me by Jez and some other greater demons. By the way, Jez is a very powerful greater demon, who also is Kazaf’s valuable assistant and loyal servant. Jez assigned by Kazaf to protect me in Edom, so she not joined that war at all, but only performed her duty to ‘protect’ me when my father locked me up. According to Jez, she said Kazaf surely would agree with her as well, because Kazaf never wanted me to get into any dramatic troubles or dangerous.”

“So, what happened next? How’s the war ended?”

“War always brings nothing, but the heart-breaking, loss and destruction. In the end, Elize sacrificed herself to end the war. After Elize died, Kazaf had changed. He’s not being nice anymore… So far I know, Kazaf vanquished and banished all the greater demons and those rebel fallen angels back to hell again, my father included. Finally, the dramatic angel war comes to the end.” Magnus’s face expression was full of sorrowful and regrets. “However, before everything bad happened, if I ever can know that earlier on how it would end, I willing to do anything I can to stop Kazaf from leaving Edom.”

“Magnus, it’s not your faults.” Alec comforted Magnus with a caring tone. 

“I am useless…” Magnus shook his head, then he fixed his gazes on his both hands, said softly. “I'm not capable to do anything in the past to stop the tragic happened. And now, I also can’t protect the person I love in danger.” 

Alec tugged Magnus into his arms tighter than earlier. 

“Kazaf left me alone… I am the one who he abandoned and forgotten in Edom. When I growing up days by days, getting stronger and older, I was running away from Edom and leaving my father… That’s how I begin a real new life on the earth.” Magnus bit his lips and closed his eyes tightly in Alec’s embrace. 

“Magnus…” Alec whispered. “I believe your brother… He must have a good reason to leave you. Maybe just like what he had told you, he was trying to protect you… But who knows, what happened next was totally a mess and unpredictable.”

“No. Kazaf did everything for himself only. If he really cared about me, then after Elize died, he should think of me! I’m always be there for him, but he’s not bothered to pay me a little visit, not even a call.” Magnus sighed heavily, looked defeated. “I still remember very clear. He only reappears in my life after a century, when I already started a new fresh life and living on the earth…”

“Well… No matter how long it takes, but in the end, at least he looked for you again.” Alec said.

“Rubbish.” Magnus rolled his eyes impatiently. “You guess what. Can you believe that he actually appears from nowhere in my life again all of a sudden, then just telling me that he was involuntarily held against his will, which causes him forced to leave me for good to ensure my safety?”

Alec coughed gently to clear his throat. “Maybe… It’s the truth…?”

“It’s impossible. If he truly wanted to keep me safe, then why when I was close to death and when my life almost close to the end during the uncountable dangerous situation that I had been through, why he’s never bothering to show up in front of me to protect me?” Magnus retorted in an angry tone.

Alec felt sad for Magnus. He remained quiet and decided to calm Magnus down, didn’t want to irritate Magnus at this sensitive moment. 

Magnus then continued to talk again. “Sometimes, I wished that to be alone. I rather stay alone without those unnecessary dramas that he brought to me, which will only make me weak. But who knows, even though how angry I am, no matter how badly I treat him after that, Kazaf was still being Kazaf… He always does whatever he wants, never bother to care about my feeling at all. Then, Kazaf keeps pestering me all day night, until I finally threw a big tantrum at him and mentioned Elize’s name in the quarrel… My words must be hurtful to him. That’s why there’s a quite long while, he’s not showing up around me.”

Alec nodded silently. There’s a short while that Magnus stays in silence too, only their breathing sound echoes in the darkroom.

“So… Did he looking for you again?” Alec asked.

“Of course, yes. It seems I could never get rid of him.” Magnus shook with a tired smile. “Alexander, actually I am scared. I’m afraid that I might be losing him again when he chooses to leave me. I don’t want to experience it one more time. Maybe… This also the real reason why I’m trying so hard to avoid myself to get back closer to him like past time. That kind of fear of losing someone I care…” Magnus also wondering why he always keeps a distance between Kazaf and him for almost the centuries. It’s not about hate, but on the contrary, it’s all about love. Because they care for each other, which made them choose to keep the distance between each other.

“Magnus…” Alec caressed Magnus’s face.

“Kazaf is an angel after all. He and I… The space between our distances are huge and there are too many differences between us.” Magnus sighed again. “Kazaf seems very busy these years. It's been a very long time I lost touch with him. I wonder what he’s doing now… I wonder if he still remembers me… There’s a warlock who called Magnus Bane living in this earth, who also his little brother…The person who he abandoned and forgotten so long ago…”

“Magnus, maybe he is busy on his duty… You should know, the angel’s stuff, their job, I mean...” Alec said.

“Oh, is that so? Then, he must be very busy. Very busy until the death of me, not even has the chance to get his kind attention. I died a few weeks ago in that greater demon, Niatas’s hands. And now, I could die here, again.” Magnus self-mocked with a soft laugh. 

“Alexander, do you think Kazaf cares about me? After all the stories that I telling you… Do you still believe that Kazaf still treats me as a brother…?” Magnus asked.

Alec sighed softly. He kept his gazes on Magnus, then answered. “I’m not sure about it. But… I think… Even he left you… He might truly do it to you for good.”

Alec tried made the further explanation as he noticed Magnus’s doubtful eyes.   
“I am an elder brother too. To take care Izzy and Max, of course, include the reckless Jace… Sometimes I forced to do some things involuntarily, somethings that they might hard to understand at all. Most of the time, to protect them, I am being misunderstood by them as well. It makes me feel sad, but I never regret it. I chose the path, I made the choice, to ensure their safety but sometimes it also means that I have to accept their angriness and misunderstanding too.”

“That’s a totally different situation. Alexander, I know you very well. You are the best brother in the world. But… You know, Kazaf is different… He’s been very good to me in the past, but… He had changed after the incident happened.” Magnus replied. 

Alec patted Magnus gently in his arms. 

“Maybe… I am now a person who not worth for his attention. He doesn’t care about me at all.” Magnus said sadly. 

Alec wanted to comfort Magnus, but there’s a voice stopped him. 

“Magnus Bane, when and why have you become such a negative person?” Kazaf appeared in the room all of a sudden. He was standing in front of Alec and Magnus, in normal human form, glamoured dark brown eyes. 

“Who are you? How do you come in here?” Alec looked in shocked. He let go of Magnus, then he stood up and moved forward, tried his best to protect Magnus who still sitting behind him in a daze.

“You must be Alexander… Quite a surprise for me, I can’t actually believe that Magnus is dating with a Nephilim. Well, not until my father confirmed this to me. Of course, what I saw by my own, right now, right here, it’s truly a miracle to me.” Kazaf teased.

Alec frowned. A strange feeling appeared in Alec’s heart. He’s not sure the real identity of the guy who stood in front of him, but Alec can sense it, that guy might not be a threat to them. 

“Magnus, do you know him?” Alec asked, without moving his sight from Kazaf. Just in case, he’s not ready to give that guy any chance to hurt Magnus.

Magnus’s lips were trembling, but not saying a word. His eyes becoming red and teary.

“…Magnus?” Alec asked when he sent a quick glare at Magnus. Then, he checked on Magnus eagerly and full of worries. “Magnus, are you okay?”

Magnus shook the head. “It’s impossible…” He murmured. 

“Magnus, please say something and answer me, you scared me,” Alec said. He kept looking back at Kazaf carefully, worried that Kazaf might have any next step.

“You shouldn’t be here… Am I dreaming?” Magnus asked, which made Kazaf released a soft laugh and Alec was still in confusion.

“Magnus? What happened? Do you know him?” Alec asked again.

“Alexander… He’s the one who I mentioned to you, my… Brother…” Magnus replied in hesitation. 

Alec stunned completely on the ground like a statue. He stared at Kazaf with widened eyes in shock.

“Long time no see, my dear brother.” Kazaf grinned, then he waved his left hand towards Magnus and Alec. “And, hey, you. My dear brother-in-law, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

[To Be Continued]


	9. You need to calm down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alexander… He’s the one who I mentioned to you, my… Brother…” Magnus replied in hesitation. 
> 
> Alec stunned completely on the ground like a statue. He stared at Kazaf with widened eyes in shock.
> 
> “Long time no see, my dear brother.” Kazaf grinned, then he waved his left hand towards Magnus and Alec. “And, hey, you. My dear brother-in-law, it’s nice to meet you.”

Magnus’s narrow eyes fixed on Kazaf. It’s hard to believe that Kazaf was standing in front of him. 

‘Is this all true? Or my eyes deceive me…?’ Magnus blinked his dark-brown eyes, not sure what’s going on.

“Hi, Chocolate.” Kazaf calling out Magnus’s nickname softly. “I know I had been away for a long while. However, it should be not that long until you forgot the existence of your own brother, right?”

“So, you are real… You are not an illusion or in my imagination.” Magnus said.

Kazaf shrugged with a slight smile. “Of course, I am real. I bet I must be the one and only person in this world who call you as ‘Chocolate’.”

Magnus swallowed hard and looked unbelievable. He’s been thinking so many years, he wondered why Kazaf decided to leave him alone, he wondered when Kazaf might coming back to him again, he wondered did he still has Kazaf as a brother… After the centuries, Magnus’s heart full of doubts and queries, he not sure can he acted like nothing happened and get Kazaf back to his side, then make himself a clingy brother as his old self again.

“Time flies, things changed.” Magnus stood up and replied quietly. He stared at Kazaf with an emotional feeling. At the same time, Alec standing beside Magnus, he looked both confused and surprised by Kazaf’s sudden presence.

Kazaf sighed and shook his head slightly. “It seems you never want to let go, stubborn as always, Chocolate.”

“Stop calling me like that!” Magnus snapped. 

Kazaf didn’t get mad at Magnus’s overreaction. He always looked calm and patience when facing Magnus. “I can’t blame you having such impolite attitude to me either, since I know I’m the one who should take the blames. But still, like what you said, Magnus. Time flies… It’s all passed. Do you really want to bring up the old-time stories again and make our life difficult?”

“You are the one who makes our lives difficult! How dare you show up in front of me like this after you abandoned me and lost touch with me over the centuries! How could you act like nothing happened?” Magnus cried.

“Magnus.” Alec pulled Magnus’s arms lightly, tried to calm him down. 

Magnus looked away and turned his head to the cold wall, decided to avoid eye-contact with Kazaf. 

Kazaf sighed and continued. “I know you are hurt. I know you are blaming me for leaving you alone. I know you feel angry and sad because whenever you need me, but I’m at nowhere to be found. Chocolate, I get it, okay? I know you have good reasons to get mad at me.”

“Then, why are you coming here, after you decided to disappear in my life that long?” Magnus clenched his fist and shouted back at Kazaf. “Since the day that you were gone in my life, I no longer treat you as my brother and I never need you back to my life anymore!”

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’s waist and then he reminded Magnus by whisper sound. “Magnus, shh… Stay calm, don’t say anything harshly that you might be regret.”

Kazaf looked hurt indeed once he heard what Magnus said. However, he not showed the sadness in his eyes or any part of facial expression. He faked a cool smile as always, remained a calm manner and spoke again. “You must admit that I have improvement after our countless separation. Last I checked, I left a note on your study room table to inform you that I need to away from this dimension for a short while.”

“Thanks for reminding me of this unpleasant memory again. Damn it, Kazaf! Our last meet is a hundred years ago. You should better improve some time concept. And, what made me hard to endure the most is you ignored me completely when I calling you for help!” Magnus cried out loud and pointed his fingers at Kazaf. 

Then, Magnus accused angrily. “When the war between the downworlder and shadowhunter began, about twenty years ago… There was a time, I was injured badly and almost dying in that dark alley… I lost all my hope and struggled to survive, I beg to you and calling you in my heart in desperation, but you sort of ignored me and never care enough to lend me your hand!”

“Magnus…” Kazaf tried to explain but Magnus stopped him.

“You this heartless bastard, you almost left me bleed to death! Luckily, Catarina was coming for me in time and she saved my life.” Magnus hissed and glared at Kazaf with his bloodshot eyes. “Started from that night, I swore by the name of Morningstar, I will never call you or summon you for help again, and I will never treat you as a brother anymore!”

“Magnus, stop it.” Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand and whispered in his ears. “Mags… Please, you need to calm down.”

Magnus took a few deep breaths, finally kept his mouth shut for a while. 

Kazaf, on the other hand, he looked unusual calm and not defend himself at all.  
“You are right though. I was not showing up when you needed me the most. So, I will accept all your angriness towards me without making a voice. But it doesn’t mean that I allow you to blame me for not caring about you. Because that was not true at all.”

“Chocolate, you are the one in my top of the list at all the time. Not the time could change it. Not a single thing could change it. No one could question it. Not even Eliz could beat you…” Kazaf said.

Magnus and Alec stunned at there with confusion thoughts. 

“I hate to get blamed for things that aren’t my fault.” Kazaf sighed again and said. “Chocolate, I thought you should know me well, doesn’t it? I care about you as always. I am always stay the same, believe it or not.”

When the three guys gazing at each other deeply in silence, some noises were coming from outside. 

“What’s going on? Is there a fight?” Alec rushed to the side, tried to see what happened outside the room. 

Magnus looked confused too. He felt worried at the same time. Despite the dramas between him and Kazaf, Magnus decided temporary let it go first. Now, Magnus knew that he should put Alec as a priority. 

Kazaf said with an elegant shrug. “Ah, I forgot to tell you. Just now when I coming here, I noticed that there are some unusual demon activities in the surrounding areas. There’s a mid-aged guy, Valentine as the leader, he brought his group of men and demons tried to barge into here.” His tone was calm as usual like he just telling them how the weather.

Magnus and Alec frowned with a frightened look. 

“What are you saying? Is that true?” Alec asked eagerly.

“I should have known. That bastard will never give up that easily. He stole my spellbook and also teamed with the greatest demon Niatas some more… He must have certain evil aims…” Magnus tried to wave his hands, but still, nothing happened, no magic light appeared at all. 

“Damn it!” Magnus cursed angrily. 

“Your power hasn’t returned yet?” Alec looked worried. 

Kazaf blinked his eyes and gazed at Magnus with a serious look. “What happened to your power? You lost your magic?”

“Magnus drank the potion which the representative of Clave sent. They said the potion can temporarily disabled the warlock’s magic power effectively.” Alec explained.

“The Clave… Raziel’s Nephilim children. Trust me, they don’t have this kind of power at all. It’s impossible for them to disable Magnus’s power. They can only weaken Magnus’s magic, instead of fully disable it.” Kazaf said calmly. Meanwhile, he added quietly in his thoughts. ‘Unless… There is someone interfered in this… Someone who powerful enough to take control over Magnus. Although Magnus is a warlock, he had inherited half of the bloodline of Asmodeus, after all. Therefore, if anyone dared to mess up with Magnus, that mastermind behind this must be either an Angel or the higher rank demons in hell.’

“This is none of your business! Get out, Kazaf! I don’t need you to be here!” Magnus shouted. “No matter what happened to me, you shouldn’t care! I can handle it myself!”

Kazaf hissed and replied in a sarcastic tone. “It’s obvious, very clear to see, Magnus. Of course, you don’t need me at all.”

“Hey, Guys. Let us focus on the bigger troubles here, okay?” Alec sighed and stopped both brothers to quarrel again. Alec held Magnus’s hands to calm him down. He exchanged a quick glare with Magnus, hoping that Magnus could listen to him. Finally, Magnus nodded his head silently. 

Kazaf looked surprised indeed. Then, he looked at Alec and spoke again. “Wow~ It’s really rare to see. I can’t believe that Magnus was actually listening to you! Son of Nephilim, you are quite a miracle to me.” 

Magnus was being annoyed by Kazaf’s reaction. However, a small smile showed on Alec’s face. 

“Magnus is always a kind and understanding person. I believe you knew it too. Magnus is not hating you. He just felt awkward to face you. It’s been a long time, after all, you should give him some time to process this.” Alec said.

Magnus looked unhappy at Alec. “Which side you stand for?” 

Alec smiled but not reply to anything.   
Outside the room, the crowded fighting noises were getting louder.

Kazaf sighed. Then, he gazing at Alec. “Alexander.”

Magnus frowned at Kazaf when he heard this sensitive name, but before Magnus was ready to start another fight with Kazaf, Alec stopped him quickly in time. 

“Uuh, Alec. Please call me Alec.” Alec told Kazaf.

“Oh, I see. I bet Magnus must be the one who called you Alexander.” Kazaf chuckled when noticed Alec’s embarrassed look. 

“Shut up!” Magnus yelled at Kazaf.

Kazaf shrugged and offered his both hands to Magnus and Alec. “Come on, let’s get out of here first.”

“…What?” Alec raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“I don’t need your help!” Magnus said.

Kazaf rolled his eyes impatiently. “Magnus, you’d better listen to me before I kill you myself.”

Magnus gritted his teeth but decided to stop quarrel with Kazaf, because Alec pulled his arms and sent a warning glare at him again. Magnus really hated this kind of feeling. How come Alec seemed to help Kazaf more than helping him? Isn’t he the one of Alec’s boyfriend? 

“Stop being childish, Chocolate. You know that my patience has certain limits.” Kazaf said.

Magnus hissed. “I can’t simply leave here like this. Alec and my family and friends are in this institute too. We must make sure they are safe from any harm!”

“Magnus is right.” Alec nodded in agreement.

“Your family and friends…?” Kazaf blinked in confused when he saw the determination in Magnus’s eyes. But then, Kazaf noticed Magnus’s ring and realized that Magnus was talking about his in-law family. 

“No need to worry about them, there will have another savior coming for rescuing.” Kazaf not giving Magnus and Alec any chance to reject him. Kazaf snapped his fingers and creating the clicking sound, then a magical portal appeared in front of them. Without any hesitation, Kazaf pushed Alec and Magnus into the portal directly. 

 

[To Be Continued]


	10. The brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your family and friends…?” Kazaf blinked in confused when he saw the determination in Magnus’s eyes. But then, Kazaf noticed Magnus’s ring and realized that Magnus was talking about his in-law family. 
> 
> “No need to worry about them, there will have another savior coming for rescuing.” Kazaf not giving Magnus and Alec any chance to reject him. Kazaf snapped his fingers and creating the clicking sound, then a magical portal appeared in front of them. Without any hesitation, Kazaf pushed Alec and Magnus into the portal directly.

Magnus’s loft. 

When three of them suddenly appeared in the living room, Chairman Meow was meowing and rolling around on the floor. Alec looked surprised at surrounding and feeling confused when he realized that Kazaf sent them back to Magnus’s loft. 

“What are you doing, Kazaf!” Magnus yelled angrily. “You cannot step into my life again and force me to follow your command! I’m not your puppet! I have my own thinking and I want to live a carefree life not under anyone’s control. I should better live a life without you! Now, you better send me and Alec back to the dungeon, so that we can stop Valentine to do whatever he wants!” 

Alec frowned and measured Magnus’s unusual big reaction quietly. 

Kazaf ignored Magnus’s angriness completely and gazing around. Then, Kazaf fixed his eyes on Chairman Meow. The cat looked excited when its eyes met Kazaf’s. 

“Meow~!” Chairman Meow basically ignored Magnus and Alec, it just direct running towards Kazaf and rubbing against Kazaf’s legs. Chairman Meow looked quite familiar with Kazaf, and its overly-friendly reaction made both Alec and Magnus feeling weird. Chairman Meow always on ‘anti-stranger’ mode. But how come the cat seemed very kind towards Kazaf who should never have any encounter with it, right? 

Kazaf showed a small smile at Chairman Meow. After that, Kazaf replied Magnus in calm and firm tone. “I might say that those Nephilim child are very lucky today.”

Said Kazaf continuously. “Valentine… That guy is the founder of ‘The Circle’, a typical sinner man who will punished by the karma very soon. No worries, my brother dear. I can assure that to you, Valentine is reaching the very dead-end. And this time, no one able to save his life, I’ll make sure of it.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked confusedly while Magnus also looked in confusion. 

“Kazaf, you need to explain. What do you know about him?” Magnus sighed heavily and took a deep breath. “By the way, who care about Valentine… I am totally no mood to waste any time right now. You have to send us back to institute now, before it’s too late!”

A slight angriness and showed on Kazaf’s face. “Send you guys back to institute for what? To die in glory? Or making more troubles in chaos?”

“My family and friends are over there! If what you said was true, that means they are in danger. Valentine won’t let them go that easily, we need to get back to there and helping them!” Said Alec hastily. 

“Kazaf, you need to send us back to institute now!” Magnus added continuously.

“Are you losing your mind? Don’t be that stupid.” Kazaf gave Magnus a stern glare. “Chocolate, should I keep reminding you that you are actually lost your power, because of whatever potion that you drank it willingly just now?”

Magnus felt his heart pricked by Kazaf’s words. Alec gasped and clenched his jaw when thought of the truth that Magnus was in a state that definitely not suitable to take part any fight at this moment.

“Don’t worry, Magnus will stay here safely with you.” Alec furrowed his brow. “But, can you please open a portal for me and send me back to institute now?”

“No!” Magnus yelled. At the same time, Kazaf also replied calmly. “No.”  
Both brothers answered Alec immediately.

“Mag…” Before Alec start to speak, Magnus stopped him harshly. 

“You are not going anywhere without me, Alexander.” Magnus said firmly.

“But…” Alec’s unfinished words stopped by Kazaf continuously.

“Glad to hear this, someone is finally saying something make sense.” Kazaf measured Magnus and Alec carefully. “Both of you need to listen to me. No one should ever leave here without my company.”

“What about our family and friends? We don’t even know what Valentine want? We can’t just simply left them inside institute with the circles members and demons!” Magnus said again, his fierce gazes fixed on Kazaf impatiently.

However, Alec seemed quite agreed with Kazaf at some points.   
“Magnus, of course I won’t let them fighting alone. I’m going to help them. But you, you need to stay here and wait me to come back, okay?” Alec said quickly not even gave Magnus a chance to reject him, then he sent a worried glare at Kazaf and spoke softly. “Kazaf… I know you care about Magnus. Please help me to take care of him, I’ll be back here soon once I settled the things.”

“No, you are not leaving me here.” Magnus shook his head worriedly. “Alexander, please! Let me help you, we can solve it together, no matter how hard it is. Please don’t leave me.”

“No.” Alec shook his head firmly. “Magnus, you are sacrificed yourself too much for me already. I can’t be that selfish… Your power not yet returned some more, if you’re following me back to institute, then…”

“I swear that I won’t be your burden! Please, Alexander… I want to be with you… Don’t leave me here!” Magnus begged sadly.

“No. You’re never a burden to me, Magnus. But I can’t… I just can’t let you get any hurt because of me anymore. Not anymore, Magnus! I shouldn’t put you in danger. Kazaf is right, you should stay here.” Said Alec.

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled again.

“I…” Alec was planning to say something, but Kazaf stopped him.

“Both of you just shut up!” Kazaf hissed and snapped, which made Magnus and Alec stunned, and also the Chairman Meow looked frightened and ran away to hide. After that, Kazaf said continuously. “No one gonna get hurt and no one gonna die in institute, okay? Am I make it clear enough? So please, stop such childish, meaningless arguments right now. You guys looked ridiculous and wasted time only.”

Alec and Magnus stared at Kazaf quietly and confusedly.

“If any of demon or Valentine, or maybe whatever circle members hurting anyone in the institute, do you really think that I’m going to watch this happened quietly without interfere?” Kazaf gazing at Magnus and Alec. Then, he spoke again when he noticed Magnus and Alec became speechless at this moment.

“I promise to both of you. Your family and friends, considered as my family and friends too. I give you a promise that I will do the best I can and protect them from any harm. Okay? Clear enough?” Kazaf waggled his eyebrows.

Magnus and Alec exchanged a quick glance. 

After a short while, Magnus asked in a soft confused tone. “Why do you care a lot?”

“Because the Nephilim proposed to you and you said yes to him. Because your family and friends those are still in institute, they are my in-law family and friends too.” Kazaf replied sincerely. 

Alec smiled warmly and Magnus looked touching by Kazaf’s words as well.

“Maybe you shouldn’t care… You abandoned me in the past, ignored my calling…” Magnus murmured softly. All the things seemed unrealistic to him, include Kazaf and his promises.

“Not this time.” Kazaf sighed and walked closer to Magnus who his eyes full of sorrow and confusion. 

“Chocolate, I am here, I am real in front of you.” Kazaf took a deep breath and his face finally broke into a slight warm smile. He placed his hand on Magnus’s head, just like what he always did to the little Magnus in the past when he comforting Magnus. 

“Let me help you, please.” Kazaf said.

“…Why you want to help me?” Magnus asked.

Kazaf laughed gently. It seems what Magnus said was funny. “Because you are my little brother, and it’s my responsibility to look after you, to protect you.”

Alec looked happy to see both brothers gazing at each other with soft glances. 

“There’s nothing to worry about of the situation in institute, because like what I said, there’s another saviour going for rescuing mission.” Kazaf reassured. 

Alec exchanged another quick glance with Magnus. Finally, both of them decided to have faith in Kazaf. Then, Kazaf fixed his gazes on Magnus, then his hands gripped Magnus’s shoulders. 

“Now, my concern is you. Chocolate, I’m not going to let you being defenceless without your power. And, you should know it too, don’t you? Those Nephilim child shouldn’t have such ability to fully disable a warlock’s power by a potion, especially a warlock like you who inherited the bloodline of the fallen angel.” Kazaf explained.

Magnus gasped and looked down on the floor. Of course, he knew what Kazaf said is true. And, the thoughts made him nervous as he’s never thought that there’s one day he lost his power like now. 

“I thought the potion I drank won’t causing too much problems to me… Previously I thought like what you said too… There’s shouldn’t have any potion able to fully disable a warlock’s power, even for just a temporary moment. But I just…I just…” Magnus stuttered worriedly. 

After the centuries living in this shadow world, Magnus already get used of threatens by the Clave people. They are always that kind of shadowhunters who invented uncountable method to punish and torture the downworlder. But normally, all the ways they used got certain limits and not really a trouble to Magnus. As a High Warlock, Magnus has ability to protect himself indeed. However, not this time. Because Magnus’s confidence started to shake once he noticed that his power not returned after a long while.

Looking at Magnus’s fearful face expression, Alec asked Kazaf eagerly. “Can you fix this? I… I mean… Magnus’s power… You can help on it, right?” 

Kazaf sighed when he saw Magnus’s sad teary eyes. Magnus’s eyes full of uncertain hope and fear. 

“Kaz…I…” Magnus gasped and his body was shaking.

Kazaf pulled Magnus into his arms protectively and patted Magnus’s back gently to comfort him.

“Hey…You will be fine, okay?” Kazaf whispered into Magnus’s ear. “Trust me.”

Magnus nodded silently and buried his head deep against Kazaf’s chest. The familiar scent and the sense of protection that Magnus almost forgot it, made Magnus felt relax and felt very safe around Kazaf once again, after a long, long time.

“I miss you, brother…” Magnus whispered softly.

“Me too.” Kazaf smiled. “I miss you too, my dear chocolate.”

Alec feeling relief when saw Magnus's on good terms with his long lost touch brother again.

“Angel Kazaf.” A soft but respectful, young woman tone, combined with the wings flipping sound appeared from nowhere all of a sudden.

Magnus and Alec looked alert and turned their heads to the voice’s direction. 

“Hi, sweetie. All done?” Kazaf grinned, his smiling eyes gazing at the young woman who showed up without a prior notice. The young woman looked stunning and beautiful in plain white long dress, especially her remarkable symbolize of an angel, a pair of pure white wings on her back.

“Oh, Angel…” Alec gasped in few deep breath, totally in shocked indeed, his widened eyes gazing at the ‘young woman’ without blinking.

Magnus, on the other hand, looked surprised too, but he’s still considered quite calmer than Alec. 

“Mission accomplished as per your instruction.” The young woman, or maybe the unknown angel bowed her head towards Kazaf.

Kazaf looked happily. He’s in good mood clearly. “Lovely. Thank you sweetie, you may back to home now. Please help me to remind Raziel that I’m going to stay at here a while. It’ll be nice if he’s able to give me some space temporarily until I fix it all.”

“No worries.” The young angel nodded and replied with a light tone. “Take your time, Angel Kazaf. But do remember that the silver city will be darker without your grace.”

“Seriously?” Kazaf chuckled and teased. “What if I’m not planning to back there?”

The young angel and Magnus startled and frowned with a complicated feeling. 

“You’d better tell me you are just kidding.” The young angel replied.

Kazaf laughed gently but not answer any word to her.

“Don’t make all the sired angels fallen for you. Because if that case, I might be following your footsteps, like what the others do.” The young angel left the cliffhanger before she flipped the wings and ready for leaving Magnus’s loft.

‘….Such a hopeless sinner like me.’ Kazaf whispered silently in the heart, then his dilated pupils flashing an unknown emotion.

“Is she… An angel? The real one living in heaven?” Alec asked, curiousness in his tone.

“Yeah. I thought you should have met a few angels before this, doesn’t it?” Kazaf said.

“Well… Not really… Not in such close distance… It’s rare… Truly rare…” Alec took a deep breath to soothe his excited mood.

Magnus measured Kazaf carefully, quietly.  
Kazaf seemed noticed Magnus’s unusual gazes too. 

“There’s not necessary to be overthinking.” Kazaf gave Magnus a soft smile. 

“What you instructed that angel to do?” Magnus asked.

“Nothing special. But for the good things, of course.” Kazaf answered firmly. “Chocolate, it’s time to fix your problem first, so I can start my tasks after that without worrying too much.”

Magnus wanted to ask more details from Kazaf, but he knew that he has to focus on some other more important things first. Magnus tried to wave his hands to use his magic power but unfortunately, there’s nothing happened at all. Magnus was feeling very down indeed, Alec looked almost the same.

“Is there any way you can help with it? Is there anything I can assist with?” Said Alec.

“Of course you do.” Kazaf smiled at Alec. “Please stay here with Magnus, calm him down, by all the best you can, when I’m doing some checking on him.”

“…Will it caused him pain?” Alec asked in hesitation.

Kazaf answer honestly. “I’m not going to lie. The whole process might not be a pleasant one.”

Alec clenched his shaking fist, unwillingness seeing Magnus in pain.

“It’s all my fault. I’m sorry, Magnus. I should stop you from drinking that damn potion! I… I’m sorry…” Alec walked towards Magnus in quick moves, then he tugged Magnus into his arms.

Magnus gave Alec a wry smile when he rest his head against Alec’s shoulder. “Please don’t blame yourself, my love. It’s my own choice.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec’s voices cracked sadly.

Magnus shook his head and his both hands gripped tightly around Alec’s waist. 

After a short while, Magnus followed Kazaf’s instruction to lie down on the couch in the living room.

“I will try my best to relieve the pain… Just relax yourself, okay?” Kazaf promised as he looked into Magnus’s eyes. 

Magnus nodded. He hold Alec’s hand and close his eyes tightly, took a few deep breath to prepare what might have come later. 

Kazaf spoke again. “Try focus on some good thoughts or maybe the good memories, Chocolate.”

“…How the process…? I mean… What are you trying to do now?” Alec asked worriedly. 

Magnus swallowed hard. He actually quite understand what Kazaf trying to do, but he’s not sure whether Alec can takes it or not.

Kazaf sighed. “I need to do some ‘clearing’ job. The potion just like some poison or toxic inside Magnus’s body, which caused his born-naturally magic ability stuck on somewhere and cannot be using like usual.”

“What’s that means?” Alec asked again. He gripped Magnus’s hands tightly, nervously. 

“It’s means that… Well… Hmm…” Kazaf frowned and explained continuously. “In short, if I’m able to unblock the stuck part, then Magnus will be fine. But what if the ‘poison’ is something else, that maybe already mixing with Magnus’s body tissue and the worst… If it’s something strong and more powerful, which might be fully banned Magnus from using his power, then I got no choice but need to try the other way. But first thing first, I need to check it out, see what it is and how it caused Magnus lost his power. Got it?”

Alec seems speechless at this moment. His mind was in struggle as he’s truly worried about Magnus and he was feeling guilty indeed. He’s the one who caused Magnus in pain, he’s the one brings the troubles to Magnus, like what he always did. Why he just can’t doing something right? It seems he’s nothing but a useless troublemaker to Magnus…

“Alexander…” Sensing that Alec’s down mood, Magnus comforted him softly. “I need you to be strong for me. I will be strong for you too. I’ll be fine, I promise. Kazaf will always keep me safe, he’s not going to let any bad things happened to me…”

“Needless to say.” Kazaf caressing Magnus’s cheek gently, and he’s using another hand patting Alec’s back. “Let me fix your power first. Once we have done here, it’s gonna be a busy day because I need to find that culprit out some more. You guys have some family and friends need to be reunion too.”

Magnus and Alec exchange a soft smile in silence.

After a small nod with Magnus, Kazaf changed to a serious look. Then, he placed his right left hand above Magnus’s chest, a red magical light appeared on his hands, after that it direct shot into Magnus’s body.

“Ahh…!” Magnus shouted out loud painfully, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

Alec kneeled beside the couch, gripped Magnus’s hand as tight as he can. “Magnus, Magnus! Focus on me, baby. Be strong for me, please… Stay focus on me!”

“Shh… Hold there, Chocolate…I’m going to be fast, I promise.” Kazaf gritted his teeth and use his another free hand to press Magnus’s shoulder to hold Magnus still. 

“Ple…ase… Stop…It’s hurt! Alex….xander…” Magnus whimpered in pain. “Kaz…KAZAF! Urgh…!!!” 

“Magnus?...Magnus!” Alec yelled when he noticed Magnus fainted due to the unendurable pain.

“Kazaf… Magnus is fainted!” Alec looked up at Kazaf, feeling his heart was dying because of what his lover went through. It sucked when Alec realised that he can’t do anything for the person he loved.

Kazaf noticed Magnus’s condition too. But he’s remained a cool manner, continued focus on his unfinished job. Until a moment later, Kazaf stopped his flowing magic and keep his eyes gazing at the Magnus, who still fainted in pale sweating face.

“How is it? Is Magnus okay now?” Alec asked Kazaf softly while he pressed a tender kiss on Magnus’s forehead, and wiping the cold sweats on Magnus’s face by the back of his hand. Alec’s movements very gentle and careful, he’s not really wanted to cause Magnus any more pain than he was.

“Something weird.” Kazaf commented after a heavy sigh. 

“…What?” Alec looked confused.

“I have to leave for a short while. Can you please take care of Magnus?” Kazaf asked, but his tone was firm and not accept any rejection.

“But Magnus is…” 

“I will be back soonest as possible. Now, listen carefully. I will set up the protection ward on surrounding, do remember you are not allowed to leave Magnus or leaving here until I am coming back to you. Got it?” Kazaf’s sharp look made Alec feeling nervous.

Alec nodded. “…May I know what’s going on now?”

“It’s complicated to explain to you right now. You just need to know this is for both of you good.” Kazaf said.

Alec nodded his head again, not trying to retort Kazaf at all, even he’s full of questions and doubts.

Kazaf stroking Magnus’s cheek tenderly one more time before leaving, but who knows Magnus suddenly grabbed Kazaf’s hand unconsciously, not wanting to let him go.

“Hush…” Kazaf feeling heartaches when saw this. He caressing back Magnus’s hand gently and whispered. “I’ll be back very quickly…I promise.”

“Please make it fast. Magnus need you…” Alec looked up at Kazaf with his red teary eyes. “And, so am I.”

Don’t know why, but Alec seems fully trust Kazaf, even they just first met not exceed an hour ago. Alec relied on Kazaf under such emergency circumstance too.

“If I'm not able to be right back, I will also send someone to look after you guys. Just remember that you guys not allowed to leave here until my permission grant.” Kazaf reminded again.

“Okay, sure no problem.” Alec answered firmly.

“Good.” Kazaf nodded. “Just in case, if Magnus wakes up before I’m coming back, please help me to calm him down and let him know that I’ll be back quickly.”

Once the last word ended, Kazaf disappeared to nowhere immediately in the blink of eyes.

 

[To Be Continued]


	11. Light in the dark-a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please make it fast. Magnus need you…” Alec looked up at Kazaf with his red teary eyes. “And, so am I.”
> 
> Don’t know why, but Alec seems fully trust Kazaf, even they just first met not exceed an hour ago. Alec relied on Kazaf under such emergency circumstance too.
> 
> “If I'm not able to be right back, I will also send someone to look after you guys. Just remember that you guys not allowed to leave here until my permission grant.” Kazaf reminded again.
> 
> “Okay, sure no problem.” Alec answered firmly.
> 
> “Good.” Kazaf nodded. “Just in case, if Magnus wakes up before I’m coming back, please help me to calm him down and let him know that I’ll be back quickly.”
> 
> Once the last word ended, Kazaf disappeared to nowhere immediately in the blink of eyes.

Magnus’s loft. Alec accompany Magnus quietly in the living room. Magnus lay on the couch and his eyes closed tightly. His pale face looked like he’s in discomfort restless sleep. Alec sighed and hold Magnus’s hand to his mouth, then he pressed tender kisses on it.

Alec not sure what’s going on now. He thought after what’ve been through by them, they should have a better life ahead, instead of living in such a full of tortures, problem life.

Looking at Magnus’s pale sleeping face, Alec feeling sad and furious. Everything went so wrong. It’s supposed not like this. They broke up and get back together again weeks ago. Then, he proposed to Magnus in front of Asmodeus, truly hoping that the rest of his life can spend with Magnus together happily. Alec wished that his whole family able to accept Magnus as his fiancé. However, it seems like an impossible mission to him now.

Even though his parents might disagreed on the marriage, but it won’t be affect anything. Because Alec had made up his mind that he’s willing to move out and stay together with Magnus. Magnus is his husband-to-be, no matter what the other people said. Not even his parents can change this.

Alec thought he and Magnus were finally able to live a real marriage life together. He’s full of hopes, does a lot of planning that he wants to experience the new life with Magnus together, like a real-life married couple. However, it seems the reality is truly far beyond his sweet dream. Plus, also the real-life keep changing, the plans can’t keep up with changes.

“Magnus.” Alec whispered softly, a sad smile appeared on his face. “Please wake up, love. I’m lost without you. Izzy, Jace and my parents…Clary and all my shadowhunters friends… They are still lost contact with me.”

“Please…I’m not going to lose you too. I really need you by my side. I need you, Magnus… So please just wake up, okay?” He begged tiredly and buried his head against Magnus’s pillow side.

A portal appeared unexpectedly in the living room. Alec looked up quickly and turned his head to the direction of portal and those coming guests. Everyone who just passing through the portal looked confusedly and shockingly like Alec as well. 

“Alec? How you escaped from the dungeon?” Jace asked eagerly. 

“Jace!” Alec gasped and shouted out loud. “Izzy, mum… Dad? Are you guys alright?” He walking quickly to his family, opened up his arms and hugged Jace tightly. 

“I’m worried about you all… Thanks Angel, you all are safe.” Alec looked happy indeed. He’s eyes fixed on his family and Clary who walking through the portal at last. With a small nodded at Clary, Alec showed his gratitude to the young girl.

“It’s good to have you in our team, Clary. But how come you manage to open a portal and coming here? I heard about Valentine and his demons attacking the institute again. So, what’s the situation in the institute now?”

“Thank you for the compliment but actually I’m not the one who open the portal…” Said Clary.

“Alec, it’s truly crazy and you must be very hard to believe what I’m going to say.” Jace said eagerly. “There’s an angel, Alec. A real angel with the wings, when the surrounding lost control in chaos completely, that angel, she’s just show up all of sudden in the middle of fight and stunned everyone in shock…”

Lost patience to hear Jace’s long speech, Isabelle tried to make a short conclusion, straight to the points. She sent a glare at Alec and make an explanation directly. “The angel stopped the time, make everything and everyone frozen in the blinks of eyes, except all of us. Then, she created a portal and asked us to walking into it.”

“What?” Alec frowned. 

“Feeling weird like us, right? We are shocking too when we noticed that the angel actually opened a portal for us and it direct to bring us here.” Isabelle said in a confusion.

Clary was feeling relieved to see Alec again. But when she’s looking around and noticed Magnus who lying on the couch, Clary looked worried.

“Magnus…” Clary’s soft whisper caught Alec’s attention easily. 

“He’s still in coma.” Alec said.

“What happened to him?” Jace and Isabelle asked in a sync voice.

Alec explained worriedly. “The representative of Clave forcing Magnus drank an unknown potion, which made him lost all of his power. Kazaf tried to fix it but…” Alec sighed and continued. “I don’t know what’s going on now. I just hoping that Magnus can wake up soon and tell me that he’s getting his power back…”

“Who’s Kazaf?” Maryse asked quietly with a serious look.

Alec was feeling tense indeed when his eyes met Maryse’s gaze. “He is Magnus’s brother.”

“Magnus’s brother? Do you mean the real brother who sharing same bloodline with him? Wait, how come Magnus suddenly have a brother now?” Jace asked in a curious tone, when Isabelle and Clary exchanged a weird look.

“It’s a long story, I will explain later.” Alec sighed and looking back at his parents. Even at this moment, Alec also can sense the defensive attitude of Maryse and Robert towards Magnus. 

“Mum…Dad… I’m hoping that both of you can just get over it. Magnus and I… We are not going to separate anymore. He’s my fiancé now, no matter what you say. Furthermore, like what you have saw. Magnus is now still in coma, he’s getting hurt again because of me! I’m not going to let anyone hurt him further at this moment. If two of you trying to create dramas again, please just save your efforts, because I will never allow on it.”

Maryse and Robert hissed and gazed at their eldest son. Then, Maryse said quietly. “I will never agree your marriage with a damn warlock too. I believe that your father have same thoughts with me as well.”

Meanwhile, Robert sighed heavily and nodded his head. “Alec, I can understand that you might lost your reasonable thinking temporarily after all the incidents happened. Jace and Isabelle telling us some of the stories of yours, we knew that you are getting big troubles lately and the High Warlock must tricked you and using your weakness to gain your trust on him…”

“Stop talking nonsense. It’s not like that!” Alec retorted and sent a fierce glare at Jace and Isabelle. “What have you told them?”

“Alec, we are on the same side, okay?” Jace sighed and reassured. “Izzy and I always got your back, no matter what.”

“Yep.” Isabelle smiled sadly. “But Alec… You really need to give mum and dad some time to accept your marriage with Mag… ”

“NOT A CHANCE.” Maryse stopped Isabelle quickly and warned loudly. “I will never, never agree on it.”

“Alec, you have to think carefully. Magnus may not be the suitable one for you.” Robert said.

Alec shook his head. “Just shut up, please. We are done this conversation here.”

“For the Angel’s sake, Alec. Magnus Bane is the offspring of the greatest demon in Edom!” Maryse gritted her teeth and stared at Alec angrily. 

“Alec, do you really think that you know Asmodeus well? He is not just a normal demon but a sinful fallen angel.” Robert continued with a similar furious and fearful tone with Maryse’s.

Alec frowned and shot a serious gaze at Jace and Isabelle. “What’s exactly you told them?”

“Well… Erm…” Isabelle blinked her eyes, replied in hesitation. “Maybe a little bit more about the truth…”

“Great! Just great!” Alec looked angry too. He’s couldn’t believe that his siblings were telling his parents everything before he’s had the mentally prepare for it yet. 

“Alec, please calm down. After discuss with Izzy, we feel that mum and dad have the rights to know the truth. Besides that, we are in the war now! At this moment, what we need to do is unite and fight together as the family to against our enemies.”

“Alec, you really can’t blame this to Jace and Izzy. They wanted nothing but the best for you and Magnus. You should know it, right?” Clary said.

Alec hissed and shook his head. “If you all really cared about me, then please just let me be what I want, let me be free to decide who I want to be with. You would better stay away from Magnus, or I can be very rude to you. I don’t mind if I have to cut the ties between us.”

“Are you seriously want to do it? Just for a damn fucking warlock and you want to cut ties with your family?” Maryse said unbelievable. 

Robert widened his eyes unbelievably in shock while looking at Alec who totally acted insanely.

“Alec.” Isabelle sighed worriedly. 

Jace pulled Alec’s arms and reminded in a soft tone. “Alec, don’t say anything that you might be regret later. I understand that after all this shit happened, you’re not thinking logically now. But you really need to calm down and stay in a clear head. Or else you will only make things worse.”

“Jace is right. Alec, you need to calm down. Try to think about Magnus, I believe that he won’t allow you to cut your family ties off for him too.” Clary tried to convince Alec.

“Alexander…” A weak whisper stunned everyone in living room.

“Magnus! Oh God, thanks the angels, you are awake!” Alec rushed to Magnus’s side, then he pressed a tender kiss on Magnus’s forehead. “How do you feel now? Is there any pain?”

Holding Alec’s shaking hands, Magnus gave him a soft smile. “Are you fighting with your family for me again? I thought you promised me that you will try to get along with them, and you will also try to make them accept me as family too… For me…”

“…I’m sorry… I just…” Alec feeling shame when heard what Magnus said.

Magnus lets out a soft whimper in pain when he tried to get up from the couch. 

“What are you doing, Magnus? You have to lie down. Kazaf said your body is almost breaking apart by the poison clearing process.”

Magnus shook his head gently and using his strong wills to sit up stubbornly under Alec’s assistance. Magnus looked up and gazing around all the people standing in the living room.

“Hello, Magnus. How’s your feeling now?” Isabelle asked kindly.

“I’ll be better if your big brother willing to stop fighting with your parents.” Magnus teased.

Isabelle laughed softly while measured her parents’ face expression secretly. Maryse and Robert looking at Magnus with an unfriendly look. However, both of them choose to give Magnus an angry and silent treatment, it’s a wise choice indeed at this moment, at least for Magnus, it is. Because Magnus was really no mood to get into more dramas.

“Where is Kazaf?” Magnus asked Alec.

“He’s busy on something out there. But there’s nothing to worry, okay? He wanted you to know that he will coming back to you quickly.” Alec replied carefully.

“Not a surprise to me at all. Typical irresponsible manner of him.” Magnus took a deep breath and gazing back at his unofficially in-law family. At the same time, he’s waving one of his hand slowly, trying to see if any chance of his magic coming back to him. Of course, it failed and caused him feeling nausea and dizzy unexpectedly. 

“Magnus!” Almost everyone in the living room gasping in shock. 

Alec looked frightened and holding Magnus tightly into his arms to support Magnus’s weight.

Even Maryse and Robert sharing a strange confuse gaze. They never seen Magnus in such vulnerable state in their whole life time. The High Warlock always the cocky one in their mind.

“My magic is gone…” Magnus whispered sadly. His shivered hands grabbed Alec’s shirts, then he looked up at Alec’s face, feeling the hopeless and fear. “I lost it… I lost my magic completely now…”

“It’s might be just a temporary problem. Kazaf certainly will figure a way out for you, let us have faith in him, okay?” Alec comforted Magnus with a calm tone, even his heart was full of fear and unsure like Magnus.

Magnus closed his sorrowful eyes and rested his body against Alec’s. All the people in the living room fixed their eyes on Magnus confusedly and worriedly. There were too many questions they wished to ask, but they choose to remain silent, after noticed the tense and sadness between the conversation of Alec and Magnus.

“How come you all ended up here? What’s happening in the institute now?” Magnus asked quietly after that.

When Isabelle and Jace trying to reply something, there’s wing flipping sound came from up there, which caught all their attention easily. That’s the angel, who saving all their lives in the institute from the previous attack. All the shadowhunters looked in shock and surprised at the angel.

“Hi, Magnus. It’s good to see you’re finally awake.” Said the angel who suddenly appeared at there. She hid her white wings immediately and showed smiling face at Magnus. 

Magnus frowned and spoke gently. “It’s you… I recognized you.”

“Of course you should know me. Your brother is my old friend and you are the top on my protected list all the time.” The angel gave Magnus a soft warm glare. “By the way, your brother sent me to look after you for a short while.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Magnus replied stubbornly once he’s almost falling down again, when he tried to get his feet up on the floor. It’s hurting his feeling indeed when he realized how weak he can be.

“Don’t be stubborn, little Magnus. I don’t think you have the ability to protect yourself right now. But still, you may talk to your brother directly later, if you have any objection on his decision.” The angel gazing around the rest of people in the living room, then she continued to talk in a polite manner. “Look like I was misjudging the whole situation. I’m sorry, Magnus. I thought you will be happy when you see your so-called in-law family… Trust me, I’m really having a good intention to send them here. But who knows it’s truly awkward to see your fiancé having fights with his parents for you.”

Everyone in the living room stunned, again. Especially Maryse and Robert, they were totally in shock when noticed the angel mentioned them in her conversation with Magnus. 

“What’s going on and what’s the situation now? Anyone care to explain?” Jace sent a curious look at Alec. Isabelle and Clary also fixed their gazes at Alec, hoping that Alec can clear their doubts in time.

After took a deep breath, Alec swallowed hard and turned his head to Magnus. Seriously, Alec also hoping that there’s someone able to answer his questions too. Where exactly the Kazaf went to? And, is there any chance to get Magnus’s power back? Also, why is this angel coming here and what’s going on in the institute now? How’s the battle with the Valentine and his demons gang?

“Where is Kazaf now?” Magnus asked. “You are the second angel that I saw in one day who related with Kazaf, it’s definitely not a usual thing to me.”

The angel replied softly. “Magnus, all you need to do now is having a good rest. For the rest of the problems, there’s nothing you need to worry about because we are here to make sure of it.”

“Where is Kazaf?” Magnus repeated again. After a short while of silence, Magnus continued. “Answer me, Eae. How many angels get down to earth? Why are you coming here?”

The angel Eae smiled tenderly. “Of course we are coming here for some proper reasons. But since you have many questions, why don’t you ask your brother yourself directly, instead of asking me?”

“Kazaf is…” Magnus’s unfinished sentences was stopped when Kazaf appeared at there from nowhere all of sudden. 

“Here.” Kazaf finished Magnus’s sentence calmly. He felt relieved to see his little brother finally regain the consciousness. 

 

[To Be Continued]


	12. Light in the dark-b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is Kazaf?” Magnus repeated again. After a short while of silence, Magnus continued. “Answer me, Eae. How many angels get down to earth? Why are you coming here?”
> 
> The angel Eae smiled tenderly. “Of course we are coming here for some proper reasons. But since you have many questions, why don’t you ask your brother yourself directly, instead of asking me?”
> 
> “Kazaf is…” Magnus’s unfinished sentences was stopped when Kazaf appeared at there from nowhere all of sudden. 
> 
> “Here.” Kazaf finished Magnus’s sentence calmly. He felt relieved to see his little brother finally regain the consciousness.

“Who are you?” Jace reacted when he’s eye-sight met Kazaf.

Ignored Jace completely, Kazaf standing in front of everyone and gazing at Magnus with a playful wink. “I am here, Chocolate. Such a clingy boy. Just waking up from the beauty sleep and you are now searching for big brother already?”

“You are back…” Magnus murmured softly.

“Why looked so surprise? I thought you are the one who calling me.” Kazaf sighed with a soft smile on his face. Then, Kazaf walked to the dark long couch, sat in a carefree pose like nobody’s with him.

“Kazaf.” Alec whispered softly.

Kazaf looked up and gave Alec a slight smiling nod, after that, he turned his head at the angel Eae. “I thought you’d prefer stayed in invisible mode.”

“I thought you asked me to protect Magnus from getting any hurt and make sure there’s no bad people get closer to him.” The angel Eae replied with the similar delightful tone as Kazaf used.

“So, you’re willing to show up yourself because want to protect Magnus?” Kazaf shrugged. “Only family and close friends allowed to walk in this loft, doesn’t it? Where the bad guy and villain?”

Kazaf laughed at Eae’s reply. Eae, on the other hand, looked a little bit uneasy on Kazaf’s comment. Her sight locked at Maryse and Robert.

Kazaf sensed the different atmosphere at surrounding. It’s truly weird.   
“Did I missed anything?” Kazaf observed all the people’s faces in the living room immediately. Then, his gazes fixed on Maryse and Robert, which Eae given hint to him earlier.

“You must be the mother in-law.” Said Kazaf with a lazy tone. Then, the different people’s gasping sound came later along. This made Kazaf feeling curious indeed. 

“There’s no mother-in-law here.” Maryse’s face looked fierce like her heart burning in fire.

“Oh…?” Kazaf raised his eyebrow and looked at Robert this time. “So, you are the father-in-law, I assume.”

“Sorry but no. We Lightwoods will never be the in-law family with Magnus Bane.” Robert corrected Kazaf very quickly.

“Father!” Alec called angrily. 

Magnus felt his heart pricked hurtfully after heard what Robert said. He bowed down his head sadly, Kazaf never missed this scene. 

“What happened here, Eae?” Kazaf changed his target to Eae who standing beside him. 

“Well… Family drama, maybe. Look like you have a difficult in-law family relationship to deal with.” Eae replied honestly. 

Kazaf frowned and looked back at Magnus. “What’s going on?”

Magnus clenched his fist. “None of your business.”

Kazaf sighed and turned his head at Alec this time. 

“I’m sorry… I never want to make Magnus feel bad, but my parents they are…” Alec’s explanation stopped by Maryse’s questioning tone.

“Who. Are. You?” Maryse measured Kazaf carefully. 

“The brother of your son-in-law.” Kazaf measured back Maryse with a defensive look. 

Maryse hissed. “My sons haven’t getting married with anyone yet. Even they do, their partners will never be the demons’ abomination offspring.”

“Mom!” Alec, Isabelle and Jace shouted in an unbelievable look together at once. 

Kazaf s squinting his eyes, looked quite a dangerous guy. He’s now finally realised where the trouble is. Look like Magnus is having such difficult and annoying in-law family.

Eae looked awkward and spoke to Kazaf. “I think it’s the cue for me to leave and give you all some space.”

“Unfortunately, it is.” Kazaf said to Eae while he noticed Magnus’s pale sad face. 

Eae nodded as a silent reply and then she left Magnus’s loft, disappear quietly without making any sound, feel like she never existed at here at all.

“Anyone can tell me what’s going on now? Why the angel brought us from the warzone and left us here, then she disappeared to nowhere?” Jace asked Magnus impatiently. “Why you suddenly have a brother? And what now? How come your brother actually know an angel? The real angel in the heaven and who has the wings on back, I mean.”

Instead of answering Jace’s questions, Magnus sighed and calling his eldest brother with an uncertain tone. “Kazaf?”

However, Kazaf’s cold gaze fixed on Maryse and Robert. “Chocolate, whatever your questions can wait for a while. Now, I just want to have a proper small talk with our in-law family.”

Maryse and Robert behaved defensively pose when they’re looking back at Kazaf. The young shadowhunters also looked curious and wondered how come Magnus suddenly has a brother. They waited impatiently for the rest of the stories.

“There’s none of your in-law family here.” Maryse replied unkindly with a questioning tone. “So, you must be Magnus’s brother. A warlock? How come a warlock knew the angel? What kind of friends and relationship of you and that angel?”

Kazaf faked a smile and his voice was cold. “Magnus’s mother-in-law or not. You are being really, really rude now. 

Maryse hissed. “Stop taking nonsense. I’ve nothing to do with the warlock. And, I will never admit that Magnus Bane is my son in-law, he’s just a filthy warlock who don’t deserve my son at all!”

Magnus feeling hurt indeed and looked down shamefully.

“Mum, please just shut up. Don’t insulting Magnus anymore!” Alec fired back immediately. 

Kazaf laughed and retorted. “Where your confidence come from? What make you have such stupid thoughts and said that my brother not deserve your son at all?”

“We are the warrior in the name of angels. We fight the darkness and kill the demons. As the shadowhunters, we try our best to maintain the balance of the shadow world. The downworlders are destined to be the lower bottom creatures who will only disgrace our shadowhunter’s name. Alec is our Lightwoods’ eldest son, if he’s getting married, he’s must be also looking for someone who deserve our glory family name.”

Alec feeling angry when he heard what his parents said. It hurts him the most when he noticed Magnus’s sorrowful face. But, what made Alec feeling confuse was Kazaf’s weird reaction. 

Unlike Alec’s angriness, Kazaf can’t help himself but laughing loudly continuously. “Is this a joke? Huh? When the Shadowhunter become the top creatures in this shadow world? You Nephilim is the creation offspring by Raziel’s bloodline in a very long time ago. But it doesn’t means that you all have the valid reasons to bully the rest of species. 

“At that time, the dimension almost collides and falling apart because of the fierce angels and demons’ wars. To fight against the darkness, Raziel sacrifices his blood to create the Nephilim warriors, which his action, of course not approved by the God at all. By all means, Raziel was hoping that the creation of Nephilim can help to maintain the order of the earth dimension. To save the innocent, it’s all what he mentioned. But what made me confuse is… Where’s the innocent?”

Kazaf pacing slowly in front of Maryse and Robert. “When the war began, we kill for our own desire and lust, we start the war and killing for ourselves, instead of killing for our saviours. No matter how beautiful the lies and excuses we told the others, passing by the centuries, the real truth is we are nothing different but just savages. Not a saint at all, but the sinner. There’s no one able to hundred percent sure that their hands are clean in the wars. Do you ever think that how many poor innocent demons who lost their way in the earth, never harm anyone in the wars but ended up killed by those Nephilim who said they are killing for the honor and holy glory name?” 

All the people gazing at Kazaf quietly, feeling shocked by his momentum.

Kazaf spoke again. “When the wars finally come to the end, Angel Raziel is one of the angels who punished by the creator of universe. The Nephilim bloodline that he created, destined to serve for the angels and to protect the pure innocent people, to maintain the order of the earth by the name of the Angels, in their entire life. This the real origin of you Nephilim who inherited Raziel’s bloodline, passing down through the generations, forever become the servant of the Angels as a punishment by the God to the Angel Raziel.” 

Kazaf then continued lazily. “Of course, the nature of human being is repeating the mistakes of ancestors’ and repeating the sinful acts those written in the history. We really can’t blaming you all, doesn’t it? The sinner genes… It’s in your DNA after all.”

“Who you think you are? You are just talking nonsense, it’s doesn’t make any sense to me at all. If we shadowhunters’ holy mission is nothing but a punishment by the God like what you have said, then how to explain the angel runes power that only we people able to use. The Angels gave us the rights and those power to differentiate us from the Downworlders. We are strong and powerful enough to create the order for this earth and make everything to the right path.” Said Maryse angrily.

“Whatever. It’s not my problem if you cannot accept the truth.” Kazaf hissed with a mocking smile. After a soft glare on Magnus and Alec, Kazaf continued with a loud and firm tone. “I don’t care what you think about Magnus and Alec’s marriage. I just need you to know that I’m not allow anyone of you hurting Magnus, neither by verbally or physically. If you all continue to bully Magnus… Then, I will be very, very sorry to you.” Kazaf grinned wickedly and blinked his eyes naughtily. 

Noticed that Maryse wanted to open her mouth and continue argue with Kazaf, Alec stopped her quickly. “Enough! Mum, please just stop it! I’m the one who decided to marry Magnus, I’m the one who responsible to be with him in the rest of my life. No matter what happened between Magnus and I, I just hoping that dad and you can ignore us completely. That’s none of your business but mine.”

Isabelle and Jace exchanged a quick, quiet tired look. Maryse and Robert looked angry and speechless on Alec’s big reaction. Look like their son already picked his choice, Alec choose to support Magnus in this family war.

Magnus remained silence all the time, he just holding Alec’s hands tightly, tried so hard to ease his running emotion. Everything seems out of his control now. Nothing goes right at all. He was losing his power and might never has the chance to get it back. And, look like that his in-law parents will never accept him as their son in-law. Besides that, the worst thing is… He’s the one who put Alec in a difficult position. His Alexander keep fighting against with his parents for him, the truth hurt Magnus and made him feeling want to let go sometimes. Alec is always a filial son, but because of him, his Alexander forced to choose to stand at his side and fight against his own parents.

“I’m sorry…” Magnus apologized quietly to Maryse and Robert. “I’m truly sorry that maybe I’m never good enough for Alec… My warlock bloodline is something that I could never change it.”

“Magnus.” Alec frowned and squeezed Magnus’s cold hands hard.

Kazaf feeling sad for Magnus, he wanted to defend for Magnus but stopped immediately when he noticed Magnus’s pleading firm glare on him. There’s something in that short silence, Kazaf can sensing it clearly. Magnus wished that Kazaf shutting his mouth for him, so he could let Magnus saying what he wanted to say.

“But… I’m truly hoping that… Even you cannot accept me as your son in-law, but please don’t blaming Alec for it. It’s all my faults, let me take all the blames. I don’t care to be the one to blame, I just want to… I hope that both of you can let Alec stay by my side. I need him… I need him to survive…” Magnus begged softly in a broken tone.

“Magnus…” Jace, Isabelle and Clary feeling sad for him too.

Alec can’t help himself but kneeled down beside Magnus, stroking Magnus’s head gently to calm him down. “Hey…”

Magnus smiled sadly at Alec. Both of them gazing at each other in the silence.  
Maryse and Robert looked away from Alec and Magnus, feeling speechless. Noticing that how happy Alec can be when he got Magnus by his side, as the typical parents, Maryse and Robert truly have very complicated feeing. Maybe they were actually feeling so glad that their son finally found someone who able to make him enjoy the love. But at the same time, they also can’t denied that how tangled their hearts when they realized that Alec is loving the guy and chose a different path that they planned for him so long since he was a child.

With a defeated sigh, Kazaf spoke again. “Why don’t we stop this family war and love drama here? It’s time to settle the troubles of the institute now.”

Everybody looking at Kazaf with a slight surprise and confuse look.

“What do you mean?” Jace asked.

Kazaf shrugged. “Please tell me that you do not forget the messes in your institute. That bad guy Valentine, his circles member team, and the demons who follow him… Of course, how can we missed up those Nephilim offspring… Your shadowhunters teammates, I mean.”

Jace and Isabelle, Maryse and Robert included, all of them gave Kazaf a suspicious look. They were wonderig why Kazaf looked so confidence to solve the messes. 

“The angel who saving our life just now, she…” Isabelle spoke something but Kazaf stopped her quickly. 

“She was sent by me to control the situation.” Kazaf replied calmly. 

“Wait. Did you just said that she was sent by you?” Jace looked curious indeed, same as the others’ shocking emotion. 

“The earlier angel who saving your lives is called Eae, she has the ability to freeze the time, which the power that I need the most right now before I confirm who are the villains and who are the victims in this war.” Kazaf stood up from couch. “This is the easiest way that I could think of to minimize and reduce the inconveniences caused for the future.”

“What? Wait, wait... She and you… No. Are you trying to say that you are actually sending the angel to us…?” Isabelle asked confusedly. She couldn’t understand how come Kazaf has such ability to send angel here to save them from harm?

“Well, yes. Is there any problem?” Kazaf asked back with a challenging tone.

“How come a warlock able to command the angel?” Jace’s widen eyes shot directly at Alec. “Alec, what exactly you know about this? What’s the real identity of your mystery brother-in-law?”

“Despite of your previous indiscreet act of telling mom and dad about Asmodeus, you should know the reason why I won’t tell you anything else.” Alec spreading his hands and shook the head, his face expression full of helplessness. 

“What a petty guy.” Jace sighed and exchanged a look with Isabelle.

“If you are really curious, why don’t you guess it yourself?” Kazaf smirked at Jace, then his eyes met with Maryse and Robert again. 

“Maybe we can have another talk about Magnus and your son’s marriage plan after I settle those troubles.” Kazaf said with squinted eyes.

“Kazaf.” Magnus called again.

“Stay away from this, Chocolate. Don’t worry about the rest because I will handle it for you.” Kazaf reassured. “Let me help you, okay?” 

Magnus gazing at Kazaf, then he finally nodded his head slightly.  
There’s a moment, Magnus feeling relieved to have his brother by his side.

Kazaf measured Maryse and Robert carefully and spoke in a carefree loud tone. “Maybe your son is precious to you, that’s why you look down on Magnus and feeling that Magnus is never good enough for your son. But let me tell you something, when you Nephilim make complaint about Magnus, non-stop blaming him and scolding him for lead your son astray… Please always bear in mind that Magnus Bane is my beloved brother and he’s also the precious son to my father. Maybe Magnus means nothing to you, but he’s definitely a priceless treasure to us.”

Alec smiled warmly when he noticed that Magnus burst into tears when he heard Kazaf defending for him. He started to feel grateful to have such brother-in-law. He has one kind of intuition, that’s Kazaf and him will be in a very good term in the future. 

‘Kazaf is such a light in the dark. When the darkness fall, Kazaf showed up like a sparkling firework that light up his life.’ Alec thought in his bottom heart.

Maryse and Robert remained in silence all the time, but their thoughts running wild in their minds.   
‘Everything is going crazy after the angel show up in the institute to save them!’

 

[To Be Continued]


	13. Clary’s intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Kazaf is such a light in the dark. When the darkness fall, Kazaf showed up like a sparkling firework that light up his life.’ Alec thought in his bottom heart.
> 
> Maryse and Robert remained in silence all the time, but their thoughts running wild in their minds.   
> ‘Everything is going crazy after the angel show up in the institute to save them!’

Magnus’s loft. The atmosphere was truly weird. 

When everybody full of concern and not sure what will happened next, Kazaf and Magnus talking with each other like nobody with them.

“Chocolate, you should stay here. I’m not going to let you follow us.” Kazaf said.

“What if I insist?” Magnus asked in a challenge tone.

“The answer is still ‘NO’.” Kazaf said firmly. “You have no power with you right now. The situation is sticky and could be very dangerous to you.”

“I want to go with you’all. There’s no negotiation because I have to go.” Magnus looked angry. 

“No, you are not going with us.” Kazaf shook his head. “If you continue to argue with me and make me angry, then I will need to reconsider my decision on saving those Nephilim’s lives or not.”

“Kazaf!” Magnus shouted and then he frowned in pain in the next second. His shivered hand on his chest and his breathing getting heavier.

“Magnus? Are you okay?” Alec’s concerning voices raised immediately and he rushed to Magnus’s side very quickly.

“What happened to him?” Jace asked. 

“Magnus…?” Isabelle’s eyes full of concern as well, as same as her parents and also the Clary who asked in similar voices later. 

“What happened to Magnus? Anyone please do something.” Clary said.

“That’s why I said you should stay at here.” Kazaf sighed and put his hand on Magnus’s chest, then the smooth chanting voices came out from his mouth.

A moment later, Magnus took a deep breath and his face looked so much better than earlier painful look. “…What happened to me?” Magnus who lying in Alec’s arms asked softly, his worried gazes fixed on Kazaf who kneeled down beside him. 

“I might say this is the consequences of being greedy. Chocolate, seriously, next time you should be careful on what other people offer for you to eat, either any food or drinks, and any unknown deadly drug or maybe… a damn potion.” Kazaf said while caressing Magnus’s hair.

“Is this the potion effect on Magnus? I thought the potion only disable Magnus’s power, doesn’t it? Why Magnus is feeling pain?” Alec asked eagerly.

Kazaf sighed heavily and assisted Magnus to get up his body in gentle moves. At the same moment, Kazaf explained softly. “Well… It could be considered as my fault too. They are trying to weaken you and make you defenseless. Because only by this way, they may get me out of their ways, so they can distract me effectively and try to do what they want freely without any further disturbance.”

“Who are they?” Alec asked. “Are you mean the clave? You know them…? Why they want to hurt Magnus and against you?”

“Alec, sometimes you have to learn to see through the essence of the matter. The enemy not exactly the Clave but those awful shadow who hidden behind the mask of the Clave.” Kazaf said.

“Who are they…?” Frightened Magnus looked back at Kazaf, his thoughts seem getting nearer by the answer but he refused to admit it. Not until he gets the answer from Kazaf.

“You already know the answer, don’t you? Chocolate, I’m sorry. But it looks like I’m not the only one who trespassing into the other dimension.” Kazaf sighed again and placed his hand on Magnus’s cheek. 

“It’s impossible. They can’t be… How they escape from there…? It should be impossible, right?” Magnus sound nervous and his uneasy manner affected Alec too.

“Who are they you talking about? Magnus, are you okay?” Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head. “No, I’m not okay, definitely not okay. Alexander, you have no idea how terrible and how dangerous they can be…”

Alec exchanged a curious and weird look with his Parabatai, Jace. 

“Listen to me, okay? Just stay at here. I will bring them back to you safely once I settled all the messes.” Kazaf said to Magnus with a comforting tone.

“No. I don’t want to stay at here. Please bring me together with you, Kazaf. I promised that I will listen to whatever you say. Please…” Magnus plead.

Kazaf shook his head firmly. “If I’m going to start a war with them, then I should better leave you alone from those unnecessary dramas. Magnus, you surely can understand me, right?”

“You promised that you won’t leave me alone this time…” Magnus replied sadly. “Not this time… Not again, right?”

Magnus’s eyes suddenly became watery and red when he noticed Kazaf’s speechless towards him.

“You are the worst brother ever in this world.” Magnus commented painfully and pushed Kazaf’s hand away from his cheek. “Such a liar… Always the same. If you never want to take responsibility as a brother, then you should never come back to me.”

“Kazaf…?” Alec’s confused eyes gazing at both brothers. Magnus’s reaction made Alec worried. 

Kazaf took a deep breath and sighed. “It’s not fair to me, Chocolate.”

“Whatever you have done and your decisions were never be fair to me either.” Magnus gritted his teeth and looked away from Kazaf. 

Kazaf sighed heavily again and measured Magnus with a careful look.

“I don't want to be rude but is there anyone who can tell me what’s going on now…?” Jace interrupted all of sudden and he swore that he’s hating this kind of awkward atmosphere very much.

“Not this timing, Jace.” Clary pulled Jace’s arm and warned him to stay quiet for a while with a silent look.

Alec sighed too but he was fully concentrating on Magnus.

Robert and Maryse exchanged a serious look. They tried to remain a calm and cool manner as they are both gazing at Kazaf who full of mystery, trying to figure out Kazaf’s real identity.

“Typical family drama, huh?” Isabelle commented and looked at Kazaf. “I get it now. Secretive brother of Magnus, I don’t care what have you been done to Magnus before. But you shouldn't hurt Magnus. I can see that Magnus needs you by his side and support him. I believe Magnus is big enough to make his own decision. Magnus never needs you to chain him up and do whatever your hateful act as ‘so-called protection’ to him.”

Kazaf raised his eyebrow and looked at Isabelle. “Who are you by the way?”

“I’m Alec’s sister, Magnus’s sister-in-law.” Isabelle answered quickly.

“Well… I might owe you a thank you.” Kazaf replied to Isabelle honestly when he kept his gazes on Magnus. “Chocolate, if you are going to get more hurt when following me, will you still in me?”

Magnus frowned and looked up at Kazaf. “Even in the past, no matter how dangerous the situation could be, you never let anyone lay their hands on me either. Don’t you?”

“Of course, I don’t.” Kazaf said firmly.

“Kazaf, maybe you should let Magnus following us. I’m not going to let him stay alone here when all of us go to the institute to face those unknown dangerous.” Alec said.

After exchanged a soft glare with Alec, Kazaf looked at Magnus again. “Are you sure about that? You sure know that they might not be that friendly to you, right?”

“I’m a grown-up man.” Magnus replied with a serious tone.

“Yeah. You have already grown up. But you are still far too young to me, Chocolate.” Kazaf shown his concern with a worried glare and heavy sigh.

“That’s why you are coming back to me, doesn’t it? As long as I have you by my side, nobody able to hurt me.” Magnus said with a soft pleading tone again. “Please… Kazaf, bring me with you. I will be a good and obedient brother. I promise to you. Please, don’t leave me alone again. I don’t want to be apart with my Alexander too.”

Alec holds Magnus’s hand and exchanged a fainted smile with him.

“Kazaf. Just let Magnus go with us, please.” Alec said in a soft but firm tone. “I will try my best to keep him safe no matter what.”

After a silent moment, a gentle warm smile appeared on Kazaf’s face.  
“Well… Whatever… Since you all say like that….”

Magnus feeling relieved and happy indeed when he noticed that Kazaf was going to let him follow them. But Magnus’s happy face frozen when he heard Kazaf continued with a serious tone.

“But it’s under one condition.” Kazaf said.

“What?” Almost all the people in the room looked shocked and unbelievable.

“How come all of you like to negotiate and exchange the condition like this way? Hey, brother of Magnus, you are nothing different from Asmodeus, don’t you?” Isabelle looked furious.

“Izzy!” Alec warned immediately. Then, he turned his head towards Kazaf. “Kazaf, what do you mean? What condition? I know you are meant to be good to Magnus.”

Magnus frowned at Kazaf’s smiling face. 

“Old rules, Chocolate.” Kazaf shrugged and replied in a command tone. “Give me your hand.”

“Why should I?” Magnus asked.

“Prefer right hand or left hand? Urgh… Who cares, whatever, since you already claimed that you will coming with us no matter what.” Kazaf smirked and grabbed Magnus’s left hand directly. 

“What are you doing?” Magnus raised his voice uncontrollably when he noticed that there’s a small lighting blue flames dancing on Kazaf’s right hand.

“I’ve told ya. Chocolate, Our old rules. You have to stay close to me because I’m not going to leave you defenseless.” Kazaf drew a protection rune by his shinning flame fingers on Magnus’s left wrist after that. Magnus stunned shockly. 

“Is that an angelic rune? I never saw this kind of rune before.” Alec said. 

“It’s impossible for a warlock to take the angelic rune's effect.” Maryse spoke immediately.

“How come a warlock like you able to using the power of the angel?” Robert said in an unbelievable tone. “What are you?”

“It’s truly amazing.” Clary took a deep breath and said in an excited tone. “Is that one kind of linking or bonding-rune? I don’t know why and not sure how it’s going on but I can see that… I can feel it… Magnus is getting back the magic power, right? And, you… The wings…”

“Surprised me. How can I not noticing the differences of you and the others? You are the one who they are mentioned to me. The Nephilim who owned the pure angel bloodline.” Kazaf looked amazed at Clary’s reaction, then he looked at Jace who stood behind Clary. 

“So, you must be the other guy who have the pure angel blood inside your body.” Kazaf said to Jace. 

Jace swallowed hard. “So what?”

Kazaf smirked. “She’s getting stronger than you as her ability is closer to the sired angel. But you are different. Your angelic strength directly carved into your bone and on your soul, it makes you a true warrior. I bet you must be very good at combat, it’s must be very rare to find an opponent in your shadowhunter line.”

“Interesting…” Kazaf laughed and turned the head towards Magnus again. “Chocolate, you’re seriously found a very interesting in-law family to us. Now I finally know why our uncles are getting that impatient and dared to touch you, without considering the consequences to offend father and me.”

Magnus took his deep breath and trying to use the magic. A soft lighting sparks appeared on his moving fingers. Magnus widened eyes fixed on Kazaf. “Kazaf…?”

“You are having your power back?” Alec looked surprised.

“No. It’s not my power but Kazaf’s.” Magnus feeling confused and asked again with a louder tone. “Kazaf?”

“I think I really need some time to learn more about our new in-law family. By the way, you should only use my power at the very last moment. Chocolate, we need to get your own power back as soon as possible, the soonest the better.”

“Who are you exactly?” Maryse asked Kazaf with a serious tone. 

“I told you. I am Magnus’s brother.” Kazaf answered without hesitation.

“What are you? Answer me.” Robert measured Kazaf with his burning narrowed-eyes. 

Kazaf not answering the questions but gave everyone a secretive laugh.

“Are you an angel…?” Clary suddenly asked. Her voice not that loud, but it’s enough to stun everyone in room. Especially Magnus and Alec, both of them gasped and looked at each other with a complicated look. On the other hand, Kazaf remained so calm, but the admiring look in his eyes towards Clary was shining brightly.

“Clary, he is Magnus’s brother. How come a warlock have an angel brother?” Jace teased with a weird tone.

“My intuition is telling me that he’s not the ordinary warlock. Jace, I cannot explain it… But he was glowing when he drew the rune on Magnus’s wrist. I saw that… It’s should not just the crazy Illusion. I think it’s real and I’m truly saw it. There’s angel wings behind his back… It’s just like what I saw the scene happened on Ithuriel. But this time is different, the wings’ colour are different and the feeling of him is truly amazing and much more powerful…The rune that he’s using on Magnus’s is really special and far beyond of any rune that I saw before too…”

“What? It’s impossible. I don’t see anything.” Jace replied in annoyed tone.

“Bloodline of Ithuriel…” Kazaf blinked his eyes naughtily with a wide smile on his face. “Although he’s gone but look like he’s left something interesting in this world as the inheritance of his spirit.”

“…You are an angel?” Maryse’s shaking voices full of doubts and unbelievable.

“It’s impossible.” Robert said and shook his head in confusion.

After measured the suspicious look on Magnus and Alec’s face, then captured the different sense of atmosphere immediately. Isabelle gasped and said softly in playful tone. “Well, well, well… Look like our big brother found us an unusual in-law family as well.”

Isabelle looked up at Kazaf. “Hey, we should really have a serious, nice talk to get know to each other later, after we settled the Valentines’ demonic dramas in the institute.” 

Kazaf nodded slowly. “I think I am impatient and want to know more about you too, sister-in-law.”

“Come on, Chocolate. It’s time to do some clearing job in this dimension.” Kazaf helped Magnus to stand up his feet. After that, Kazaf snapped his fingers and a colorful magical portal appeared in the blinks of eyes.

 

[To Be Continued]


	14. The battle -a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazaf nodded slowly. “I think I am impatient and want to know more about you too, sister-in-law.”
> 
> “Come on, Chocolate. It’s time to do some clearing job in this dimension.” Kazaf helped Magnus to stand up his feet. After that, Kazaf snapped his fingers and a colorful magical portal appeared in the blinks of eyes.

After they followed Kazaf’s footsteps walked through the portal, Magnus realized that they reached institute’s main hall. The fighting scenes of Shadowhunter with the demons and the circle members frozen at the same position. The time froze and everything in the institute was stunned and stopped completely.

“What happened here? Is the time froze?” Jace took out his angel seraph and take caution on surrounding.

“It’s the greatness of hardwork by angel Eae. Her beautiful skills never cease to amaze me.” Kazaf said while waving his hands gentle which made his fingers left the blue sparks in the air, and then those sparks formed a beautiful curved line rune shape.

“Is this also the rune?” Clary asked.

Kazaf didn’t replied this time but Magnus did. “To answer your question, yes, it’s a rune. But to me, it’s more like a kind of deadly trap.” 

“Trap?” Alec frowned. “What does it means?”

“I need to make sure there’s no demon able to get out from here after the time zone resume back to normal.” Kazaf answered calmly. “If anyone tries to escape from here, they will burn into ashes for good, and their souls will be trapped in the hell prison for an eternity lifetime.”

Jace teased. “Excuse me, the demon don’t have any soul.” 

Magnus’s face expression looked weird on Jace’s comment. Alec sensed something wrong on it immediately. “You seemed not agree on Jace’s statement?”

“Oh well, trust me. Most of them actually have soul.” Magnus said while nodding his head with a very serious look.

Robert and Maryse exchanged a quiet, surprised look.

“I don’t understand. Being the Shadowhunter whole lifetime but I’ve never saw anyone of the demon have the soul.” Isabelle said.

“Neither did I.” Alec looked at Magnus with a soft glare.

“That could explained many things. Either there is someone hide the truth from you all, or maybe the top of the shadowhunter in-charge person also lack of the related knowledge. But based on what I know, the second hypothesis is quite impossible to be happened.” Kazaf said.

“The greatest demons have soul.” Maryse spoke all in sudden, which made Kazaf smirked quietly and Magnus took a deep breath to sooth his emotions.

“The low rank demon don’t have soul indeed but it doesn’t mean that all of the demons don’t have soul.” Maryse said.

“Mom?” The young shadowhunters looked surprised as they never expect their mother will take the initiative to speak.

“Your mother is right. From what I know, some of the greatest demons have soul in them. It’s very rare cases but it is truth. We saw it before, experienced it once time and witnessed it by our eyes.” Robert continued calmly.

The young shadowhunters gazing at each other with surprised look because all of them not expected this coming. Once Kazaf done drawing the trap rune, there’s an ethereal voice appeared from nowhere.

“Angel Kazaf.” It’s the Angel Eae who they earlier met.

“Should I release them now?” Eae asked politely.

“Wait.” Kazaf bent down his knees and closed his eyes for a moment. 

All the people exchanged a curious confused look but decided to wait patiently to see what exactly Kazaf doing. Kazaf put one of his hands on the floor, then a shining dark red magical flame pentagram symbol appeared below him.

“Oh, Angel.” Alec gasped like the others and quickly moves backwards to stand away by the demonic pentagram.

“Kazaf.” Magnus called his brother softly with an uneasy feeling. He recognized the pentagram symbol very clearly and know what it is mean for them. The purpose of the pentagram symbol is for summoning the dark creatures and also a door linked between the hell dimension and the earth dimension. 

“It’s okay, Magnus. Stand aside, you should be careful and don’t get yourself hurt.” Angel Eae teleported and re-appeared in front of Magnus in a protective posture, to keep safety distance in between Magnus and the pentagram magical portal.

Kazaf chanting something quietly and the strong wind suddenly blowing around them inside the institute building. 

“What happening?” Maryse asked loudly. “What are you doing?”

“Are you insane? Why are you creating the demonic portal here?” Robert said angrily.

“Don’t worry. He just doing some test for the earlier preparation to welcome what might be happened next.” Angel Eae answered with a firm tone on behalf of the busy Kazaf who was focusing his half-way job now.

The rest looked shocked to witness Kazaf using different kind of power in front of them.

After a short moment, Kazaf finally stopped chanting the spells and all the flowing magic disappeared immediately, and the pentagram portal also missing to nowhere.

“Good. Look like Raziel had removed all his protection powers around this area.” Kazaf stood up and looked satisfied on what he’s found out. 

“Of course, he will follow your command, as always.” Angel Eae smiled and bowed her head slightly. “So… What’s the next?”

Kazaf replied in a silent playful wink.

“Why do you asked Angel Raziel to remove the ward of this place?” Magnus asked with a confused look. “Kazaf, it could be very danger. The Nephilim, they won’t have enough power to protect themselves.”

“You’ve changed, Chocolate. Seriously, I could see such a huge impact that your Alexander affected you. A person like you who never care about the Nephilims, if without any good returns, but now, you are always thinking about how to keep the Nephilims in safe and sound.” Kazaf teased and looked around the surrounding, his eyes fixed on those frozen shadowhunters and demons.

Magnus sighed. “Stop saying all these craps. You just need to answer what I asked.” Magnus pointed to the frozen scene. “Tell me, what’s your plan to handle this mess?”

“Plan? Oh, right. Plan.” Kazaf turned to Magnus. “How about…. Forget all the plans. I just want to do what I really want badly now.”

“What is it?” Alec asked alertly when Magnus almost trying to make complains again because Kazaf once again ignored his question.

“Stay at where you are right now and enjoy the show.” Kazaf said and walked closer to those frozen people.

“Did Kazaf always like that? Not answering people’s questions and just do what he wants?” Alec sighed and asked Magnus.

Magnus nodded his head tiredly. “Now you know. Trust me, he’s not much differences from my father. Typical ‘people should listen to me’ style.”

“How could you say that, Chocolate? I am far better than our father, okay?” Kazaf complaint with a soft tone then he sent a soft glare at angel Eae.

“Stay close to them and protect Magnus at all cost, no matter what.” Kazaf instructed angel Eae.

“Does that still have to be said?” Angel Eae replied with a soft smile.

Kazaf nodded and gave another instruction. “You may release them now.”

Angel Eae’s smile full of confidence, after that she was chanting some languages of the angel by her smooth and light tone. When the rest of people still in confusion and not able to react yet, the whole of the frozen time zone suddenly back to usual, a crowd of fighting people seem not realized the presences of the Lightwoods and the Kazaf team at all.

“What the fuck! You should warn us before you do this!” Jace took out his seraph blade and almost jumped into the fights, but Angel Eae stopped him quickly.

“It’s okay. Just step back, Nephilim. This is not your fight, but his.” Angel Eae sent a glare at Kazaf who stood in front of them.

“What?” Jace looked confused. But the confusion not last too long when he saw Kazaf whistling through his lips and shouted to the crowd of people who in a chaos. “HOLD ON, HOLD ON! Ladies and gentlemen, please show some respect when people try to talk. Can I get your attention, please?” 

Obviously, there are some people noticed Kazaf, they looked confused but not really stop the fights. But the demons were totally had different reaction, all of the demons looked absolutely frighten and scared of Kazaf. The demons starting to move backward and left the fights. The Shadowhunters gathering together, back against back, feeling confuse indeed. 

“Finally.” Kazaf enjoyed and satisfied the moment of peace. He sighed in relief. “It’s much better now.”

“Good.” Alec praised when he stood closer to Magnus as a protector posture. Magnus felt his heart getting warmer when noticed how protectively his Alexander to him. 

“Alexander, I can take care of myself.” Magnus said gratefully and showed Alec that the protection rune drew by Kazaf on his wrist.

“I know.” Alec replied softly but never make a move.

Magnus smiled gently at his stubborn fiancé and once again put his concentration on Kazaf. 

The circle member frowned at each other, wondered what caused the changes of the surrounding. The unusual reactions of the demons caused everybody stunned and finally stopped their fights slowly. 

Valentine, the head of the circle members and also the one who summoned the demons to this dimension. Of course he was well aware of the strange movement of the demons. 

“Come back and continue to fight! Where are you going! I am the one who summon you by the mortal cup, I am your master. You should listen to me, now, come back and fight! Fight and kill them all!” Valentine raised the mortal cup high into the air, then he shouted loud uncontrollably. 

However, all the demons gathering to a side, bowed their head slowly to Kazaf and murmured some demons’ languages with the deep hoarse voice.

“What happened now?” The fighting shadowhunters looked confused and finally pay attention on a group of people who supposed not be here.

“Lightwoods…” A shadowhunter man stood in front of the other shadowhunters whispered with a stern look. “How come you all able to get here?”

“You are supposed to stay in the dungeon. Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane.” The other shadowhunter guy said. 

“Come back and fight!” Valentine shouted angrily at those demons and changed his sight gazing at Kazaf, who was surrounded by the demons. All the demons looked respectful towards Kazaf, which made Valentine easy to recognize Kazaf is the one who disturbing their fights and overwrite the control of the demons. 

“WHO ARE YOU? How dare you ruined my plan?!” Valentine tried to use the mortal cup to command those demons, but unfortunately he was failed obviously again. None of a demon response to his command, but all the demons keep their head down to Kazaf. 

“Quite a surprise… So, your angel brother-in-law also able to control demons, huh?” Jace looked at Alec.

“I just noticed this as well.” Alec frowned awkwardly. 

“Are you kidding me?” Jace gave Alec an unbelievable look. 

Alec shrugged his shoulder. “Believe it or not, it’s the truth.”

“WHO ARE YOU?” This time, another woman’s voice showed up. She is one of the representative person of the Clave. Her sharp sight measured at Kazaf slowly, from head to toe.

Kazaf squinted eyes gazed at Angel Eae.

“She is the in-charge person of the Nephilim here.” Angel Eae replied with a polite manner. 

“Oh…” Kazaf then switching his attention back to Valentine again.

“Well…I think we should start at you first.” Kazaf’s glamoured dark eyes fixed on Valentine. “Valentine, is it? You are really have a bad name, don’t you know that? Such a villain, not just bad, the worse some more.”

“Who do you think you are?” Valentine measured Kazaf carefully and asked. “How come you able to control the demons when I am the one who hold the mortal cup?”

“You should know about me, even though this is our first meet.” Kazaf smirked and continued to say in a lazy tone. “About 18 years ago, you made a deal with Lilith and sent your own child to Hell dimension for a ‘stupid crazy test’.”

Everybody seemed alert and shocked by what Kazaf had said, especially Clary.

“What the hell! How would you know about this? Who are you?” Valentine asked eagerly.

Satisfied to see Valentine’s face full of confusion. Kazaf spoke again. “Losing the ability to has her own real child, Lilith was so blind and eager. And, that time, the person rotten to the core like you who had ruthlessly ambitious, you summoned Lilith to this dimension and told her that your biggest evil wish is to create someone who able to control both angelic and demonic power at the same time. So once this dream achieved, you will try to using the same method to make yourself the leader and the top in the whole dimensions.”

Magnus, Alec and the other people over there exchanged a shock look at each other, they were waiting impatiently for the rest of the stories.

Kazaf continued. “Lilith was pathetic indeed because of her saddest dream to bear her own child. But you are the different, you used her weakness and persuaded her to contribute her fresh blood on your biological test. Although Lilith is smart enough to see your evil motive behind, but her strong will to become the real mother made she decided to assist you, so that she may get what she desired as well.”

Magnus frowned at Kazaf, feeling totally speechless because he never heard about this story before. 

“However, that kind of ultimate power that you pursue was forbidden in every kind of circumstances. Valentine, what you never expect to see is that your child was unable to survive after he injected the Lilith’s blood into his body by your own hands. The proof is that your Nephilim bloodline was not strong enough to live through and inherited Lilith’s demonic bloodline. You had killed your own son but you never feel guilty.” Said Kazaf.

“What have you done, Valentine?” The representative person of the Clave confronted.

Valentine shook his head with a suspicious look.  
“No, you are wrong! I don’t know how you know about this but my son is not dead. I must admit that the biological experiment on him was failed but he’s not dead. I knew it because Lilith found a way to save him. But that ungrateful bitch snatched my dear son from me after that, she brought him into the Hell dimension and never coming back again, no matter how hard I tried to summon her but she ignored me completely!”

“Your own son actually died in your own hands. Even you are right though, on the final statement that your son is not dead by now. But that is because SOMEONE made a stupid mistake, and because of his fatal weakness when Lilith begged him to have some mercy on the poor child. So that guy made a terrible decision… He using a drop of his blood to save your dead son’s life, although he also not sure is it able to work. But the saddest thing ever is…At the end, the plan was worked in somehow. That poor child was alive again… But do you really think he will become a same person again? It’s sad but the truth is that poor child was no longer belong to you anymore. In fact, after that incident, how Lilith raised him and treated him as her own child had made him reborn into a pathetic monster.” 

Kazaf hissed and raised his voice at Valentine angrily. “And you, Valentine, a sinful Nephilim who caused all of these tragedies. You convinced Lilith to create ‘her child’, you caused the chaos in this dimension and also tried to mess up with the greatest demons, you locked the angel up and used the angel blood to do the awful and disgusting experiments, you’ve treated yourself like a God and had a wishful thinking that hoped to rule the world… But you are wrong, Valentine. You are nothing but a pathetic and misery person.”

“You are not qualified to judge me! Only God able to judge me! Who do you think you are?” Valentine shouted out loud and raised the mortal cup in the mid-air, tried to command the demons again but failed obviously.

None of the demons listened to Valentine’s command anymore, all the demons stayed calm and politely around Kazaf. Looked like the demons were waiting for Kazaf’s instruction. 

“Who are you exactly?” The clave representative spoke once again, questioning Kazaf with a doubtful look.

Kazaf hissed and fixed his glamoured dark brown eyes at Valentine. “There’s no point to tell you all who I am because you have to forget everything after this too.”

All the people around Kazaf gasped, their eyes full of confusion.

Angel Eae in normal human form who stood in front of Magnus, she said softly to Kazaf. “Let me handle the Nephilim. You may start your work at any time.”

“Thank you, Eae.” Kazaf stared at Valentine and spoke in a cold calm tone. “I made a terrible mistake in the past. And today, I have to do some corrections. To those who deserve the punishment, to those who should be responsible on your own karmas, I will make sure all of you taste the victims’ pains.”

“Who do you think you are? Don’t be naïve enough and thought that you able to stop all of us.” Valentine shouted.

It’s weird but the representative person of the Clave also acted similar like Valentine. She gazing at Kazaf and questioned him loudly. “Who are you exactly? Name yourself please, gentlemen. I am the one who in-charge of this sacred place after all, by now.”

“Well, sorry about that. But it look like this shadowhunter institute had just changed to the new head in the moment when I was arrived here.” Kazaf said.

After that, Kazaf sent a glare on Angel Eae. “Are you ready?”

“Like what I told you. You may start at any time.” Angel Eae smiled and waved her hands to make a protection ward around Magnus and every one of the Lightwoods team, also each of the shadowhunters in the hall. But she decided to leave those Circle members and the demons alone to Kazaf.

Then, Kazaf snapped his finger without a second thought once noticed Angel Eae done her own part of job.

When Kazaf finally start to use his power, a strong wind appeared immediately and surrounded them, and a dark magical portal also appeared on the floor where Kazaf stood. The portal which linked to the Edom looked like a black hole, but Kazaf somehow able to stand in the middle of air without get any effect. It’s obviously a demonic portal which stunned everyone in the hall, except those had been seen it few minutes ago.

“I forgive all of you who had been responded to the calling, who had been summoned to this dimension and forced to follow the command under the effect of the mortal cup, but it doesn’t means that you are innocent. Now, back to home for your own sake.” Kazaf turned around and gave those demons surrounded him with a sharp stern look, which made those demons chilled and bowed their heads lower. The demons made deep hoarse sounds which more like some demons’ languages which most of the people in the hall couldn’t understand at all. 

But the person like Kazaf and Magnus who raised in Edom, they did understood the meaning of what those demons tried to express.

“What’s going on now?” Alec asked Magnus in a low voice.

“The demons are begging for mercy.” Magnus gasped and swallowed hard. “The ruler of the hell once set a rule that all the low rank demons are not allow to barge into another dimensions, if without any command by the princes of the hell. So they are afraid that they will be punished once they go back to Edom.”

“Is that father who set this rule?” Alec replied to Magnus in a smooth tone. But the word of ‘father’ caused the face expression on Maryse and Robert became darker than usual. All of them knew what Alec said, the word of ‘father’ was obviously refer to the other man who had the kin-relationship with Magnus.

Isabelle bit her lips when she noticed her parents’ faces changed, but she well aware that Alec never noticed the mood changes of their parents. Alec sometimes not a quite sensitive person indeed. Isabelle sighed and worried what might have happen later after they done settled the mess at here.

“You are a good translator, Magnus. It’s common that warlock able to understand the demon languages, but I love the way how you translated for us. Keep going.” Jace teased when he keeps his eyes on Kazaf.

Magnus rolled his eyes in an annoying face. “You should be glad that you are Alec’s parabatai.” The hidden sentences that Magnus never say is that he already tried to kill Jace in a million ways in his thoughts.

“Jace. No joke at this serious moment, please.” Alec warned Jace with a cool look.

“Typical of Jace.” Isabelle laughed gently.

“Just shut up, Jace.” Clary sighed in frustration.

“Fine, I will keep my mouth shut from now.” Jace shrugged and put his concentration on Kazaf and those demons again.

Alec sighed and shook his head. Then, he whispered to Magnus. “So… What now? Is Kazaf going to banished them?”

“I think so. They have to return to Edom for good, no matter what. Those demons are not belong to this dimension after all.” Magnus said.

Maryse hissed and gritted her teeth, continued to say after Magnus. “You are right. I can't agree with you more. The DEMONS, those ugly dark creatures are never belong to this dimension, doesn’t it?”

Sensed the sarcastic in Maryse’s tone towards Magnus, Alec felt the anger boiled in his blood and under his skin. 

“Alexander… Please don’t.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s arms with a soft plead. 

Alec looked into Magnus’s eyes, feeling defeated. “Magnus.”

“Let’s focus on the fire on hands first, okay? The rest of the matters can be waited.” Magnus said.

Alec sighed but nodded his head in agreement. 

 

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Covid-19 is spreading everywhere, all around the world.  
> I hope that all of us able to be safe and sound, we are strong to get through this.  
> Best wishes to every one of you and salute to all medical teams in this world. Love from Malaysia.


	15. The battle -b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensed the sarcastic in Maryse’s tone towards Magnus, Alec felt the anger boiled in his blood and under his skin. 
> 
> “Alexander… Please don’t.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s arms with a soft plead. 
> 
> Alec looked into Magnus’s eyes, feeling defeated. “Magnus.”
> 
> “Let’s focus on the fire on hands first, okay? The rest of the matters can wait.” Magnus said.
> 
> Alec sighed but nodded his head in agreement.

At the same time, Kazaf was now done communicating with those demons. And, the demons finally gave in and jumped into the portal continuously, one after one in fast moves.

Angel Eae who noticed everything in the hall, include the lightwoods family dramas, but she chose to keep her mouth shut, as she well aware that she does not has any rights to interfere. It none of her business after all, but Kazaf’s.

Valentine’s widen eyes gazing at Kazaf and those demons who running back to him, feeling extremely in shock and speechless. This was not what he expects to see when he planned to attack the New York Institute. It seems all the things went so wrong now. 

But still, the main question in his mind is same as what his main enemy think. ‘Who exactly this fucking guy who showed up suddenly from nowhere and messed up everything?’

“You are the greatest demon! What’s your name?” Valentine spoke with an angry tone to Kazaf.

Kazaf smiled but a cold sharp glare shot at Valentine. “I am your Karma.”

Noticed that all the demons jumped into the portal and disappeared in the hall, Kazaf waved his right hand to close the portal immediately. After that, Kazaf changed into a dark smoke form, teleported to the front of the Valentine in the next second and reappeared in a human form again.

Valentine raised the mortal cup in his hands, trying to defend Kazaf but failed. Kazaf made a faster move to stop him with a forefinger pointed at the mortal cup.

“Raziel has to admit, the creation of the mortal cup and the other mortal instruments is totally a wrong move. I bet he’s also never think of that what the world had becoming now when he first started to create these things to protect his favourite Nephilims.” Kazaf commented softly. 

Valentine tried to fight with Kazaf but then realized that his strength is far less than Kazaf. The sweat dripping down from Valentine’s chin when he tried so hard to move the mortal cup with all of his strength, fight against with Kazaf who only using one finger. However, the mortal cup remained the same position, not even make one move in the fight between two men. 

“Just give up, you can’t win over me.” Kazaf said lightly.

“No. I won’t never surrender to anyone. Especially not defeated by a guy like you, without knowing a proper name of you.” Valentine looked at the rest of circle members who surround them, trying to get some back up. But who knows the rest of the circle members looked frighten at Kazaf, they remained in silence and moved back and keep distance with Kazaf some more after saw how Kazaf banished the demons just now.

“Damn it.” Valentine cursed fiercely.

“You can kill me now but tell me at least a name… Who are you?” Valentine tried the one last time stubbornly.

“No, I’m not going to kill you or let you die that easily.” Kazaf sighed and confessed in a whisper low tone in Valentine’s face. “It’s been 18 years… After the day of I made my mistake… I think I owe your poor son, Jonathan an answer. Hate to say this but my father was right about this… I should never be soft to Lilith and give that child a single drop of my blood…”

“What do you mean?” Valentine looked up at Kazaf, his voice started to shake.

“And because of my terrible decision, my horrible stupid mistake. That innocent child had to be suffered the rest of his reborn lifetime in Edom. However… Although I don’t know how he did it, but he seems managed to escape from the hell lately…” Kazaf took a deep breath and stared at Valentine with a sad and worried look. 

“Do you able to hear what my brother said to Valentine?” Magnus frowned and asked Alec eagerly. He sensed the different atmosphere around Kazaf. It’s weird, a strange worry feeling raised in Magnus’s heart and also maybe the effect of the rune connection on his wrist which given by Kazaf. He couldn’t explain why but he doesn’t like this kind of feeling at all. It seems Kazaf had covered up something and didn’t want to let Magnus know. 

Alec responded to Magnus quickly. It’s a quite long distance between Kazaf and them, Magnus may not able to hear the conversation clearly but Alec is different. Alec took out a stele immediately and activated his improve hearing rune. On the next second, Alec finally able to hear the conversation between Kazaf and Valentine. 

“Just make one move ahead of the others, Valentine. It’s won’t be that long… I promise that I will finish the miserable life of the poor dark Jonathan by my own hands very soon. And now, this is the last thing I can do for you. To let you taste what your son feels that day when you pushed him into the hell fire and sent him to Edom… At last, I hope my father has mercy on your sinful soul.” A dark red sparks appeared on Kazaf’s hand and directly shot through Valentine’s chest once the last word spoke.

Everybody in the hall witnessed a scary scene after that. Valentine’s whole body is on hell fire and the unendurable pain caused Valentine screamed out painfully. 

“Please stop it, just stop it!!!” Valentine shouted out loud and his voices cracked shakily.

Kazaf moved backwards and turned his back on Valentine without any mercy. Then, within a few seconds later, Valentine disappeared with the hell fire and not even leave any traces. And, the lonely mortal cup had been dropped on the floor.

Clary swallowed hard and moved her body against with Jace. 

“Clary.” Jace whispered.

Clary looked up at him with watery eyes. “I’m fine. This is what he deserves after all. Valentine… He is nothing but a stranger, a big villain who does not deserves any rights to live as a human. Because he didn’t have any humanity in him, he’s a worse person and what he did to my mum, to me, and also my dead big brother… All what he has done in past are unforgivable.”

Jace sighed sadly and hugged Clary by side. “I’m with you.”

Clary’s teary smiled gazed at Jace. “I know. Thank you, Jace.”

“Anytime.” Jace nodded with a warm smile.

Magnus clenched his fist tightly and gasped shakily. His teary eyes met Kazaf’s complicated sight, which made him feeling worried indeed. Alec noticed Magnus’s shaking body too, but honestly he also unable to react anything right now, because Alec himself was still in aftershock of what happened in front of them too.

The rest of the people also stunned at the same position, totally lost the ability to talk and to think in this moment.

Angel Eae took a deep breath and sent a sympathy glare at Kazaf. Kazaf hardly ignored it, but he chose to have some moment of peace.

After witnessed the terrible death of Valentine, the rest of the circle members put their weapons down and kneeled on the floor. They put their empty hands in the back and bowed their head down respectfully. 

“They are finally give up the fight and surrender.” Isabelle spoke softly. She took a few deep breaths to sooth her mood.

“Once again… Alec, who is your brother-in-law…?” Jace asked in a hoarse voice. “I’m kinda confuse now. How come he able to own the both angelic power and demonic power at the same time? And, he’s damn fucking powerful…”

“It’s too scary.” Clary commented with a deep gasp.

Alec shook his head but didn’t reply anything. At the same time, Maryse and Robert exchanged a silent look, both of their minds were blowing by what they saw.

A few scenes of long time ago old memories flashed across Magnus’s mind and Magnus felt his heartbeat getting faster and caused him hard to breath. A dizziness attacked him all of sudden and his legs feeling weak too.

“…Magnus?” Alec asked in concern when he noticed Magnus almost slipped beside him. Alec caught Magnus immediately and put his hands on Magnus’s waist to support him firmly.

“Magnus! Are you okay?” Not get any response from Magnus made Alec panicked, he looked up at Kazaf who walking to them now. “Kazaf, there’s something wrong on Magnus!”

“What happened to him?” Isabelle, Kazaf and Clary asked in a sync voice.

Kazaf rushed to Magnus’s side and stroked Magnus’s forehead gently to wipe away the cold sweats. “Just breathes, Chocolate. You will be fine.” Kazaf said with a warm tone after he checked up on Magnus.

“I feel cold…” Magnus replied in a low weakly tone. Then, he slowly closed his eyes and falling into unconscious.

“Kazaf…” Before Alec able to ask, Kazaf sent him a firm answer.

“Don’t worry, Magnus is okay. This is the normal reflection on what he saw… The earlier scene.” Kazaf sighed. “He seriously hate the hell fire, as you know, the childhood trauma.”

“Huh?” Alec sighed in a frowned brow, then he decided to hug Magnus tightly into his arms. He spoke some gentle comfort words to Magnus, even he not really think that Magnus able to hear it now.

Kazaf sighed deeply again when Angel Eae spoke to remind him.

“Angel Kazaf… Sorry to disturb but it seems you have some unfinished job here.” Angel Eae said with a gentle tone.

“Well…” Kazaf gazed around those circle members. “Actually I’m not really care about them. Can you please just insert whatever new memories into those Nephilims’ head and make them settle the rest troubles by their own rules?” 

“Since you said that…” Angel Eae continued. “How about let me to brainwash them that the Valentine had been attacked by the demons and died after he failed to control those demons?”

“Sound good.” Kazaf smiled. “Please… Also remember to add-on the mortal cup to make a proper story.”

“You don’t want to destroy this cup?” Angel Eae asked in confusion.

“The cup is dangerous because it can summon and control the demons. But also, the cup is still useful to create new Nephilim soldier. They will need it as the darkness is coming soon.” Kazaf explained.

“I thought that is rumour.” Angel Eae replied.

Kazaf sighed. “Whatever… Just do it. Sorry to be rude but I’m lazy to answer any more questions now. It’s a tired day to me.”

Angel Eae gave Kazaf a warm smile as she understood what Kazaf feel now. “Sure. Then, let the story become the Valentine died and banished with those demons, the left behind mortal cup lost the owner and once again return to… The Nephilim. Just hoping that they will use it in a proper way this time.”

Angel Eae sent a sympathy glare on all the rest of people around them. 

“And by the old rule, please do remember to erase my existences in their memories.” Kazaf said.

“WAIT! Are you seriously want to erase and brainwash our memories?” Jace shouted out loud.

“Don’t worry, the in-law family of Angel Kazaf, this brainwash plan actually not to you all but to them.” Angel Eae answered with a soft smile at Jace, then she pointed at the rest of shadowhunters and circle members.

Jace sighed in relief and look happy. “Then, it’s good to know that.”

“Why would we become the exception in your list?” Maryse asked. 

Angel Eae prepared to open her mouth but Kazaf spoke earlier to answer Maryse. 

“Hey, mother-in-law. Please don’t be so mean to us. If Eae erase all of your memories about me, then it will be a very tiring job to me to re-explain everything to you once again. You should know that, right? Need to re-ague with you, need to fight and quarrel about how you mistreat Magnus is really make me upset and wasting time.” Kazaf sent a threaten glare on Maryse and Robert.

Robert faked a cough and stopped Maryse to argue further more with Kazaf. Maryse gritted her teeth and not really happy with Kazaf’s sarcastic tone. The rest of the Lightwoods siblings and Alec exchanged a weird look at each other.

Then, Kazaf took a deep breath and winked playfully at Maryse. “Thank you for being such understanding, mother-in-law.”

Alec almost face palmed after he heard what Kazaf said, if he’s not hugging Magnus right now.

“Haha. Now I know why you and Magnus Bane are brother now.” Jace teased, which made Isabelle and Clary laughed at the joke.

“I think I should better start to work and end this mess now.” Angel Eae said.

Kazaf nodded and his sight once again fixed on the earlier representative person from the Clave. Kazaf dropped his glamour in the blink of eyes but covered up quickly after he verified something, not even everyone realized that Kazaf do it, except Angel Eae only.

Kazaf slightly shook his head at Angel Eae, a complicated and disappointed look.  
Angel Eae nodded in understanding with a soft encouragement smile.

‘Where are you now, Jonathan?’ Kazaf said silently in his heart.

Alec seems noticed the unusual reaction between Kazaf and Angel Eae. Alec observed both of them quietly, and the face expression of Kazaf really confused Alec. The last sentences of earlier conversation that Kazaf talked to Valentine was full of doubts. Magnus’s worried face once again appeared in Alec’s mind.

Alec sighed and looked down on Magnus pale cold face. ‘Don’t worry, Magnus. Everything will be fine. I am here for you, we sure can get through everything, together.’ He gently stroked Magnus’s face.

Kazaf gazing at Alec and sleeping Magnus silently, feeling so glad to have Alec such kind-hearted brother-in-law. 

 

[To Be Continued]


	16. Clingy brother, sweet lover

All the Clave person and those circle members facing the similar memories loss problem together at the same time. Of course, these should credits to the Angel Eae who already back to the heaven after settled the all messes in the New York shadowhunter institute. And, the best thing to Alec is that Angel Eae also assisted to erase the part where Magnus and Alec get caught into the dungeon. 

Maryse and Robert chose to keep their mouth shut and pretend to be usual self when dealing with the Clave representative. Even though they not mentioned anything to Alec, but Alec actually understand their efforts are only wanted to protect him. Of course, Magnus is the additional package come along, furthermore now both Maryse and Robert not really simply dare to mess up with Magnus anymore as the very powerful Kazaf is around here with them.

When whole Lightwoods family and Clary keep asking Kazaf’s real identity. Kazaf only provided a simple answer. “I am brother of Magnus.”

“Of course I know you are Magnus’s brother. But, we want to know ‘what’ are you?” Jace asked eagerly. “Are you an angel or demon?”

“You’re really an angel, right? Because I saw the wings behind you. But how come Magnus is a warlock? And, you are brother of Magnus.” Clary asked.

“But how come you able to use the demonic power at the same time?” Isabelle said.

Maryse guessed. “Are you a creation of whatever biological experiment too? Like what Valentine do on his own children cruelly?”

“Your power is strong and much powerful than anyone that I saw in my whole life. If you don’t want to tell us your identity, please at least tell us where you come from.” Robert said calmly.

Facing the people all around him, Kazaf was only replied in a simple sentence.  
“It is unnecessary for you to know.” He smiled politely but then threaten to erase everyone’s memories about him, which caused all of them keep quiet immediately and running away from the loft. 

Sometimes, knowing some top secrets which the others don’t know, it’s kind of pleasure. Doesn’t it?

——————————————————

It’s been a late midnight. Magnus’s loft. Alec and Kazaf gathered at the balcony after Jace, Clary, Isabelle and his parents left the loft. Magnus still sleeping in the bedroom, but according to Kazaf, Magnus is nothing serious and will be soon awake in any moment. 

“It’s good to have a small talk with you like this moment.” Kazaf smiled at Alec. “The weather in this city and the view from here are great.” He said quietly when his sight once again fixed on the starry night.

Alec shrugged and his back against the wall, thinking about that what should he says to Kazaf.

“Do you have a problem when talking to me?” Kazaf asked.

Alec sighed and stuttered a little bit. “Ugh…Sorry… I just… Just not really good at talking or chatting.”

“Well, I don’t think so. You are quite fluent when you are arguing and fighting with your parents for protecting Magnus just now.” Kazaf teased which made Alec blushed. 

“I’m not really want to argue with them… It’s just… You know… Ughhh.. Just I hate how they mistreated Magnus.” Alec sighed heavily. 

Kazaf sitting on the railings of balcony. Then, he spoke again. “It’s actually a praise, Alexander. Don’t be too worried. I must said that I’m quite admire you and appreciate your efforts all on Magnus. It is kind of blessing that Magnus able to have you by his side.”

“Kazaf…” Alec looked surprised. 

“Thank you, Alexander.” Kazaf’s soft glare on Alec made Alec feeling relieved and happy.

Alec laughed softly with lots of unspoken gratitude. What Kazaf said to him really means a lot to Alec. After a short while, Alec replied a gentle and shy thank you. 

Kazaf nodded slightly. “Now I can see why Magnus is in love with you. Alexander, you are an amazing person.”

“Really? Thank you… By the way, you may just calling me Alec.”

“Why? Not really get used when other people than Magnus calling you like that? I’m actually prefer to call you Alexander, it’s a good name.” Kazaf said.

“…But still, if you don’t mind, please just call me Alec.” Alec scratching head unnaturally.

Kazaf didn’t comment further on this topic. However, after few seconds of silences, Kazaf trying to talk some of his concerns with Alec. 

“I believe the demons activities will be increased lately. Make sure you have mentally prepare for that, Alec.” Kazaf said with a serious look.

Alec looked confused. “Why?”

“It’s kind of an intuition that I cannot explain.”

“So… Is this all because of ‘the darkness is coming soon’?” Alec asked.

“Your sharp to the point once again impressed me.” Kazaf teased with a soft laugh. After that, Kazaf rubbed his hands together and changed to a serious attitude. “May I ask you a favour, Alec?”

“Just speak out.” 

“Protect Magnus at all cost. Would you able to do that?” Kazaf kept his gazes on Alec.

“You don’t even need to ask. Kazaf, Magnus is always be my priority.” Alec replied in a firm tone.

But Kazaf was asking again. “What if, there is one day that you must choose only one choice over Magnus and your parents or anyone else like Jace and your sister Isabelle. Then, what is your answer?”

When Alec almost wanted to answer Kazaf, Kazaf gave a gentle reminder.  
“Think about it over again and answer me seriously. Alec, when I said that you have to make a choice, it means that when the crucial moment like the do or die situation… When you really forced to pick up only one choice, which side you will choose?”

Alec stunned and swallowed hard, suddenly turned to a silent mode. 

“It’s a very hard question, doesn’t it?” Kazaf shook with laughter.

But who knows Alec once again make Kazaf shock.

“It’s actually not that hard.” Alec took a deep breath and answer in an honest tone. “All of my family and Magnus are important to me. But if you really want me to make a choice, I could only say that I will make the decision based on different situation.”

“Oh, is that so?” Kazaf’s narrowed eyes stared at Alec.

“I’m not really want to give up anyone of them or make a choice. If I really have to do so, then, I will judge the situation and minimize the risks and the loss as possible. But at the end, the results should can end up nicely because I’m sure that I will rather sacrifice myself to keep both sides safe.” Alec made eye contact with Kazaf bravely. His eyes crystal clear without hiding anything. No lies, only sincere true heart.

“You are such a rare person. Unique indeed.” Kazaf commented with a soft tone.

Alec took a deep breath and asked in hesitation. “May I ask you something?”

“What?”

“About what you have said to Valentine before you killed him.” Said Alec.

Out of Alec’s expectation, Kazaf not even feel a single surprise. “Please allow me to correct you. Because I didn’t killed him, I just sent him to Edom. It’s one-way ticket, so it’s impossible for him to return here anymore.” 

Alec raised his eyebrows, wait impatiently for Kazaf’s further explanation. 

“I am wondering when you will ask me about this. Haha. Alec, do you really think that I’m not noticing that you activated your strengthen hearing rune that time?” Said Kazaf.

“Well…” Alec sighed. “It’s supposed not a secret, right?”

“It was a secret to Magnus, but only until now.” Kazaf smiled softly and continued. “Alec, I’m not going to hide it from you because I need to your assistance to keep an eye on Magnus. You are family. I bet you sure know what the ‘family’ meaning to us, right?”

Alec nodded and promised. “You have my words. I will never betray our family.”

Kazaf looked satisfied and sighed in relieve.

“By the way…The Clary’s big brother, also the eldest son of Valentine and Jocelyn… Jonathan is not dead yet, right?” Alec asked.

Kazaf nodded. “It’s been almost 18 years… When the poor Jonathan sent by Valentine to Edom, he was died because of his Nephilim bloodline not strong enough to match up with Lilith’s blood. But because of my mistake, Jonathan was reborn to get a second life.”

“What? But how?” Alec looked confused.

“I gave Jonathan my blood. Just a single drop which I never think that it will take any effect in the first place. Even though my father was stopping me that time, but I just can’t endure to see Lilith in pain… In fact, Lilith’s unfortunate encounter was caused by my father after all.” Kazaf sighed and kept going to make further explanation.

“Lilith is my father’s ex-lover, she is the mother of all demons too. Because of the evil in Lilith’s nature, she…. She had done something terrible which caused the tragic of…someone in the past. My father was furious and punished Lilith by a vicious curse, which caused Lilith will never able to bear her own child anymore, in her whole endless lifetime.” Kazaf looked at Alec, asked in a wry smile. “Such a boring story, is it?”

Alec sighed and then asked carefully. “So… Lilith… She is on what kind of relationship with you…? Why do you want to help her?”

“Yes, Lilith is such an evil demon. But it doesn’t means that my father has the rights to destroy a woman’s nature breeding ability. It’s a cruel punishment indeed to an immortal. Besides that, before everything bad happened, Lilith was one of the closest person to me in Edom, she’s just like a real mother to me. Caring, cheerful and kind. Maybe many of you cannot believe it, but I’ve experienced it myself in the past. Lilith is a demon but she’s not really that evil in the very beginning. All of her changes happened after what my father done to her. My father not a good lover and qualified husband indeed. Therefore, I can’t really blamed Lilith for gang with Valentine. That’s why I am helping her some more when she begged me to save Jonathan’s life.”

With a heavy sigh again, Kazaf continued. “Jonathan supposed to stay in Edom because Lilith had set a restrictions to him. But I don’t know why and not sure how… Jonathan had escaped from the Edom lately. He is one of the top dangerous person to Magnus too. That’s why I am worried about this matter.”

“Jonathan… Is he evil too?”

“He used to be kind in his childhood. And now, sorry but no. He may not a true evil, but also be considered a kind of an uncertain timing bomb. The many years of living in Edom almost drive him crazy. You had no idea how Lilith treated him. He raised under Lilith’s twisted love, which made his logical thinking a little far from the usual. I got visited him few times along these years. But not really that kind of close relationship, you can imagine how Lilith distanced him from me, not wanting to let him get affected by my ‘bad influences’. Well, I am a typical of running away from home style even until now.” Kazaf sighed and continued. 

“And…You said that Magnus was forced by the representative person from the Clave to drink that stupid potion, right? Which caused Magnus losing his power.” Said Kazaf.

“Yeah, but why you suddenly mention this?” Alec feeling weird.

“It’s because I suspect Jonathan is the one who did this awful thing to Magnus. When I’m doing the poison clearing job on Magnus, I sensed Jonathan’s power inside Magnus’s body.”

“What? But how and why he wants to hurt Magnus?”

“Jonathan… If he trying to hurt Magnus, then it probably because of the jealousy and revenge. Magnus is the only one brother that officially recognized by me in Edom, and he is also the favourite warlock son of the ruler in Edom. Besides that, I am also the one who caused Jonathan reborn and caused him had to suffer such a long time in Edom. Furthermore, my father is the one who caused Lilith in pain and it make Lilith hurt Jonathan more to vent all her emotions. So, to take a revenge on me and my father, the easiest way is to hurt someone who we care about.” Said Kazaf.

Alec nodded in agreement.

Kazaf sighed again with a confuse look. “But I am still thinking and wondering how Jonathan able to manage himself to escape from Edom. Lilith is kind of the control freak mother, she will never let Jonathan get any chance to leave her. And also, I don’t think that Jonathan has the ability to escape from Edom alone.”

“Is it possible that he might get someone to assist him to run away?” Alec asked.

“Well… It could be the one reason. But you should know that there’s truly rare people in Edom have the power to fight against with either Lilith or my father.” Kazaf suddenly squinted his eyes with a dangerous murder look. “But it’s still possible… Maybe, Azazel is the one who master plan all of these and hide behind Jonathan.”

“Azazel? The one of the princes of hell too?” Alec widen eyes looked in shock.

“Yes. That Azazel I’m talking about. He is the uncle of mine and Magnus’s actually, also the brother of my father. But he’s really not fond of Magnus at all, because he can’t accept my father has a children with the random woman in human race.” Kazaf shook his head disappointedly. “Among all the demons in Edom, Azazel is one of the people who may get touch with Jonathan. Because Azazel interested in Jonathan’s ability and quite curious in the potential of Jonathan’s power.” 

Alec looked angry and spoke firmly. “Azazel and I have some unfinished business. If he really involved in this and is the one who caused Magnus losing the power, I will certainly chase him down no matter what cost to pay.”

“No need to worry. I will take care of him too, he owed me once for what had he did to Magnus. I heard my father said that he switched Magnus’s soul with Valentine’s and caused Magnus suffered the agony rune that drew by the Clave, doesn’t it?”

Alec looked surprised. “Yeah. That agony rune really caused Magnus a lot of pain. But Magnus is strong, he’s get over it somehow. By the way, where are Jonathan and Azazel now?”

“Temporary losing their tracks. But I will get them out from the shadow very soon.” Kazaf hissed. “I will make them pay the prices on messing up with Magnus.”

“So… If like that…. I have one more question. If you said that Lilith is someone who more like a mother to you in the past, then did she was also close to Magnus in the past…? But I never heard Magnus said anything about her.” Alec frowned.

“No. Lilith is not really close to Magnus because many centuries before Magnus born into this world, Lilith already fell out with us. Or maybe I can telling you in a more straight way. Lilith is truly hating Magnus. If she get any chances, trust me, she will do anything to destroy Magnus and make him suffer.” 

“What? But why?”

“That is because Magnus is my father’s favourite son. It’s a cruel fact that Lilith who unable to have her own offspring won’t be accept in any circumstances. Furthermore, Magnus is a warlock, I’m sure you well aware of Magnus’s mother is a human.”

“So what? Is this a sin in Edom if someone like Magnus born by a human?”

“Unfortunately, it is a sinful act to many of them in Edom. They are being offence by the fact that the ruler of the hell brought a half-human back to Edom.” Kazaf sighed and continued after a moment of pause. 

“Magnus able to survive in the Edom in the past, it’s all because of he was living under my father and my protection. There’s a traditional in Edom, only the pure angel bloodline able to rule the hell. The demons race unable to accept a mixed human and angel bloodline like Magnus, they disrespect him and will never accept him to be the ruler in the hell dimension.” 

“I still can’t understand why they wanted to be biased on Magnus. Magnus surely don’t care anything about the ruler position or anything related to rule the hell. It’s ridiculous!” Alec’s widen eyes full of doubts. 

However, Kazaf shook his head. “It’s a wrong concept, Alec. You should think another way round.” 

“What does it means?”

“My father, Asmodeus is the ruler of the Edom. That means his children supposed to follow his path or at least be a potential and qualified ruler candidate.”

“So…”

“So, do you really think that they able to accept Magnus, a half-human warlock to be their potential ruler? Or do you really feel that those demons in Edom, especially the greatest demons able to show respect to Magnus who was obviously weaker than them? Sorry but no. Because to most of them, Magnus’s bloodline is not that pure and not qualified enough for them to show respect.” 

Kazaf’s words caused Alec’s heart beating faster. 

“Oh… Magnus… Is this how Magnus live through every day in the past in Edom? To grow up with those demons’ bias actions and nasty comments?”

Kazaf sighed heavily with a slight nod. “My father and I had tried our best to protect him. We are not allow anyone hurting Magnus no matter what.”

Alec took a deep breath to handle all the truth that he learnt from Kazaf. It’s too much information to him but he felt so glad. 

“Thank you for telling me all of these, Kazaf.” Alec confessed sincerely. “I am really want to know everything about Magnus all the time. But Magnus, he is not talking much about his past.”

“I’m sure that he is trusting you and willing to tell you everything now. You are our family, Alec.” Kazaf grinned. 

“Yeah… Family.” Alec took a deep breath. “Oh, by the angel, I never thought that I could engaged with Magnus and become the in-law family with the angel or any demon. Do you know what I’m thinking about now…?”

“Come on. Time changed, and you should change your thoughts too.” Kazaf smiled warmly.

“Sure.” Alec nodded. Then, his smiling face changed to worried face again. 

“Kazaf.” Alec sighed heavily and spoke softly. “About Magnus’s power…”

“I will fix it.” Kazaf promised. “Give me some time to get Azazel and Jonathan out. Maybe tomorrow?” 

“That’s good as I really don’t want to see Magnus fainted or get hurt due to any stupid reason because of me anymore.” Alec said.

“Not all your fault, Alec. Maybe it’s actually because of me. I was underestimated Magnus’s childhood trauma on the hell fire. And, also, unaware of Azazel and Jonathan might be escaped from the Edom is my greatest mistake ever.” Said Kazaf. “There are some unclear parts that I need some time to figure it out. But I promise to you, I will never let them have chance to hurt Magnus again.”

“What the unclear parts?” Alec asked.

“None of the greatest demons like Azazel’s rank able to escape from Edom under my father’s supervision… But now my question is how Azazel and Jonathan escaped from there without alarmed my father at all? That’s truly weird.” Kazaf said.

Alec frowned. “Is that possible if father let them do so?”

“You are getting comfortable to address my father like that.” Kazaf teased. “You should see your parents’ face expressions next time when you call Asmosdeus as father.”

“I already engaged to Magnus. So I think, Asmodeus should be qualified to be my father-in-law now.” Alec replied happily. 

Kazaf nodded. “You are right though. By the way, and to answer your earlier question, unfortunately, my answer is ‘Yes’. Because by normal situation, our father should never allow my uncle to trespass the border into this dimension, if he is around and notice their movement.”

“Why?”

“Asmodeus hold that position as the ruler of hell for a reason. To maintain the balance of the world and be the one who fully in-charges those demons living in hell.” Kazaf looked up at Alec and continued the rest. “If anyone like Azazel, one of the princes of hell who trespassing the wards, my father normally will know it and should able to stop them in time.”

“If you trust father, then is there any chance that maybe father might not be aware of the unusual movement when Azazel and Jonathan left Edom?” Alec guessed. 

Kazaf shook his head. “It’s impossible for my father not knowing about that. Trust me, he’s seriously has that kind of power to rule the hell dimension. So… I’m worried and wondered that why he allow Azazel or Jonathan to do so…”

Alec frowned and getting confused, but he decided to wait patiently as he noticed Kazaf’s serious look.

Kazaf creased his brow and sighed. “Before I’m coming here, I’ve stopped by Edom for a while to meet my father. He didn’t mentioned anything about the escape of Azazel or even Jonathan… It’s truly weird and unusual to me. But it’s impossible for him to not know about this, if any higher rank demons trespassed to this dimension he will definitely know. Unless… He’s the one who allow this to be happened silently.”

Alec tilted his head and blinked his eyes in confusion. “Maybe… Father really didn’t know anything about this…? If your guessing outcome is correct, that means Azazel and Jonathan are the one who hurt Magnus. If like that, then I don’t think father will allow this to happen without raise a voice. Father cared about Magnus a lots, even I can feel that.”

Kazaf sighed. “You are right, father is truly cared about Magnus. But it doesn’t means that he won’t involving in this kind of trouble too. I knew him better than you all. Most of the time, he’s actually will allow for some exception under the certain conditions. It is possible if someone made any deal with him, as you should know that my father supposed to maintain the order of the hell. However, it’s not my father’s obligation to take the responsibility on the other princes of hell’s cross-line behaviour. Even though as the ruler of hell, he will keep his eyes close sometimes on my uncles’ action. Not only because my father with them are siblings, but also because my father insisted that my uncles are supposed at least learn how to bear their own consequences of misbehaviour. Normally, my father will only step in and interfere when the things turn out far too complicated.”

Alec nodded. “But I can’t believe that father will actually let anyone hurt Magnus in purposely.”

“Of course he won’t do it, and he will never do like that. Never.” Kazaf said firmly.

“But then, just now you did said that it was possible father is the one to let it to be happened…?”

“Even though father might be the one who allow my anti-social psychopath uncles trespassed and do something bad, but it doesn’t means that he will let them hurt anyone of us. Trust me, my father is kinda another control freak on us, he will never let anyone hurt us without his permission, except himself.” Kazaf sighed. “But I guess… It’s probably maybe that my father not knowing about someone is hurting Magnus.”

Kazaf shook his head again and sent a fixed glare on Alec. “Father tried to mark a tracing and protection rune on Magnus but he did removed it after Magnus made complaint, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. Then…?”

“Then, it’s high chance to show me the proof that actually my father might be knowing something will happened on Magnus, that’s why he tried to do that kind of protection.” Kazaf explained. “I’m usually visiting my father and Magnus in this dimension on certain period, but in a secret way without alert Magnus. But this time, when I am returning to this timeline and looked for my father, he asked me to help him look after Magnus in a closely way. He did said something to me which made me feeling confuse at that time… But now, it seems everything getting clear to me.”

“You did visited Magnus frequently?” Alec asked in shock.

“Yes, I did. But he never knows about it.” Kazaf smiled tiredly.

Alec raised his voice sharply. “But… Why you left Magnus in danger a few times when he calling for your help? He said to me that you never response to him and not bother to rescue him!”

“Even when I’m not around, I also got sent someone to assist me to look after him. But still, I have to admit, I did missed his calls a few times due to some… unexpected…situations. However, it doesn’t means that I’m not concerning about him.” Kazaf sighed and complaint softly in a teasing tone. “Alec, you have no idea what it feel like to have a troublemaker little brother like Magnus Bane.” 

Kazaf sighed. 

“Kazaf, I am a big brother too. I know sometimes, we just can’t do anything we want freely. Sometimes, when we want to protect someone we love, we have to make some sacrifices. Even though some of the sacrifices means that we have to endure the doubts from our beloved and accept all their disappointment and misunderstood.”

Kazaf laughed gently when he heard what Alec said. “You seems to say like I’m the one who do all of these with a proper reason behind.”

“Don’t you?” Alec asked.

Kazaf sighed again. “You are right though.” His answer. “But I just not really want to let Magnus know all about these. Not really want to talk further about this topic as well.”

“But I don’t think it’s good to keep Magnus hidden from truth. Trust me, I have some personal experiences on dealing on this issue. The results normally won’t ended good if we hide something to Magnus. He will totally get extremely furious once he found out later.”

“Well… About this…” Kazaf shrugged one of his shoulders. “I will rather skip this part.”

On the other hand, Magnus was waking up in the middle of the night. When he realized that he was in an empty dark bedroom, he suddenly feeling panic. He walking to the door in a rush, not really cared the soreness and the feeling of aches on his body muscles. Then, it’s the same time when he noticed Kazaf and his Alexander talking at the balcony.

“You guys planned to keep me hidden from what?” Magnus said unhappily in a harsh loud tone.

“Magnus!” Alec rushed to Magnus immediately and hugged Magnus into his arms.

“Good to see that you are awake.” Kazaf greeted in a soft happy tone. “How are you feeling now? Is it better?”

Magnus pushed Alec away with a doubtful eyes. “What are you talking with my brother just now? Is there any secret that I should know?”

“Well… It’s…. I…I…” Alec suddenly feeling nervous and stuttered his words. He turned back at Kazaf looking for some help.

Kazaf sighed but chose to keep quiet.

“Kazaf.” Magnus’s threatened voice. “Tell me, what is it?”

“Nothing.” Kazaf replied in a calm tone. “You are just walking up. Come, let me check on you.” Kazaf then walking closer to Magnus but Magnus moves backward in a defence look.

“Tell me the truth. What are you hiding from me?” Magnus asked again.

Kazaf shook his head and replied in a firm tone. “I got nothing to hide.”

“Oh, really? Then, what are you talking to Alec just now?” Magnus asked stubbornly. He moved the sight on Alec, asked in a similar same tone. “Alexander, you promised that you won’t lie to me anymore. Now, tell me. What should I know about this?”

“Actually, it’s nothing serious…?” Alec answered sheepishly.

“Alexander!” Magnus shouted angrily which made Alec jumpy.

“I’m sorry, don’t get agitated, please. Magnus, you fainted in the institute the moment ago, remember? Please control your emotion and don’t repeat that again, you did scared me!” Alec pleaded.

“I just want to know the truth! Is there any little secret that you guys keeping from me?” Magnus looked angry indeed. He gazing at the two men in front of him, feeling the anger burn in his boling blood.

Kazaf sighed again, he raised his hands to surrender. “Chocolate, come by my side.” He instructed gently.

Alec looked confused and wondered why. Magnus exchanged a confuse gaze with Alec, then he listening to Kazaf’s instruction. However, Magnus’s angriness never reduce but increased some more.

“There’s seriously nothing to hide. Don’t be so angry and please don’t pouted your lips. You look like a child to me… Never learn to grow up, huh?” Kazaf teased and stroking Magnus’s messy hair like what he’s do in the past to little Magnus.

Magnus really annoyed by Kazaf’s attitude. He looked angrier now and shouted in the shining golden cat eyes. “Get off your hands from me!” A dark red sparks appeared from Magnus’s hands all in sudden, which make Alec feeling in shock, even Magnus himself also looked confused and wondered why he’s suddenly missed activated the power.

However, Kazaf looked calm as always and teased again. “Seriously? My protection and linking rune on your wrist is to let you protect yourself when facing the others who might trying to hurt you. But now, are you trying to use it to against me? Dumb Chocolate, you should know that you can’t even hurt me with the power of mine, right?”

“I never want to hurt you. I just… Damn it, how should I control this power?” Magnus frowned and looked frustration. He gazing down at his own hands, feeling sad indeed.

“The power is mine, of course it’s still a bit too powerful to you. But you will live through it before we able to get your power back.” Said Kazaf.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Alec asked in concern when he noticed Magnus feeling down.

Magnus nodded at first in silence, but then he shook the head.

Alec sighed in a worried look. “Kazaf, it’s not a big deal, right? Why don’t you just telling Magnus that you are keeping him in safe secretly all the time?”

“What…?” Magnus asked in confuse. “What does it means?”

Kazaf sent a warning glare on Alec, then he rolled his eyes and put one hand on Magnus’s head, which made Magnus turned to look at Kazaf with the eyes full of uncertain feeling. 

“It’s nothing serious, I promise.” Kazaf said firmly. “You already big enough and not the child you used to be anymore, Magnus. You looked mature when you talked to the others, but why you are always such a clingy and insecure child look when facing me?”

Magnus’s deadly sight stared at Kazaf. “You are the one who made me become like this!”

“It’s ridiculous.” Kazaf shrugged and comment in a teasing laugh. “You are now just like an annoying, spoiled baby brother who tries to gain big brother’s attention.”

“What?” Magnus really being offense by Kazaf’s description. 

Kazaf faked a smile when Alec giggled uncontrollably.

“Excuse me?” Kazaf looked at Alec.

Magnus also sent a weird glare on Alec. “Alexander!”

“Sorry. I just can’t help myself. You two brothers are really… cute.” Alec said.

Kazaf grinned on Alec’s comment. “That kind of vocabulary is really rare to use on me. However, it suits our cute Magnus perfectly.” Kazaf looked satisfy and looked at Magnus happily.

“It’s great to stay by your side like this again, my dear Chocolate.” Kazaf said sincerely. Then, before Magnus able to react, Kazaf opened his arms widely and pulled Magnus into his arms. 

“Kazaf…” Magnus whispered softly. Feeling secure to stay in his brother’s arms.

“You just need to know that I will never leave you alone, no matter what.” Kazaf promised.

Magnus felt his body relaxed when he buried his head deeply against Kazaf’s shoulder. Kazaf patted Magnus’s back gently and continued to say. 

“Just always bear in your mind. We are brothers, we share the same bloodline of our father. These facts will never be erased. Have faith in me, like what you did in the past, okay? You can count on me.” Said Kazaf.

“But it’s hard… I will still need to let you go. You never belong to this dimension…” Magnus sobbed softly.

Kazaf and Alec exchanged a sympathy look and feeling heartaches when they heard Magnus said like that.

“But you won’t be all alone. See, you found yourself a new family here in this dimension. Alec will take his part to look after you, I believe he will do a great job better than me. Besides that, father and I, we are just one call away. You can reached us whenever you want…” Kazaf sighed sadly but his voice smooth and full of encouragement.

After that, Kazaf let go of Magnus, but Alec immediately walked to them and pulled Magnus into his warm embrace.

“Magnus…” Alec pressed a gentle kiss on Magnus’s forehead and hugged Magnus tightly. 

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered weakly in his teary eyes.

“Stupid Chocolate.” Kazaf put one hand to squeeze Magnus’s shoulder. 

“I’m not stupid!” Magnus’s complaining voice made Alec and Kazaf laughed.

“You guys so bad… Keep teasing on me.” Magnus blinked back tears.

“Such a clingy brother.” Kazaf said.

“And also a sweet lover.” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus on cheek.

“Oh, just give me a break, you two!” Kazaf looked away from them, then he kept his gazes on the starry night sky.

 

[To Be Continued]


	17. Housemate rules

Magnus woke up in bed the next morning. Alec was sleeping beside Magnus and his both arms wrapped around Magnus. Magnus looked up at Alec’s innocent sleeping face with a happy smile. The peaceful atmosphere made him felt so much appreciated. Magnus blinked his eyes sleepily and started to think of another person who he’s been with yesterday. 

When Magnus walked out from the bedroom to the living room, his heart dropped because the house is so quiet and peaceful. And the most important fact is that he was all alone standing there. 

‘Where is Kazaf?’ Magnus feeling panic and the old memories began to wash over him. Is that possible that Kazaf was leaving him again? Not even bother to tell him a proper goodbye?

Magnus worried heart racing fast, then he ran and checked all the rooms. But the sad thing is Kazaf was nowhere to found. At the end, Magnus sat on the couch quietly, until Alec’s soft voice calling his name. 

“Magnus?” Alec said after a yawn. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” It’s easy for him to notice Magnus’s sad face. 

“Is there something bothered you?” Alec asked in concern tone. Then, he kneeled down in front of Magnus, hold Magnus’s hand gently and spoke again. “Why you looked so sad? What’s wrong?”

“He left.” Magnus whispered. 

“Who left?” Alec looked confused at first, but then he asked again in a hesitation. “Do you mean Kazaf? But where did he go?”

“The problem is that I don’t know. I can’t find him either… He’s not at home already when I woke up in the morning.” Magnus looked broken. “He left again. Such a big liar, I should never believe him.”

Alec sighed. “Maybe… He’s just going out for something? I think no matter where he go, he sure will come back to here soon. Don’t be so worry, okay?”

“No. He’s won’t coming back anymore. He always the same… He done this before many times. Why I am so blind and stupid, not even realized this. I’m actually believe what his promised to me yesterday… I am really stupid.” Said Magnus with a disappointed voice.

Alec cupped and caressing Magnus’s face gently.   
“Don’t be overthinking. I trust him. Maybe he is going out a while for something. I believe that he will coming back soon. Okay?”

“No, he won’t. He is not coming back.” Magnus sighed sadly and looked up at Alec. “Whatever, I’ll be fine. Who care about that… I should better get ready to face my own life by my own, and with your company of course.” Magnus smiled at Alec, but his eyes full of troubles and worries. 

Alec shook his head. “Hey, I am here. You are never be alone.”

Magnus nodded. 

“Go to get a fresh change.” Alec pressed a tender kiss on Magnus’s forehead. “Let us find something to eat, then I will accompany you to find Kazaf back.”

“Who said I want to find him back?” Magnus frowned.

Alec laughed. “Okay. Not you want to find him back, but me. Magnus, I want to find my brother-in-law back, okay? It’s impossible for him to disappear all in sudden without proper informing us. That’s truly rude, I should teach him a lesson about that.”

“Yeah…Help me teach him a lesson.” Magnus said.

“Sure.” Alec confirmed. “Now, go get a change and then we will go for breakfast together.”

Magnus nodded and walked into the bedroom again.  
Looking at Magnus’s back, Alec sighed and thought himself silently in the heart. 

‘Where are you going, Kazaf?’ Alec frowned.

“Are you guys looking for me?” Kazaf’s voice suddenly appeared from nowhere, which stunned Alec immediately.

“Kazaf!” Alec shouted out loud. “Where have you been? Magnus is worried about you.”

“Shopping.” Kazaf smiled with a satisfied look.

Magnus who in the bedroom rushed out to the living room when he heard Alec’s shocking voice. Then, he eyes fixed on Kazaf, who looked clean and fresh in simple white shirt and blue jeans, totally a mundane style.

“Morning, Chocolate.” Kazaf smiled. “How about having breakfast together?” Kazaf snapped his fingers to use magic bring back all his shopping stuff. After that, he pointed at the dining table which full of different kind of food. 

“Wow~ Where did you get all of these?” Alec looked surprised indeed. 

“I buy these with the money of course.” Kazaf explained. “Mundane living style never cease to amaze me.”

Alec asked in a shocking voice. “You have money to use?” It’s hard to imagine how an angel able to have the mundane money and capable in shopping.

“Yes, he did bought all of these with money. Mundane’s money.” Another familiar woman’s voice appeared suddenly.

“Catarina?” Alec looked confused when she saw Catarina showed up with full of grocery and shopping bags in her both hands.

“Cat, what’s going on? How come you are coming here together with Kazaf?” Magnus looked at his old friend with an unbelievable look.

“We just went to shopping. I’m so glad to hear that Kazaf will staying at here for a while, so I think I should take the responsibility to assist him on buying some groceries and daily necessaries.” Catarina saying happily.

“Care to make more explanation?” Magnus able to see how excited she is. But it’s truly weird! Catarina should be his friend, instead of Kazaf’s friend. How come Catarina looked like she is the one who have the longer and closer friendship with Kazaf?

“How come both of you looked so close? Why I not even realised this?” Magnus looked confused and a little bit shock indeed. 

“It’s a long story.” Kazaf shrugged and can’t waited to pick a seat for the delicious breakfast. 

However, at the same time, Alec was more concern on other points which Catarina mentioned. Alec gazing at Kazaf with raised eyebrows. “So, Kazaf… Are you really planning to stay at here? Is that true?”

“Why asking me like this? Not welcome me?” Kazaf teased when he took a small bite of toast.

Alec smiled and waved his hand. “I’m happy to hear this news! Welcome home, Kazaf.”

Kazaf grinned. “Thank you, my dear brother-in-law.”

“WAIT!” Magnus suddenly screamed and kept his eyes on Kazaf. “How long are you gonna to stay here?”

“Well… It should depend on situation.” Kazaf pointed to the food on dining table. “I’m damn hungry now. When will you guys planning to join me for the breakfast?”

“I…” Magnus planned to say something else but Catarina stopped him in time.

“Magnus, you should go get a change and come to eat breakfast. We can talk later.” Catarina said.

“Yeah, don’t waste it. I queue so long to buy these, you guys should faster join me.” Kazaf looked up at Catarina and urged her too. “Hey, darling, come! You should taste this too.” Said Kazaf when he took a sip of hot coffee. 

Catarina laughed softly when she noticed Kazaf eating in a rush. “Take it slowly, Kazaf. When a person eats too fast and swallows the food without fully chewing it, the food is more likely to pass through the digestive tract without being completely broken down.”

“Urghh… Don’t use your ‘nurse-style tone’ to talk to me, Cat. There’s nothing to worry about, okay? Because I don’t think that I will break the record of becoming the first angel or first the prince of hell who facing mundane digest problem.” Kazaf groaned.

Catarina shrugged with a grin and walked to the dining table. 

“Chocolate, you should go to brush your teeth and get a change. Waiting for you to join us.” Kazaf smiled. “Alec, you too. Come on! You gotta move it, guys.”

Magnus and Alec exchanged a silent look. 

“Fine. Whatever…” Magnus sighed defeatedly. 

——————————————————

After about 15 minutes, Magnus was sitting there and having his breakfast with his friend and family. They had a chat while eating the food. However, Magnus not really focused on what he eaten because he was a little bit too shocked on what Catarina told him and Alec.

“That means you are having a secret contact with my brother behind me all the time? And you, my old friend, you are assisting on take care of me because I am a task that entrusted by Kazaf to you, am I correct?” Magnus’s widen eyes fixed on Catarina. His face expression was shocked but hurt at the same time. As he never thought that Catarina, one of his oldest friend was keeping this kind secret from him.

“I am hard to believe this. Cat, you are my friend! How could you hide this from me? You should know that I was looking for Kazaf a very long time after he left me without a proper goodbye!” Magnus said angrily.

“Don’t take it too personally, Mags.” Catarina comforted. “I am not hiding it from you purposely. Remember? You are the one who started to forbidden me to talk anything about Kazaf at the very beginning. You’re not even allow me to mention Kazaf’s name in front of you some more.”

Kazaf sighed. “Chocolate, it’s not a big deal. Why so serious?”

“What do you mean that it’s not a big deal? How do you so sure that not a big deal?” Magnus shouted back at Kazaf. “I was searching for you like a crazy man many years after gone. But how could you act like the whole co-operation between you and Catarina is nothing wrong? It’s actually meant a lot to me!”

“Magnus…” Alec tried to calm him down but failed.

Magnus pointed to the cat, Chairman Meow. It was curled up behind Kazaf’s seat now.  
“That’s why Chairman Meow recognized you and looked so close to you!”

Kazaf sighed again when Catarina shook her head. 

“Mags, you previously thought that Kazaf was not concerning on you at all. But now already proved that he is still a caring brother to you, but then why are you looked so angry?” Catarina sighed too and tried to convince Magnus. “It’s nothing, Magnus. Don’t be stubborn.”

“You seriously have to let it go. Don’t let the useless thoughts blocked your head and affect your wise judgement.” Said Catarina sincerely. 

“I…” Before Magnus able to speak the second word, Alec stopped Magnus immediately. 

Alec said. “Magnus, it’s ok. You should be happy, it’s not necessary to bring troubles to yourself. See? We are all sitting at here and having a breakfast together. This is already kind of blessing, doesn’t it? The most important thing is that your caring brother that you longing for so long is back to you again.”

“Alec!” Magnus shouted. “You should help me!”

“Yes, that’s why I’m helping you now.”

“Excuse me? When you helping me? You joined them to convince me like that I’m the wrong one who not supposed to make hard on Kazaf…” Magnus’s agitated words stopped by Alec immediately.

“Magnus, there’s no one said that you are wrong. It’s okay to make complaint because Kazaf should never hide his caring towards you. However, in this case, it seems nobody get hurt…” Alec said.

“But I’m hurt!” Magnus looked serious and raised his voice uncontrollably.

The whole living room in a deep silence after that.  
Everybody fixed their gazes on Magnus.

After a while, Magnus took a deep breath and spoke again in a defeated sad tone. “I’m hurt…You left me Kazaf… You left me alone. You don’t even bother to show up yourself when I’m injured and dying. You should supposed to come personally, I never want you to assign anyone else to look after me. You are the one I need all the time…”

Catarina sighed deeply when Alec squeezed Magnus’s shoulder to show his support on him and to comfort Magnus silently.

Kazaf looked at Magnus with a soft and apologetic glare. “Sorry for hurting you.”

Magnus stunned by the sincerity of Kazaf.

Kazaf then took a toast and pass to Magnus. “Nah, take a bite. This is really delicious, Chocolate.”

Magnus sent a dead glare on Kazaf. “I’m talking seriously to you right now. Please don’t change the topic!”

Kazaf replied in an honest tone. “When did I change the topic? Just take this toast, it’s my sincere apologizes to you.” 

Magnus stunned again by Kazaf’s smiling face. 

“Are you kidding to me? Am I a joke to you?” Magnus frowned.

“Forgive me, my dear little brother. You are the best brother in this world.” Kazaf praised with a delightful tone.

Magnus hissed. “But you the worst brother in this world. I hate you.”

Kazaf not angry at Magnus’s comment but laughed happily. “It’s okay, Chocolate. Because I will always love you, no matter what.” Kazaf urged Magnus to take the toast again with a pleading sight. “Please just accept this toast. I’m starving, chocolate.”

“What kind of angel you are? Starving your head!” Magnus pouted his lips again but took the toast anyway. “You should be grateful to have a brother like me generous enough to forgive you.”

Kazaf nodded and the clapped his hands gently. “Thank you, Chocolate.”

Magnus took a bite of the toast but still acted a cool manner. Catarina and Alec exchanged a grin, feeling happy for the brothers. 

“Have some coffee.” Alec helped Magnus to pour the hot coffee in the cup.

Magnus sent him a soft glare and eating the toast happily. But Magnus’s smiling face disappeared very soon after Alec opened his mouth.

“My parents already back to Idris as per the clave’s instruction.” Alec suddenly said.

Magnus kept his mouth shut and looked like he was focused on his breakfast. But actually, Magnus was still troubled by the fact of Alec’s parents not fully accept him to be their son-in-law.

Kazaf and Catarina noticed Magnus’s sad face obviously. 

Alec did noticed it too, but he’s not really know how to comfort Magnus.  
“It’s okay to just ignore them.” Alec said to Magnus, quite a firm tone. 

However, Magnus has totally different point of view. “No, it’s not okay to me at all, Alexander.”

Kazaf sighed deeply and measured the couple silently.

“I don’t want to pretend that like I don’t care their thoughts anymore. Because I did cared about them, whether they ready to give us their blessing or able to approve our marriage or not…” Magnus looked down on his plate, his face was full of sorrow. 

Alec bit his lips and not sure what to say at this moment. “I’m sorry… It’s all my faults.” Maybe other than these, there’s no other sentences suitable for Alec to say anymore.

Magnus shook his head and looked back Alec, trying to ensure that it’s not Alec’s fault. 

“Alec, please assist to make a proper arrangement soon. I’m hoping to have another chat with your parents.” Said Kazaf.

Magnus and Alec looked surprise.

“Sure. I will arrange for it as soon as possible.” Alec nodded.

“Thank you.” Kazaf smiled.

“Kazaf…” Magnus seems wanted to say something to Kazaf but he’s not sure what to say. What should he says? Should he thanks Kazaf’s effort to try communicate with his in-law family for his marriage? Or should he stopped Kazaf as he not really wanted to bring troubles to his brother?

Magnus sighed sadly, his gazes once again staring back to his plate. He felt shameful indeed. 

“Just leave it to me, Chocolate.” Kazaf promised.

“But…” 

“I’m your big brother. Let me take care all your problems for you, it’s my responsibility.” 

Magnus looked up at Kazaf when he heard what Kazaf said to him. Kazaf’s words made Magnus feeling warm.

“Hey… Maybe we should change to other topic. It’s a great morning, we should not ruin the breakfast.” Catarina suggested kindly. “It’s very rare to have Kazaf having the breakfast with us. So, maybe Magnus you should just cherish on this moment, okay?”

Magnus nodded and said. “Okay.” He smiled at Kazaf, and then Kazaf gave Magnus a silent nod to show his agreement. 

Alec asked in hesitation. “Kazaf…So, how long do you planned to stay at here? And, there are few empty room here. Have you picked any room yet?”

Kazaf laughed gently. “Don’t worry, I will handle it myself. You guys just live like your normal living style, I’m sure that it won’t have any changes.”

Magnus and Alec exchanged a silent glance. 

After that, Kazaf took out a smartphone and showed to Magnus and Alec. “Here my new toy. I just dialled and missed call your phone. Please remember to save my phone number.” 

Magnus and Alec exchanged another surprised look silently.

“Contact me immediately whenever you need me. Of course, you all also able to try summon me if needed.” Kazaf winked at them. “Normally I will mute the others’ when they calling me. However, I will certainly reply to your call.”

“Look like someone is getting seriously on what he had promised to me this time.” Magnus asked again. “Really planned to stay at here?”

“I will take that room.” Kazaf pointed to the room which nearby the living room, but totally different direction with Magnus and Alec’s bedroom. 

“Of course, I will do some renovation and set up a new design on it. For those parts, I will fix it myself, there’s nothing for you to worry about.” Kazaf added.

Catarina teased at Kazaf. “I don’t think the room part is Magnus’s concern. Just make sure you answer the phone and quick response if any calls from Magnus start onwards.”

“Well said, Cat.” Magnus looked at Kazaf with serious gaze. “You must let me know whenever and wherever you go out from here.”

“I will try?” Kazaf said.

“Not just trying. I want you to promise me that you will do it.” Magnus replied.

“Magnus, it’s a hard condition. Not even I can do that if anyone of my siblings requested.” Alec tried to be fair. But he decided to keep his mouth shut when he received another warning glare from Magnus. 

“Maybe I need some privacy on it. Can I do it depend on the actual situation? You should know that sometimes emergency happened.” Said Kazaf.

“Fine. But you must need to keep in touch with me all the time. I want to know what you are doing and where you are, if possible.” Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Well, it’s impossible. Like what I said, emergency cases happened unexpectedly.” Kazaf explained. 

“Even like that, please at least keep in touch with me whenever the situation allowed.” Magnus sighed. “This is my bottom line. Because I don’t want to search where you are like a crazy man again. You seriously have many bad records in the past, you left me too many times and caused me lack of sense of security. It’s all your faults, so you will have to bear the consequences yourself.”

Kazaf sighed and sent a wry smile to Alec and Catarina. 

“Kazaf, answer me.” Magnus urged for the answer.

Then, everyone in the living room heard Kazaf said firmly. “Sure. No matter what, I will keep you updated of my status. Happy now?”

“A little bit happy now.” Magnus admitted. 

“Good.” Kazaf nodded. “I will follow your rules, but you will have to follow my rules as well.”

“What rules?” Magnus frowned.

“Not yet think of. Maybe tonight I will give you answer.” Said Kazaf.

“Okay, be fair. If you follow my rules, then I will follow yours as well.” Magnus confirmed.

Catarina shook. “Oh, come on. You two brothers just stopped from now. Please don’t affect the happy breakfast mood.”

“Without clarifying these, then how can I enjoy my breakfast?” Magnus shrugged.

Alec grinned. “Magnus.”

“Don’t Magnus me again. Alexander, you should always stand by my side. Got it?” Magnus stared at Alec. 

Alec nodded and gave up. “I’ll always be your supporter unconditionally.”

“Glad to hear it.” Magnus smiled in satisfaction, then he focused on Kazaf again.

“I’m your big brother, Chocolate. That means I am older than you too.” Kazaf said.

“So what?” Magnus replied immediately.

“So, you will have to listen to me too.” Kazaf laughed softly. “You should having your breakfast now. Then, we can looking for Azazel and Jonathan together.”

Magnus nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah. I can’t wait to get my power back!”

 

[To Be Continued]


	18. Morning talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m your big brother, Chocolate. That means I am older than you too.” Kazaf said.
> 
> “So what?” Magnus replied immediately.
> 
> “So, you will have to listen to me too.” Kazaf laughed softly. “You should having your breakfast now. Then, we can looking for Azazel and Jonathan together.”
> 
> Magnus nodded and smiled.  
> “Yeah. I can’t wait to get my power back!”

Too many problems need to solve at once. But no matter what, as long as they are together, then they should be able to overcome everything successfully. However, the life is always has exception happened sometimes. Because the plan is the plan but it doesn’t mean that we are able to do whatever follows the plan in reality. 

Alec’s phone ringing during the breakfast time, he answered the phone and left the dining table after shot apologetic glances to everybody. 

Magnus sighed and spoke to Kazaf. “Well… Look like we have to settle the rest troubles by ourselves later, brother dear.”

“Why? I thought Alec did promised to join our mission.” Kazaf asked. 

“Wanna bet?” Magnus shrugged. “It’s must be the call from the institute. I can hundred percents sure that they are asking my Alexander back to the institute now for their… whatever emergency case.”

Kazaf frowned then he stared at Catarina who sat beside him. 

“Quite true. I’m actually think the same thing.” Catarina said. “But I’m sorry that I cannot join you all as Madzie shouldn’t be alone at home after she back from the class later.”

“It’s okay, my friend. Fully understood on your difficulties. Actually you did helped me a lot, especially when you kind enough to bring my old-man style brother for a shopping trip this morning.” Magnus grinned naughtily.

“Excuse me? Why I am your ‘old-man style brother’? I feel nothing wrong on my style, okay?” Kazaf complaint softly. 

“Shame on you, Kazaf. Maybe next time you can try to learn some fashion tips from your very cool and very stylish brother, a.k.a me, Magnus AWESOME Bane.” Magnus smiled proudly. 

“Uh huh…” Kazaf laughed uncontrollably.

“Hey, what so funny?” Alec just ended the call and walked back to the dining table again. He sat down and looked at Magnus.

Magnus sighed. “Nothing special. So, about the call…”

“Yeah… I’m sorry, I think I have to…” Alec spoked in hesitation. 

“You have to go back to the institute now.” Magnus continued the rest of Alec’s sentence.

“Yes… How did you know?” Alec asked.

“Always the same situation that we are facing when your phone ringing. It’s okay, don’t worry, my shadowhunter. Just get back to work, I’ll be fine.” Magnus said with a very kind understanding attitude. 

“I…I’m truly sorry, Magnus.” Alec sighed heavily. “I’m worried about you too. Can you just wait for me, I will be right back soonest as possible, so we can go to find Azazel and Jonathan together?”

“Alec, don’t worry. You may just going back to the institute. I will babysit Magnus for you until you back from work.” Kazaf said with a confident tone. “Trust me, I’m specialized in babysitting Magnus TROUBLEMAKER Bane, no matter how difficult and how troublesome he is.”

Magnus sent a dead glare on Kazaf. “Excuse me?”

Ignored Magnus’s complain completely. Kazaf ensured again in a more serious tone. “It’s okay, Alec. You can counting on me.”

Alec then looking at Magnus and asked softly. “Is it okay if I leave you alone with Kazaf? I’m really need to go back to the institute now, but I don’t want to leave you alone either.”

Magnus sighed and replied in a tender tone. “I’ll be fine. Just do whatever you need to do. When you coming back later, then you will see me back in a powerful warlock mode again.”

Alec apologized again. “I’m sorry that I have to leave you alone to facing these problems.”

“Alexander, I’m not alone.” Magnus pointed to Kazaf who sat in front of them. “See? I have a super annoying and super powerful big brother, Kazaf accompany me all the time.”

“Just erase the super annoying, I’m super powerful indeed.” Kazaf tickled with a humour tone. 

Catarina and Alec shared a speechless wry smile glare. 

“Okay… Then, let’s do it. I will be back to here soonest as possible once I settle the matter at the institute.” Alec promised to Magnus.

“Sure. Keep in touch with me, Alexander.” Magnus pressed a tender kiss on Alec’s lips.

Alec smiled warmly. “You too. Please always bear in mind to be careful and always be a good boy listen to Kazaf. Okay?”

Magnus pouted. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Magnus… Please let me worry less about you.” Alec pleaded. 

“Fine.” Magnus sighed unhappily. “I’ll listen to you.”

“Thank you. Be safe for me. I will coming back to you soon.” Alec gave Magnus another kiss on cheek before he said goodbye to Kazaf and Catarina. 

Magnus standing up and tried to say something else, but Alec already rushed out from the loft very quickly. Magnus sighed quietly and stood in a daze.

“Shall we finish the breakfast?” Kazaf said gently when eating another toast. 

Magnus looked back at Kazaf with a weird glare. “How many toasts did you eat? Still feeling hungry?”

“Not really hungry but I want to eat.” Kazaf smiled. “I missed the mundane food.”

“It’s weird as I bet you do not really need to eat in heaven. Angel supposed not feeling hungry, doesn’t it?” Magnus asked. “You don’t even need the food to survive when we both living in Edom in the past too.”

“You are right. I don’t need food to survive, but it doesn’t mean that I’m not feeling hungry. The desire of tasting the food always made me a hungry angel all the time.” Said Kazaf. 

Magnus sighed again when he get back to the seat. 

“Magnus, maybe next time you should be honest to yourself and also to Alec as well. It’s okay to let Alec know that you need him by your side, especially at this moment.” Catarina said sincerely.

“What should I telling him? It must be very hard for him if I force him to choose only one side between me and his shadowhunter work. This will tear him apart…” Magnus said sadly.

“Or maybe not.” Kazaf commented softly. “Your fiancé is a shadowhunter indeed. The shadowhunters are born to be a warrior who follow their rules naturally. But it doesn’t means that he less caring about you, Chocolate. What you have to do is to be honest to him. If you really need him, just telling him honestly. Even it’s hard for him to make a choice, but I believe as a wise man like him, he will certainly find a way to handle the problem well. If he seriously want to be with you, he will definitely find a way to live through this.”

Catarina nodded. “Absolutely agree on Kazaf’s points of view. Magnus, I have the same thoughts. Maybe you just need to try to be true to yourself, trying to please yourself first and care about your needs first. Don’t be that eager to help Alec make any decision. Just telling Alec your real thoughts and the feeling deep down your heart. I believe Alec will find a balance to maintain your relationship and handle his shadowhunter work well at the same time.”

“Didn’t you all hear what he said? He said that he need to back to the institute now because it’s kind of emergency! He’s always saying like that, although I know that it’s a truth anyway…” Magnus said.

“Yeah, of course he said like that. He didn’t lie to you because it’s a truth.” Said Catarina. “But you must know that he choose to back to the institute is because you never tell him that you desperately need him by your side at the same time! Magnus, however, on the contrary, you persuaded him and made him actually believed that you are okay to handle everything yourself and urged him to focus on his shadowhunter job instead.”

“But what if he didn’t choose me even after I told him that I need him…?” Magnus replied with a worried tone. 

“If he did cared about you, then he will choose you. Even he didn’t choose you on whatever reason, I think he will come back to you and help you in him whenever you need him, like what he always did. Still remember that time when the New York institute get attacked by the Valentine team? When all the downworlder facing the life crisis, your Alexander choose you over his people. I can still remember how happy you are when you told us he hugged you and told you he loves you when the rest of shadowhunters in chaos busy to handle the messes.”

Magnus smiled when the old sweet memories replayed in his head. But the smiling face dropped because of his endless worries again. “What if… What if he seriously didn’t choose me? No matter whatever valid reasons he provided, but I’m sure I will be very upset and sad… I don’t want to hate him because of this. Maybe this is the reason why I keep maintaining a safe distance with him, even until now… I’m afraid to face disappointment if demand more than what I deserve…”

“Chocolate, it’s possible to be happened if Alec really didn’t choose you but…” Kazaf smiled sincerely at Magnus. “I have faith in Alec. He surely will pick a right choice and handle both sides well. Don’t you ever think that it might be possible for Alec to take good care of both sides at the same time? And, please always remember that you are deserve to be happy. Believe in yourself, Magnus. You deserve Alec’s unconditional love, got it?”

Magnus nodded silently but still in a racing heart that full of worries. 

“Stupid Chocolate.” Kazaf took the last bite of toast and announced happily. “I’m done. Have you finished your breakfast?”

Magnus pointed at his empty plate and asked back in a challenge tone. “You tell me?”

Kazaf laughed. “Good. Then, I think we should start our job now.”

“Where you planned to go now? Do you get the location of Azazel and Jonathan?” Catarina asked Kazaf. 

“I’m working on it. No worries, you may going back to take care of your adoptive-daughter.” Said Kazaf. “Oh, remember to send my regards to our little Madzie. Tell her that I will visit her again soon.”

“Sure. Then… You two please be careful.” Catarina sent a soft glare at Magnus. “Be an obedient brother, Magnus.”

“Haiz… Don’t be nagging like a grandmother.” Magnus sighed in an annoyed face.

“Okay, I think I should back home now. Thank you for the breakfast, Kazaf.” Said Catarina before she leaving by a portal.

After Catarina left the loft, Kazaf looked at the Magnus with a big smile.

“What now?” Magnus frowned.

“Come, let’s clearing all of these…” Kazaf started to tidy up the messes on dining table.

“Why don’t we just use the magic?” Magnus tried to use the magic as usual but then the unexpected incident happened. A dark red magical frame burnt the half of dining table before Kazaf able to stop it.

“Chocolate!” Kazaf shouted and used his own power to stop the fire. 

Magnus stunned at there in a totally blur mind. “What happened?”

“You can’t control my power.” Kazaf reminded. “Please just don’t try to use any magic before you get your own power back.”

Magnus looked sad. “I’m sorry…”

Kazaf continued the explanation when he tidying up the messes at the same time. “My protection rune on your left wrist is enough to protect you during this transition period. If any bad guys try to hurt you, my protection ward will reflex their attacks in a multiple times power back to themselves automatically. That means, you don’t have to do anything. Please just stay still.” 

“Okay…”

Kazaf gave instruction again. “Go to take a seat and have some rest, I will handle this.”

“But I…” Magnus tried to retort but Kazaf stopped him.

“Magnus.” Kazaf’s facial expression was getting serious. 

“I’m sorry.” Magnus said sheepishly. 

Looked at Magnus’s shameful face made Kazaf laughed. “Don’t be stupid. Nothing to apologize, kid always make troubles, doesn’t it?”

“But I’m not a kid anymore, Kazaf.” Magnus sighed and pulled a chair to sit down. “Why don’t you just using your power directly? It’s troublesome to do the clearing job.”

“I love to try the mundane living style.” Kazaf said in an honest tone.

“Not a good timing for you to experience a mundane life now. Maybe we should go to find Azazel and Jonathan first.” Said Magnus after a pause. “Tell me the truth. How high the chances do you think that I can get my power back?” Magnus asked. 

“It’s nothing to worry about, Chocolate. I’m sure that our uncle Azazel will be showed up himself very soon. He’s always that kind of person who can’t keep a low profile.” Kazaf started to move the plates to the kitchen. Then, he raised his voices and looked back at Magnus. “By the way, maybe there’s something you can help on it now.”

“What is it?” Magnus said. 

“Please help me contact your Alexander and ask him what the situation on his on-hand job.” Kazaf reminded. “Remember to get the address of location for me.”

“You want to find Alexander?” Magnus asked in confusion.

“Not only me to find him but both of us.” Kazaf smiled at Magnus. “Get yourself ready, later I’ll bring you to find your fiancé and get your power back.”

Kazaf’s confusing statement made Magnus blurred. However, Magnus decided to follow Kazaf’s instruction too. After calling Alec, what caused Magnus feeling shock is that Alec told him that there’s a few groups of mundane get killed cases happened at different locations in the city. The killing method is quite similar with Azazel’s. 

Meanwhile, Kazaf done washing and clearing the messes of their breakfast. However, he choose to ignore the half-burnt dining table. 

“You should clear up this mess by your own later once you get your power back. This will be your punishment as you ignored my advices.” Said Kazaf, he walking to the living room and picked out one denim blue jacket from the shopping bag.

“How am I looking?” Kazaf showed Magnus his new look. 

“Nice.” Magnus answered perfunctorily, then he asked continuously. “Do you think Azazel is the one who attacked and killed the mundane people?”

“Do you think I need to wear a sunglasses? The weather is hot outside and Catarina bought me a new sunglasses as a present.” Kazaf shrugged and kept looking his new sunglasses in the shopping bag, when he also managed to reply Magnus’s earlier question at the same time. “It’s a high chance because Azazel is the only one person I can think of who totally has good reason and motivation to do so. One of my sired angel informed me that Azazel is lingering around the mundane people this morning too.”

“But why did he wants to kill those innocent mundane?” Magnus asked.

“How is it?” Kazaf wore the new sunglasses and looked back at Magnus. “Catarina did praised me this morning that I’m looking good when wearing all of these.”

Magnus gave Kazaf a weird fake smile, then he said. “I think I should get Catarina to plan a proper medical checking on her eyes soon.”

Kazaf rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Whatever. Stupid me, how can I discuss the fashion with you? You see yourself, your style is obviously… quite unique if compared with the others. Only your Alexander will appreciate it.”

“Don’t be so mean, please.” Magnus sighed. “And you, you haven’t answer me yet.”

“Answer you what?” Kazaf asked when he took off the sunglasses. Maybe he should just make it simple, keep a less is more style is much easier for him. 

“Why Azazel killed those mundane?” Magnus said in confused tone. 

Kazaf took a deep breath and asked back seriously. “Quick question. What happened on a greatest demon if a demon crossed the magical barriers between the hell dimension and the normal world? Any side effect on the demon? ”

“The magical barriers will be weaken the demon when he crossed the border.”

“Then, what’s the quickest way for a demon to regain the energy loss?” Asked Kazaf.

“Absorb the others’ powers or strengths.” Said Magnus without think twice. 

“That’s it.” Kazaf sighed. “Azazel is not only a normal greatest demon but a prince of hell. However, the side effect is the high rank demon like him will get a same level damages when he crossed the magical barriers between the two dimensions.”

“That’s why he killing those mundane.” Magnus gasped. 

“I heard Alec said that he’s the one who banished Azazel back to hell, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“That means this is the second time of Azazel crossed the border. He seriously need to regain his power before he can do whatever he wants to do.” Kazaf sighed heavily again. 

Looking at Magnus’s worried face, Kazaf said softly.   
“Just stay behind me in safe no matter what happen later, okay?”

“I will try.” Magnus promised. 

“Still a stubborn brother and a troublemaker.” Kazaf teased. 

Magnus rolled his eyes when heard Kazaf’s comment. “Alec said they are now doing investigation at one of the mundane restaurant.”

Kazaf walked back to Magnus. Then, he gave his hand to Magnus. “Come with me. Thinking the location in your mind, Chocolate.”

“Sure.” Magnus hold Kazaf’s hand and closed his eyes to fully concentrate on imagined the location.

 

[To Be Continued]


	19. Farewell to Azazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still a stubborn brother and a troublemaker.” Kazaf teased. 
> 
> Magnus rolled his eyes when heard Kazaf’s comment. “Alec said they are now doing investigation at one of the mundane restaurant.”
> 
> Kazaf walked back to Magnus. Then, he gave his hand to Magnus. “Come with me. Thinking the location in your mind, Chocolate.”
> 
> “Sure.” Magnus hold Kazaf’s hand and closed his eyes to fully concentrate on imagined the location.

The restaurant in the city.

“Total 5 cases reported in the city, this restaurant included. No one survive in this killing spree and all of their bodies don’t have any obvious injury. Furthermore, the only evidence that we get is this kind of dark sand, which looked same as the earlier previous case when the greatest demon Azazel stopped by this city.” Said Luke.

“Any idea of which demons caused the mystery death of these innocent people?” Luke asked the young shadowhunters who checked on the dead body. 

The shadowhunters gazing at each other silently. After a pause, Alec spoke his opinion. “It’s probably done by the same killer. I think Azazel is the one we are looking for.”

Jace and Isabelle nodded in agreement. 

“So… Where should we find him this time?” Clary sighed. “Magnus is losing his power now. Maybe we can try to find other warlocks to summon the demon out and kill him one more time.”

“No. It’s far too dangerous. Don’t you remember last time how easy of him to play tricks and attack us?” Said Isabelle calmly. 

“But Alec did banished him one time successfully at Magnus’s home.” Jace commented. 

Alec looked cool as usual. “No, that method may not suitable. Don’t you remember that last time I did it successfully is because I thought he was going to hurt Magnus? That’s why the super power inside me get activated. In short, we need a more proper super safe plan this time.”

“I will handle the rest of the cops. You guys can bring one of the body back to the institute, if needed.” Said Luke. 

Isabelle shook her head and smiled. “Don’t worry, Luke. I think that’s not necessary for us to bring the body back to the institute. I’m prefer to bring some dark sand away from here instead.” Isabelle took out a small plastic bag to collect small amount of the dark sand.

Alec frowned and took out his vibrating phone from trouser pocket. Then, he answered it immediately when noticed the caller name. 

“Hi, Magnus. Is everything fine?” Alec greeted in concern. 

“I’m perfectly fine. Just our dining table sacrificed in unexpectedly accident…” Magnus replied on the other side of phone. 

“What?” Alec looked worried. “What happened?” 

Alec’s raised voices gained everybody’s attention at the same time. Everybody stared at Alec, wondered if any troubles and worried that he might need any help.

“Don’t worry, I’m really good. However, Alexander, I wish to know how your situation now? What kind of emergency today?” Magnus asked softly.

“Speak of this matter… We think Azazel is back in town now. There are lots of innocent mundane died mysteriously.” Alec answered in a defeated sigh. Then, he tried to warn Magnus. “You should be careful and stay close with Kazaf.”

“Don’t worry about me, Kazaf is a perfect bodyguard that you can’t even imagine.” Magnus teased which caused Alec laughed and everybody looked at him with weird glance.

“Alexander, send me your location as Kazaf requested it.” Magnus said.

“Okay, but why?” Alec asked. 

“I don’t know. Do you need him to pick up the phone?” Magnus sent a glare at Kazaf who washing the dining plates in the kitchen.

“No. I’m sending my address and GPS coordinates of my present location to you. You can check on it.” Alec looked at his surrounding, then he told Magnus. “I have to go now. See you soon back at home. Be careful.”

“Okay. See you, my dear fiancé.” Magnus sent a flying kiss over the phone. 

Alec smiled gently and said goodbye before he hung up the phone. 

“Spot checked by your clingy fiancé?” Jace teased. 

“Shut up.” Alec rolled his eyes and looked away from Jace. 

“Is Magnus doing fine alone at home?” Isabelle worried indeed. “He is now without any power, we should look after him as well.”

“Yeah. Izzy is right. Maybe Alec you should back home to take care Magnus. I’m afraid Azazel maybe will hurting him too.” Said Clary.

“Don’t worry, Kazaf is handle everything nicely.” Alec sighed in relieve. 

“Oh ya, we still have your outstanding powerful, secretive angel brother-in-law accompany with Magnus.” Jace nodded his head and now become more relaxed. 

“What does it means? What all about the powerful secretive angel brother-in-law? Who is Kazaf?” Luke looked confused.

“Kazaf is our new member. He is Magnus’s big brother and also a secretive angel.” Clary answered in excited tone. 

“What are you talking about?” Luke sighed.

“It’s a long story, tell you next time.” Alec gazed around the dead bodies in the restaurant, then continue in a firm tone. “Luke, we will back to the institute to see if we can get any clues to trace Azazel or not. Meanwhile, please assist to make sure the mundane world in a proper order.”

“Sure, I will handle it. Make sure you all keep in touch with me if any further updates.” Luke walked out from the restaurant to find his police teammates. 

At the same time, everyone gave Clary a glare to urge her open a portal, so that all of them able to back to the institute. Clary then took out the stele and drew an angelic rune on her left hand palm. 

After that, a portal showed up but then the portal disappeared itself immediately in the blink of eyes before everybody able to walk through in time. 

“What happened?” Jace took out the seraph blade and looked alerted at surrounding.

“I don’t know.” Clary looked at her own hands in confused. “This should be worked, right?”

“Magnus?” Alec whispered his lover’s name in shock when he noticed Magnus and Kazaf appeared in front of them from nowhere.

Luke who just stepped out from the restaurant seems noticed the unusual movement those young shadowhunters too. He looked back at them, feeling weird indeed. Then, he once again returned back to the restaurant. 

“What’s going on here? Why all of you not leaving to the institute yet? So, Magnus is here?” Luke asked. But when he noticed Magnus’s existence, Luke changed to looked alerted at Kazaf. “By the way, who are you?”

“Hi, Luke.” Magnus greeted and introduced in a calm tone. “This is my brother, Kazaf.”

“Your brother? When did you have a brother?” Luke asked in a weird tone.

“Started from yesterday.” Magnus answered. Then, he gazing around those dead bodies with sympathy look. “Poor them…”

“It’s Azazel.” Kazaf kneeled down beside one dead body and measured it with a sharp cold sight.

“Able to trace him or not?” Magnus asked.

“Why both of you coming here?” Alec get closer to Magnus. 

“Didn’t I told you? We are looking for Azazel and Jonathan. So that I can get back power back.” Magnus smiled.

“Fine. Please be careful.” Alec reminded in a soft tone.

Magnus shrugged. “I am always be careful.” 

Alec looked at Magnus with a soft defeated glare in the silence. 

“Hi, angel brother. So what now? Are you wanna to trace that big bad demon?” Jace asked Kazaf.

Kazaf didn’t reply Jace but he collected some of the dark sand on dead body with his hands. He gazed at the dark sand and whispered some unknown languages. After that, the dark sand looked alive and flowing in the middle of air. Then, the sand slowly formed a shape of something magically. 

“What is that?” Isabelle asked.

“His location.” Kazaf snapped his fingers and the sand once again dropped on the dead body. Then, Kazaf looking around the young shadowhunters and Luke. “Magnus will come with me to get his power back. I think it’s better for you all just stay at the institute.”

“I want to follow you.” Said Alec firmly.

“Alexander…” Magnus looked worried. 

“Fine. You are the only exception that I can still allowed. Come.” Kazaf grabbed Alec’s arm and pulled Magnus’s hand without wasting anymore time. Then, three of them disappeared immediately in front of everybody. 

“Alec?!” Isabelle shouted to the missing Alec.

“Nice tricks… Who is him again? Seriously that person is Magnus’s brother?” Luke still an unbelievable facial expression. 

“What the hell.” Jace cursed angrily. “How dare Kazaf left us at here?”

“Don’t complaint it, Jace. Since they are all gone, I think we should back to institute now.” Isabelle urged and looked at Clary. “Mind to open another portal for us?”

“Sure.” Clary nodded and make a new portal quickly. “Well… Luke, let us keep in touch ya. We should leaving now before those cops bring troubles to us.”

Luke nodded in understanding. “See ya, kiddo.”

Clary smiled back at Luke. Then, she brought the rest of shadowhunters back to the institute by a portal.

——————————————————

It’s a dark underground on somewhere.

“Thank you for leaving my siblings them alone from this.” Alec said sincerely. 

“Is this necessary to say thank you? Actually I’m just thinking they are too troublesome and I’m not really want to look after them when I’m fighting with Azazel.” Kazaf replied in a hilarious tone.

“Whatever.” Alec smiled and took out his bow and quiver, get ready for war at any time.

“Be careful, he is here.” Kazaf warned when he sensed someone else was coming to them.

“Stay close with us, Magnus.” Alec reminded in a concern tone.

“Don’t worry, I can take care myself. Alexander, you should be careful too.” Magnus looked at Alec in a worried face. 

Alec nodded but stood in front of Magnus in fast moves when he noticed Azazel had showed up. Magnus stopped and stared at the man in front of them carefully. 

“Long time no see, Kazaf. What a surprise to meet you at here.” Azazel said. “Huh, coming with your favourite little brother and his little toy some more.”

Kazaf smirked and replied in a lazy tone. “It’s been a long time indeed. Oh, my dear uncle, how’s your short vacation in this dimension? I’m sure that you had enough fun, ready to go back home now?”

Azazel hissed angrily. “It’s none of your business, Kazaf.”

Kazaf shrugged and squinted his eyes at Azazel. “Are you sure? Come on, we both know the game rules that no demon allowed to mess up with the mundane. However, look like you did broke this rule again. Those poor innocent souls… It seems aunty Ray will get angry at you too. You should know how busy she is lately, many people dying in uncountable wars and unpredictable diseases all around the world. But you, you killed those innocent people at this crisis moment just for your own desires. Such a bad move, uncle Azazel.”

“No matter what I’ve done, it’s nothing to do with you either. Get out from here, Kazaf.” Azazel gritted his teeth and stared at Alec and Magnus. “But since you are here and kind enough to bring the fun for me… Should I accept your present and finish this bastard Nephilim’s life? He did caused a lot of troubles to me lately and he killed me once!”

Alec and Magnus looked alerted when heard what Azazel said. 

“Don’t you ever dare to touch my brother-in-law.” Kazaf looked angry and warned in a threaten voice. “Thank you for remind me that I haven’t settle the score with you yet. How should I express my gratitude to you on how you switched my brother’s soul into that damn Valentine’s body?”

“It’s your stupid warlock brother messed up with me at first! Didn’t he told you that he summoned me to that sacred institute for some ridiculous reasons? I’m already been too kind and tried so hard not to kill him, but he deserved a little punishment.” A wicked smile showed on Azazel’s face. 

“Well… Look like I had missed up this interesting part.” Kazaf looked at Magnus with a stern look. “Why do you summoned him?”

“I… It’s… Well… I…” Magnus stuttered and sent a pleading look to Alec. 

“It’s my fault. Magnus tried to assist me to find my sister that time. So, I begged Magnus to help me to summon him. I’m sorry.” Alec apologized sincerely to Kazaf quickly.

Magnus sighed and sent another glare at his fiancé. “Alexander, you are being too honest. I thought you may just speaking any excuses or make up another story…”

“Stop it, Chocolate! You have gone too far.” Kazaf said angrily. “I will settle this with you once we get back home later.”

“It’s not my fault…” Magnus looked frustrated. He took a deep breath and continued to argue with Kazaf. “Don’t listen to Azazel, he just trying to distract you. You should stand up for me and help me!”

“Magnus!” Kazaf sent a warning glance at Magnus, which made Magnus stunned and stopped to talk immediately. Magnus looked sad and looked down shamefully.

“Magnus…” Alec couldn’t bear to see Magnus in hurt, then he looked up at Kazaf and trying to say something else. However, Kazaf raised his hand in the middle of air and stopped Alec to talk. 

“Alec, just stay at here closely with Magnus. I’ll be right back.” Said Kazaf when he walked to Azazel.

“Wait…What?” Alec looked confused and Magnus was feeling nervous too.

“Kazaf, where are you going?” Magnus shouted at Kazaf’s back but Kazaf didn’t reply any words to them. 

“May I have some private talk with you, uncle dear?” Kazaf spoke with an evil grin. 

“What do you want?” Azazel looked alerted at Kazaf who get closer to him, and then he raised his right hand trying to use his power for stopping Kazaf to step forward anymore. However, Kazaf’s moves are faster than Azazel. Kazaf managed to use the magic power at the same time and disabled Azazel’s movement.

“Chill~ I was wondering where is Jonathan. Do you mind to share me your…thoughts?” Kazaf sent Azazel a wicked smile, then he put his hands on Azazel’s head.

“Get out from my head, you this hateful bastard!” Azazel screamed painfully after that when he lost the ability to stop Kazaf. 

“What’s going on?” Alec took a deep gasp and looked frighten. “What had Kazaf done to him?”

“I’m not sure.” Magnus frowned with a serious look. “Maybe he is reading his minds…”

“Reading his minds?” Alec seemed thought back some similar memories. “Well… It make sense to me. Last time when father played that trick on me, the feeling really not that nice. But why Kazaf want to do that on him?”

“I don’t know. He must has his own reason.” Magnus bit his lips nervously when his heart beating fast worriedly.

A moment later, Kazaf put down his hands from Azazel’s head and released the Azazel. Azazel kneeled down weakly in sweats and stared at Kazaf with his burning eyes.

“Damn you, Kazaf!” Azazel cursed angrily. “I’ll kill you!” With the last word ended, Azazel get up his feet and waved his right hand. Then, lots of smoke appeared and surrounded Kazaf in the blink of eyes. 

“Kazaf!” Magnus shouted in a worried tone. And, Alec immediately get ready his bow and quiver to aim on Azazel. 

However, Kazaf’s calming voices raised again. “Don’t do anything rash, Alec! I can handle it myself, please just keep an eye on Magnus and stay close with him!”

Alec sighed but listen anyway. “Okay, I will look after Magnus, don’t worry!”

“Kazaf!” Magnus shouted again but Kazaf somehow ignored him because Azazel was started to attack Kazaf again.

“Calm down, uncle dear. I know you are getting furious and trying to kill me, but it’s not the time yet. Furthermore, you will have to join the queue. A long queue indeed, as you should know the people who want to kill me are getting increased over the centuries.” Said Kazaf with a teasing tone. At the same time, Kazaf was using his magic power to defence against Azazel.

“Go to hell!” Azazel released his angriness and increased the power with all his strengths. 

“KAZAF!” Magnus raised his tone and getting worried this time. “Alec, please just go and help my brother!”

“No, you heard what Kazaf said, doesn’t it? I should stay with you…” Alec sighed.

“Please… I’ll be fine.” Magnus tried to convince Alec.

Alec shook his head firmly. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus looked defeated and sighed in frustration. Then, Magnus looked down at his own hands. The marks of his left wrist that Kazaf gave to him was shining in red. A strange feeling raised in Magnus’s heart. 

“Kazaf?” Magnus called in hesitation, not sure should he using the power of Kazaf. He’s not really powerless at this time. He got Kazaf’s power to use, doesn’t? But what if he failed to control the power, will he accidentally hurting Kazaf and Alec in the process?

“Don’t do any stupid things, Chocolate. Please just stay still at there!” Kazaf warned immediately when he sensed that Magnus trying to do something.

Magnus looked up at Kazaf who still in fighting with Azazel, feeling worried indeed. Alec stood closer to Magnus, using practical moves to show Magnus that he’s be with him.

Noticed that few of the magic balls flew to him over the air, Kazaf dodged in elegant fast moves. “Enough, Azazel! Are you seriously want to play hard with me?” Kazaf gritted his teeth and activated the protective shield wards in the blink of eyes. An invisible shielding wall raised between Kazaf and Azazel all of sudden. 

“Damn it!” Azazel cursed again and finally gave up to attack Kazaf. 

Kazaf hissed. “You are really pissed me off, uncle Azazel. I’m trying to play nice with you but you are obviously seeking death, doesn’t it?”

Alec and Magnus exchanged a quick glare at each other. 

“Look like Kazaf got hold back a trick or two.” Alec commented softly. 

“I never saw my brother get a serious fight with Azazel or with any high ranks demons in the past. Actually, I also not sure can him win over Azazel or not.” Magnus said in an honest tone. 

Meanwhile, Azazel continued his little chat with Kazaf. 

“If you really adore your precious little brother, then you should bring him back to Edom and look after him yourself. Stop let him create more troubles to all of us! That’s no point for you to get angry and fight for him after all the stupid things he done to us. You should lock him up to prevent any incidents to happen instead!” Said Azazel angrily. 

Magnus frowned at Azazel’s words and looked unhappy. 

“Don’t listen to him.” Alec said softly when he still on the defending pose, with both quiver and bow on his hands.

Magnus sighed and continued to concentrate on Kazaf and Azazel.

“Maybe same theory should be applied on you too.” Kazaf hissed. “Uncle Azazel, your ugly minds really disgusted me. I think it’s better for you to stay in Edom and stop for create more dramas at here.”

Azazel fixed his angry gazes at Kazaf. “It’s none of your business, Kazaf. No matter what I’ve done, you have no rights to interfere!”

“Do you really think I love to interfere your dramas? Oh, come on. I just can’t stand your stupidity anymore.” Kazaf snapped his finger, then a black hole portal appeared beside Azazel. 

“What do you want from me?” Azazel stared at that familiar magical portal which lead to Edom.

“This is the Plan A for you. Of course, I will still have plan B to plan Z, if you want to make any bad moves.” Kazaf sighed. “Since you are useless to me on bring back Magnus’s power, I don’t think I need to waste my time to endure you anymore. Please do yourself a favour, you should just jumping into the portal and back home now!”

Azazel laughed and said in sarcastic tone. “Still a naïve and stupid fellow, Kazaf. After a long time to see you again, I thought you went to heaven got increased your intelligence. However, it looks like nothing helps on you. What make you think that I will listen to you and back to Edom? Why should I listen to you?”

“Even though Magnus is the one who mess up with you at first, but it doesn’t means that you are allowed to make fun on him. What he had suffered after that due to your changing souls trick, you should take the responsibility and bear the cost.” Kazaf said.

Azazel shrugged and replied in a lazy tone. “You should go to find those helpless Nephilim. They are the one who put the agony rune on your brother and tortured him for long hours, it’s not my responsibility to pay their costs.”

“Azazel, don’t forget that Magnus is not only my brother, but he’s also the favourite son of my father. Do you really think my father will let you go that easily after he knows about what have you did to Magnus and what the troubles you caused in this dimension? No one allowed to kill mundane for no reason. It’s the rules set up by my father, you should know that well too.” Kazaf once again commanded in a serious tone. “Go. Back. Home. Now.”

“Your father did made some deal with me, Kazaf. Don’t you ever think that how can I get through the border and reached here that easily?” Azazel smirked.

Magnus’s widen eyes fixed on Azazel, totally looked in shock. 

“Magnus, don’t get affected by his words. Whatever you want to know, we can ask Kazaf later once we settled Azazel.” Alec sighed and hold his bow and quiver tightly. 

“Sound so easy.” Magnus clenching his fist looked hurt by what Azazel had said.

“Don’t play the fool with me, I’m not Magnus.” Kazaf looked back at Azazel with a fake smile. “I knew you long enough to see through your motive behind.”

Azazel hissed. “If you forced me back to Edom, then you will never get a chance to take back Magnus Bane’s power!”

“Wow~ How dare you to threaten me? Dear uncle, I’m reading your minds just now for this reason, so that I can differentiate your lies easily. Now, I won’t give a fuck on your crazy talk anymore. Stop wasting my time, I still need to find Jonathan and helping Magnus to get his power back!” Kazaf snapped his fingers again and the black hole portal became bigger than earlier shape. 

Azazel stepped back quickly to make a safe distance with it. 

“You will regret it, Kazaf! You will never get Magnus Bane’s power back if you banish me back to Edom now!” Azazel shouted angrily in a nervous tone.

Kazaf hissed and said with a wicked smile. “You will regret to kill those innocent mundane peoples and take advantages on bullying Magnus while I’m not around too. Listen carefully, uncle Azazel. As long as I am here, I won’t allow you to have any bad ideas on the mortal instruments! And, if you ever dare to touch Magnus again, I will make sure you rotten in hell forever and there’s no chance for you to get out from there anymore, in the name of my father and the morning star! ”

The portal was getting bigger and wider when Kazaf’s voices getting louder and angrier. When the last word of Kazaf dropped, the portal already big enough to swallow Azazel and absorb him into it, no matter how Azazel tried so hard to fight against it.

Watching Azazel disappeared with the black hole portal together, Kazaf waved his right hand to remove the invisible magical shielding wall. After released a deep sigh, Kazaf turned back and walked to Magnus and Alec. 

Alec put down his bow and quiver once make sure the dangerous on surrounding fully cleared. Then, Alec turned to Magnus, asked in a soft tone. “Are you okay?”

Magnus shook his head gently. After that, he looked up at Kazaf and asked in a harsh tone. "Father is the one behind all of these? Is that true?”

“Chocolate, I don’t like your tone. You are not asking me but just want to force me to prove that you are right.” Kazaf sighed. 

“Then, you may just prove me wrong.” Said Magnus.

Kazaf sighed again, not really want to argue with Magnus.  
“Follow me, we need to go to the New York institute now.”

Alec frowned and asked in concern. “Why we need to go there? I thought we want to go and find Jonathan, so that we can take Magnus’s power back?”

Magnus looked confused too. “What’s going on?”

“Just shut up and come with me.” Kazaf’s left hand gripped Magnus’s hand and his right hand grabbed Alec’s arm. Before Magnus and Alec able to make complain, Kazaf already using his power to bring them leaving here to the next destination. 

 

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My... Day 16 of MCO. #StayAtHome Fight against Covid-19  
> Hope all of us can live through this.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> NEWBIE WRITER HERE. A BELIEVER OF “WRITING IS AN ACT OF FAITH, NOT A TRICK OF GRAMMAR.” —E.B. WHITE  
> *YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HIGH POSSIBILITIES OF WRONG GRAMMAR PROBLEM.
> 
> Hey y'all! Yeah~ New update again!  
> Slow to update/Slow burn. Not sure will write how many chapters, so please subscribe/bookmark it! XD
> 
> Looking forward your feedback after reading.  
> Next chapter coming soon, stay tuned! Much love~! ^o^


End file.
